Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Book 1
by Cat gurl151
Summary: remake of the first book with some wacky new characters and some new pairings. Oliver gets turned into a girl, George makes himself turn into a girl, a muggle-born is in Slytherin, a elf fights a troll, and snape sings marry had a little lamb and more!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Witch You talking Bout?

Disclaimer: We do not own the Harry Potter fandom nor do we make any money from this.

OOOOOO

The black minivan pulled slowing into the cull-da-sac. It paused in front of a house then backed in just as slowly, making sure not to ruin the fresh cut lawn. Out of said van came six individuals. The first were two adults in their late thirties. The man had hair brown messy hair and honey eyes, while the woman had ebony hair and blue eyes which wasn't unusual for her considering she was of Japanese descent. Out of the back came two sets of twins only a year apart; one girls and the other boys.

Each girl had black hair with a purple hue to it and piercing blue eyes. The younger twin, Myou, had long flowing hair while the older of the girls, Ami, had short spiky hair. The boy twins looked exactly alike. Everything from their eye color – bright and vibrant green – to their hair color – which was also green, though due to a dye that would not seem to come out no matter how much their mother tried – to their style in hair cut and clothes. The only person able to tell the boys apart were their mother, and even she had trouble sometimes.

"I hate it. Let's go home." Ami spoke in a voice of an adult. "This is ridiculous. You guys are ridiculous!"

Their father, who had his hands on his hips and was beaming at their new house, gave Ami a stern look. "Ami Belfair. You will not talk in such a manner. Look, the people at number 4 have a son your age. Why don't you take your sister and go play while we wait for the movers to get here."

The older twin rolled her eyes. "Anything to get away from you guys!" She hissed, taking her sister's hand.

"We want to go!" Kisho, the younger of the ten year old boy twins, piped up.

Their father didn't even look his way. "No way. We may be in another country, but you guys are still grounded for life."

Haru groaned and stopped his foot. "That's not fair!"

"You hid a snake in your teacher's desk. How you managed to get it in there, I have no idea. The fact of the matter, however, is that you did it and someone could have gotten hurt. So…you're still grounded. If you would tell me how you got the snake in the desk," His eyes turn to them, though he was still facing the house, "I might consider being a little more lenient."

The twin boys look at each other. "One sec!" Said Haru, grabbing his brothers should and walking a few feet away. "What do we tell him? I don't want to be grounded forever!"

Kisho looked to the ground, "Don't tell him I talked to the snake! Please Haru! I'll get in more trouble! No one else we know talks to snakes!" The young twin held back tears, "He'll think I'm a freak! He'll send me away!"

Haru looked at a spot in the grass for a long moment then marched back to his father. "We aren't telling. Do your worst!" He said, puffing out his chest and speaking in a grown up voice.

"Hey, this is touching and all," Ami started, tapping her foot, "but we're leaving." With that, the twins set off across the street to Number 4 Private Drive.

Myou skipped over and knocked on the door.

"Boy! Answer the door!" A voice called from the other side.

A second later the door opened revealing a young boy. "May I help you?" He asked in a small voice.

Myou smiled. "Hi! I'm Myou and this is Ami, and we just moved into number 6, across the street!"

"Who is it boy!"

The boy turned his head to face a very large man, sitting at a table. "Um, new neighbors, sir?"

The large man stood and walked to the door, pushing the boy out of the way. "'Ello, and what can I do for you?"

Myou smiled. "My father thought it would be a good idea if we got acquainted with our neighbors! He said you had a son our age, oh, I'm Myou and this is my sister, Ami."

Vernon eyed the two girls for a few seconds before Dudley came to the door. He wiped his sweaty palms on his shirt and smiled at Myou, who found it hard to smile back. "'Ello, I'm Dudley."

Myou gave him the sweetest smile she could conjure. "Oh, Hi. I'm Myou."

Dudley laughed piggishly. "That's a funny name."

Ami glared at him. "Like yours is any better?"

"Um…who was that other boy, the one who answered the door?" Myou asked quickly, in order to cover her sister's rudeness.

Neither the large man, nor his son answered for a second. "Oh, well, he's my nephew. Not good for anything though; a bad apple."

Myou stole another glance at the boy, who was now setting food on the table. "Oh, I see. Well, my sister and I are sorry for interrupting your dinner; maybe we should come back another time."

"Why don't you join us?" Dudley said excitedly.

Vernon looked at his son, then back at the guest. "Yes, why don't you join us?"

Dinner with the Dursley's was an odd affair, Myou decided. Dudley got the most food, she noticed, and Harry just got whatever Dudley didn't eat, which wasn't much. And Myou had a sinking feeling that the only reason Dudley was eating so much was because he didn't want Harry to eat anything at all.

"So, Dudley…What school are you planning on going to next year?"

Dudley straightened his back. "Smeltings, of course."

"Smeltings?" Myou asked in a curious voice.

Ami snorted at her sister. "Idiot. It's a rather harsh boarding school. Dad went there when he was our age."

Myou raised a brow at her sister. "He didn't move us here so Kisho and Haru could go there did he?"

"Your dad went to Smeltings, what's his name?" Mr. Dursley interjected before Ami could respond.

"His name is David Belfair, sir." The younger said politely.

"Ho ho! Really now my dear?" Vernon said with a cheer as he shoved a carrot into his mouth. "Petunia, David was a dear friend! We should invite him over sometime."

Petunia, a rather skinny woman with what looked like the neck of a Giraffe, smiled at him. "Yes, of course!"

Harry rolled his eyes and looked back at his food.

"So," Myou began, looking at the quiet boy, "What's your name?"

He gave her a shocked look. "H-Harry,"

"Where will you be going to school?"

"Oh, well, I'm going to be going to Stonewall High." He said before looking back at his food, figuring it was the end of the conversation.

Myou smiled. "Oh, is it a nice school?"

"They stuff people's heads down the toilets the first day at Stonewall." Dudley snorted out with another piggish laugh.

Myou wrinkled her nose. "That's ghastly! Surly you're joking?"

Dudley laughed once more. "Nope, I'm sure he will get more than one dunking too!"

Myou shifted in her seat, but said nothing, taking a bite out of her spaghetti. Luckily, the silence was soon broken by a knock at the door.

"Get it, boy." Said Vernon, not looking up from his newspaper.

Harry sighed and rose to answer the door. "May I help you?"

"Hello sweetie," Myou's mother spoke, "my name is Emi; I'm Myou and Ami's mother. This is David, and these are our son's."

Harry smiled. "Oh, come in."

Emi smiled back at the boy and entered the house. "Hello." She said with a smile, nodding her head at the people at the table.

"Mom!" Myou greeted, grateful for the interruption.

"David! It's good to see you again, it's me, Vernon." Mr. Dursley said, walking over to the man and extending his hand.

"Vernon! Wow! You look…different." David said, shaking the other man's hand. "So, you didn't move I see? Still number 4 Private Drive."

"Yes, yes, why don't we go to the living room…Dudley, take them up to your room, the boy too, after he cleans the table." Vernon said as he directed David and Emi into the living room.

"What?" Kisho protested. "We didn't get to eat yet."

"Don't be a pig." Haru teased, following the fat boy upstairs.

Myou pursed her lips together. "Ami, you go ahead. I'm gonna help Harry." She walked over to the table and helped Harry gather the dishes.

"Um…thank you." Harry said with a blush.

She smiled back. "It's no problem, Harry…your Aunt and Uncle don't seem to treat you very well. Does Dudley ever have to do stuff like this?"" She asked as she helped him put the dishes in the dish washer.

"Nope, just me. It's always been that way." Harry shrugged.

OOOOOO

Ron Weasly wasn't a morning person by anyone standards. He had tried many muggle and magically ways to wake himself up early in the mornings (rather his mother had) but nothing ever worked. Until today. Today at five in the morning his eyes opened automatically. He could feel a knot in his stomach that nagged at him, telling him he should be afraid. His groggy mind tried to catch up with his body and it took him a moment to realize why today was different then every other day.

Hogwarts letters were going to be sent out today. Today was the day he officially became a wizard. Or, today would be the day he turned out to be a squib. He wouldn't even consider that he was a squib if it wasn't for Fred, George, and Alexis. Alexis had been an annoying addition to their family for seven years now, and in his opinion she was worse than Fred and Georgia put together, even though she was their age. For the past year the three had been telling Ron that no wizarding school would ever want him and, after this long, he was starting to believe it.

With all of his other siblings, there had always been some kind of indicator that they were magically inclined. Wandless magic as everyone called it. Even Ginny, who was younger than him, did stuff that she didn't mean too because of the magic in her body. With Ron, however, nothing strange had ever happened. He had never done anything to alert anyone to the fact that he was, indeed, a wizard. So, needless to say, he was a little worried.

Dazed, Ron sat up from bed and got dressed in boxers and a t-shirt before heading down stairs and praying that the twins and girl were not awake.

"Aw, you're up rather early, Ronnie-poo!"

Ron groaned and decided that someone in the universe hated him. "Shut-up Alexis!" he snapped back, turning to look to the girl as he came down the stairs, a glare on his face.

Alexis was a beautiful girl with long black hair and shining violet eyes. She mock pouted at the red headed boy. "Don't be so mean, Ronnie-poo! I was only commenting on how you were up early. It's not like I was implying anything." She then gave him a sly look. "Oh, I get it. You're worried about your Hogwarts letter."

"I am not!" He growled out, sitting at the table. "I have nothing to be worried about! I'm going to Hogwarts!"

She smiled a sickly sweet smile. "Well, the letters will be coming today. We'll get the chance to know whether or not you're a failure by breakfast."

Ron's hands balled into fist, "Just shove it, Alexis!"

"Shove what?" George said lazily as he entered the kitchen and sat down at the table to the left of Alexis.

"That, George," Alexis started, beaming at him, "is a very interesting question to which I'm not sure I want to know the answer to."

"What are you guys talking 'bout?" This time it was Fred who entered the kitchen, taking his seat on the other side of Alexis.

"How I became the amazing person that I am." The ebony haired girl said with a smirk while checking her nails.

"Oh, that's an easy one," George butted in with a smile before wrapping his arm around the girl's shoulders. "It's all thanks to me."

"You can think that if you want, George, but I'm way beyond your level." She smirked shrugging his arm off.

"Alexis," George gasped, with a mock hurt expression on his face. "Are you trying to tell me that you've forgotten about all the long, dark, nights we've spent together?"

A mischievous grin crossed her face, "That's exactly what I'm trying to say. I think you'll have to find a way to jog my memory."

"I do not want to hear this!" Ron suddenly shouted, jumping from his seat. "You guys are sick!" He then paused and looked at the trio. Suddenly nervous, he slowly sank back into his seat. "Don't you dare." He whispered fiercely. "Don't you dare pull a prank on me! It's too early in the morning for this nonsense!"

"You better not," Ginny commented, as she joined her siblings downstairs. "Mom will be down shortly. If you pull anything now, she'll just extend your grounding."

Ron was visibly relieved by this bit of news and sat back down at the table, "What about Dad?"

"He had to go off to work early." She told him, finishing her descent down the stairs. "The ministry's having him deliver letters to some muggle-borns."

Alexis squealed and engulfed the girl in a massive hug. "You're the best informant a girl could ever ask for."

Just as the words came out of her mouth, Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs. "Now everyone sit down while I make breakfast." She ordered, "Wait, where's Percy?"

"He's still sleeping." Ginny said blandly while pulling out her chair. "He stayed up reading till late last night."

"How do you always know everything?" Ron gapped.

"Magic." Alexis supplied.

"Ha ha, you're incredibly funny, Alexis."

Their banter continued for several minutes. Although, with their mother present, there was no talk of pranks or Hogwarts. Shortly before breakfast Percy managed to join everyone downstairs. The snobby older boy may have been smart and well behaved, but he was by no means an early riser just like Ron. It wasn't until after Mrs. Weasly brought breakfast out that Alexis's prediction came true. The owl arrived with the Hogwarts letters. Ron grabbed the letters off the owl's leg and frenetically flipped through them in search of his.

"It's not here!" He yelled. "What did you do with my letter?"

Alexis blinked in amazement, "Wow, Fred. You were actually right. He is a squib."

"And to think, no one believed me." The twin put a hand over his head, acting as if he was hurt.

"Fred, George, Alexis, what did you do with his letter?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Mother!" George cried. "How could you jump to such conclusions?"

"Yeah we love our little Ronnie-poo" Alexis added.

"We would never steal his letter!" Fred said next, finishing for the trio.

"I'm sure if Ron has a letter, it's there." Ginny added, stealing a glance at a smirking Alexis.

"But it's not here!" Ron whined. "You guys had to have done something." Tears threatened his eyes and he took off running upstairs.

"Something?" Fred laughed.

"And what is this something he's accusing us of doing?"

Alexis' smirk grew wider. "He couldn't possibly be accusing us of intercepting the owl, and covering his letter with a powder that causes invisibility for exactly 1 hour, 25 minutes, and 6 seconds, could he?"

OOOOOO

Emi Belfair was a woman with very traditional values. Among said values was the belief that every morning her children and husband deserved a nice home cooked breakfast. So every day at about 5 the Japanese woman would wake up, take a long bath, and then head down to make breakfast before anyone else in the house even stirred from their dreamland.

Today however, at six-thirty, she was interrupted by a knock on the door. This was unusual considering the only people in the neighborhood she knew were the Dursley's and they had vanished less than a week ago after the street was flooded with a flock of owls. After she wiped her hands on her apron, she headed to the door. "Can I help you?" She asked with a slight frown.

The man at the door was a tall, balding man. What was odd was the fact that he was wearing worn green robes of some sort. "'Ello ma'am. My name is Arthur Weasley. I'm here to talk to you about your daughters.

"Oh no, what did they do?" Mrs. Belfair paled as a feeling of dread overcame her. "Wait. You should probably just come in."

"Uh, right. That would be best." Mr. Weasley smiled, as she led him inside.

"Have a seat...would you like some tea." She offered as she showed him to the living room.

He smiled at her. "That would be lovely."

"I'm sorry for whatever those girls did. I can't seem to get them to behave, though they aren't as bad as their brothers. I do have to say that I'm surprised, they haven't done anything recently. There was this one incident last time we moved, they set the neighbor's yard on fire. Then there was the time all the animals in the neighborhood went missing and I found them locked in the girls' room. Of course they always say they never know how it happens, that's where their brothers get it from. They are such bad example set-"

"Excuse me, Mrs. Belfair...I seem to have given you the impression that they've done something wrong."

"They haven't?" She asked, giving him a very perplexed look.

Arthur laughed. "No, no. Of course not. They've been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Witchcraft? Wizardry? I'm sure I don't understand." Emi was starting to think that she should not have let this man into her home without first finding out if he was sane or not. Apparently, he wasn't.

Mr. Belfair yawned and walked into the room, still in his pajamas. "Emi, dear, who are you talking to?"

Arthur stood and reached for the man's hand. "Arthur Weasley sir."

"Do I...know you?"

At this, the red head laughed. "I don't believe so. I was just telling your wife that your daughters were accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"That's how I know you! You dated my sister Mary the second year of school, the third too if I remember." He recalled. "She just could stop talking about you. She said you charmed her right from the start."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Oh, you must be Genève's brother! It's a pleasure to make you acquaintance! This is perfect. That means it will be a lot easier to explain this to you."

OOOOOO

"This is where you get your wands." Mr. Belfair said, standing in front of a large building. "Now that we've exchanged our 'muggle' money for wizarding money, we can buy wands for the both of you."

Myou and Ami stood holding each other's hands as they looked up at the building. "And wands help us channel our magic, right?" Myou asked, turning to the man.

He nodded. "Correct. Now, from what we know, you two are used to doing what is call wandless magic."

"You mean like when the neighbor's yard was set on fire or when all of the pets in the neighborhood ended up in our room, right?" This time it was Ami who spoke. "I told you we didn't do it, mom. And you didn't believe us!"

Their mother rolled her eyes as she huddled closer to their father. "Well technically you two still did do it. You just didn't mean to."

Their father laughed. "I should have known you two were witches after all of the stuff Genève put me through before we found of she was a witch. Alright. Come on then. Let's go get you some wands girls! Come on Kisho, Haru. Don't wander off. We'll never be able to find you here." Their father led the way into the wand shop, but no one was standing behind the counter. "Mr. Ollivander?"

An elderly man with big round glasses appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "'Ello mates. What can I help you with today?"

"We need wands!" Myou announced proudly, stepping forward. "Two please!"

The man laughed. "I suppose you two are muggle born then? First time in the alley?"

The younger twin nodded her head profusely. "Yep!"

"Alright. How this works is I'll hand you a wand and you give it a try right here. If it's not the wand for you, we'll try a different one!"

"But that'll take all day!" Ami said with a gasp. "That's ridiculous."

"Ah, but it's the wand who chooses you, young lady. Alright, I think I had a wand for you. Loud-mouth, speaks her mind…now let's see…" He muttered the last bit as he disappeared. Sounds could be heard from the back before finally he appeared again, a box in his hands. "Here we are. Oak. 11 3/4 . Try it out!" He said as he opened the box.

Ami nodded her head as she stared in awe before she picked up the wand. However, in an instant, sparks flew and burned her hand, making her drop it. She cried out and put her hand to her chest, but was relieved when she felt no pain. "I don't think that's the right one."

Mr. Ollivander's eyes were wide when Ami looked back up at him. "You have a very strong spirit, and strong magic because of it. Can I ask…have you ever done…wandless magic?"

"Yeah, I set the neighbor's yard on fire once." She said with a nod of her head.

He nodded and started to mutter to himself once again before disappearing once more. This time, it took him much longer to come back, and when he did, he was carrying a pure black wand case with a strange symbol upon it. "This is a wand made of the Hazel tree. 10¼. It's core is special. One of a kind." He leaned down, "It's mad from the scales of a Salamander, a ferocious type of fire dragon."

"And you think that this wand is meant for me?" After he nodded, Ami gulped and picked the wand up cautiously. Light emitted from the tip and she squinted her eyes until she realized it didn't blind her; it was calling to her. The light was pure and hot; it awoke her soul and made her want to sob tears of joy. After a minute of starring into the glorious light, it ebbed away into nothingness. Ami knew, however, that this was the wand for her. "How much is it?" She looked up at Mr. Ollivander and could tell that he was even more amazed then she.

"You, my dear, are the first witch or wizard to ever be able to hold that wand since I created it. It is one of a kind and therefore, priceless. However, I want you to have it for free. It'll do me no good sitting here considering no one else can have it." He smiled genuinely to her before turning to Myou. "And you? A leader I see. Shy at all?"

"A little?" she answered after thinking about it for a second.

"Wandless magic? Any like your sister?"

"I accidently kidnapped all the neighborhood animals and locked them in my room once." She said with a bright red blush.

"Ah. An animal lover I see." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Special though, just like your sister, I can see." He started to mumble and mutter under his breath. "One of a kind, yes…" Then he disappeared once more. After fifteen minutes, he came back with a snow white box that had a design of red dots and swirls. It looked like it had been bled on. "This is made from a weeping willow. 9¾. Very special core too. Hair from the tail of a Huli Jing."

"A nine tailed fox spirit." Their mother spoke, eyeing the wand.

"Right you are. Once more, this is one of a kind. I never bring it out anymore for reasons I don't think you want to know. But go on, try it out."

Myou gave him a skeptical look before she reached for the offered wand. Bright red lights of energy swirled fiercely around her and she tried not to cry out. Her eyes clenched shut to avoid her hair, which was whipping around her and lashing her in the face. Finally she shouted, "Knock it off!" and just like that, it stopped. The wand pulsed in her hands angrily a few more times before finally it was still.

"Ah-ha! Very magical children indeed! I can't wait to service you two boys!" He exclaimed, looked down at the two male twins. "How long until you attend Hogwarts?"

"Next year!" Kisho said excitedly.

"We hope," Haru added. "We won't find out if we are wizards until next year when we get our letters."

"They do wandless magic though." Their father said, ruffling their hair. "I'm sure of it. You'll see us next year."

After a little small talk about how to take care of their wands, the family of six headed to their next destination to get books. After a few more hours the family split up after some convincing from Myou.

"Now remember," Their mother told them, "stay together. Avoid strangers. Be careful. Get whatever you guys need, alright?"

And with those final words, the twin girls disappeared into the crowd. "Alright, let's go buy ourselves some pets!" Myou said proudly, leading the way to Magical Menagerie. "I want to get a cat!"

"I think mom might get upset with us if we did that." Ami said nervously as she looked up at the giant building filled with magical items of every kind.

"Oh come on Ami." She nudged her sister's arm. "Why would mom get upset with us for buying pets? She said we could buy whatever we wanted." She commented in an overly innocent voice.

"You are such a sly manipulative little freak." Ami sighed.

Myou raised her brow. "What do you mean by that?"

"'Mom do you think it would be ok if Ami and I go off by ourselves. I think we should start acquainting ourselves with the Wizarding world.' those words sound familiar to you?" The older sister said, mocking her sister's voice.

"Uh, well. I had to tell mom something." Myou laughed nervously. "I saw this really cute cat and I really want it."

"Fine, I wanted to get an owl anyway." The older said with a smirk before the two made their way into the store together.

OOOOOO

"The place is packed full of muggles, of course." Molly complained as she ushered her children to the platform.

"Mom, I don't see why I can't go." Her youngest daughter complained.

"You're not old enough Ginny, now be quiet." Their mother scolded with a very disapproving look.

"Mrs. Weasly, I'm sure Ginny could fit in my trunk. I'd have no problem taking care of her. It's not like I have a pet." Alexis argued pulling Ginny into a big hug.

"Yeah, I could be her pet!" The young girl chimed in excitedly.

"Don't go getting her hopes up Alexis. You know she can't go."

Alexis gave her best puppy dog look that she could muster while looking at her adoptive mother. "But I want Ginny to come with me. It's so lonely at Hogwarts without my dear beloved roommate."

"Both of you be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first." She said the last bit with love and adoration as she turned her eyes to her other son. The snobby, older child briskly marched through the platform without a word to his family.

"Fred you're next."

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?" He asked, feigning hurt.

"Sorry, George, dear." The woman sighed, causing Alexis and the other twin to snicker.

"Only joking, I am Fred," He laughed as he raced off to the barrier, followed by George and Alexis.

Harry, who had been watching these events unfold nearby, could no longer contain his curiosity at what was going on. The four kids had... vanished into a... wall. They seemed to be going to the same place as he was, and obviously they knew something he didn't. It was time for him to take a chance, and ask complete strangers for help. "Excuse me."

"Hello, dear," Mrs. Weasly said. "First time to Hogwarts? Ron's new too." She pointed to her youngest son. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.

"Yes," said Harry. "The thing is... I don't know how to..."

"How to get onto the platform?" She asked sweetly. "Don't worry all you have to do is walk strait into the wall. Best to do it at a run if you're nervous."

OOOOOO

"Need help?" Alexis asked a girl who appeared to be struggling with her suitcase.

The girl had brown/blondish hair, and bright golden eyes. She smiled up at Alexis warmly. "I would greatly appreciate it."

"It's not problem." The older girl spoke with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Just don't get too upset when I call in a favor."

"So you had ulterior motives after all." The first year laughed. "I'm Ruthian by the way."

"The name's Alexis. You'll be sure to hear angry teachers screaming it all year long."

"Fred? George? Alexis? Where did you three run off to?"

"It seems I'm being summoned for a final farewell. I'll see you later." The older girl sighed running off.

"Ron you have something on your nose." She heard Mrs. Weasly fuss as she walked up  
He struggled in her arms. "Mom...geroff."

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somfink on his nosie?" Fred teased in a baby voice.

"Shut up." Ron glared.

"Where's Percy?" Their mother suddenly asked, looking around for the boy.

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Unfortunately, he's coming right now."

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front; the prefects have got two compartments to themselves..."

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said George, with an air of great surprise.

"You should have said something," Alexis added. "We had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it." Fred said thoughtfully.

"Once..." George said with a finger to his chin.

"Or twice..." Fred added in a teasing voice.

"A minute..." This time is was Alexis who spoke, her eyes gleaming with laughter.

"All summer..." They finished together before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

The other boy scowled at the three. "Oh, shut up!"

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" Ron asked with a glare of his own, shooting a jealous look at his older brother.

"Because he's a prefect," Said their mother fondly. "Alright, dear, well, have a good term... send me an owl when you get there." She kissed him on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to her three trouble makers. "Now, you three... this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've ... you've blown up a toilet or..."

Alexis's eyes gleamed with a faraway look. "Blown up a toilet?"

"We've never blown up a toilet." Fred added with the same look.

"Bloody brilliant idea though, thanks Mom." George finished, a smirk adoring his face.

"It's not funny." She gave a disapproving look. "And look after Ron." She added after a moment, though she knew she would thoroughly regret her words.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing dreadfully vile happens to my precious wittle Ronnie-poo." Alexis smiled evilly at her 'brother'.

"Yeah, ikkle Ronniekins is safe with us." Fred and George said at one, giving the youngest boy a predatory look, just as Alexis was doing.

Ron groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Shut up."

Fred's eyes suddenly lit up and he turned to his mother who was giving them all a worried look. "Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

George nodded his head and added, "You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station?"

"Wait, hold on? What black haired boy? There was a black haired boy. Why don't I recall this?" Alexis pondered.

"Cause you weren't paying attention."

"Anyway, want to know who he is?"

"Who?"Alexis asked in an eager voice, jumping from foot to foot.

"Harry Potter!" Both the twins exclaimed at once.

Ginny squealed with excitement. "Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, oh please..."

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?" Their mother asked, feeling a bit of wonder on the inside, though she knew that he was an odd one.

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there... like lightning."

"Poor dear... no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get on the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" Fred pondered with a finger to his chin. "Do you think he'd tell us?"

His mother gave him a stern look. "I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on." Said the twin with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, you know what!" Alexis interjected finally. "I met someone even more important."

George's eyes flashed as he turned to his best friend."Someone more important than Harry Potter?"

"Yeah." She confirmed with a nod of her head.

Fred beamed with excitement. "Who?"

"I met... Ron's future wife!" She squealed pulling Ron into a massive hug.

"Not funny, Alexis!" Ron growled, trying to get out of the girls vice like grip around his neck. "Let go of me!"

"Oh come on Ronnie-poo, this is an exciting moment for all of us!"

"George get her off of me!"

The twin laughed, "Alright Alexis, enough smothering my brother. We want him alive for his first year of Hogwarts."

"Ok," She submitted. "But I can smother him more when we get to school, can't I?"

"Sure thing."

The train whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" Mrs. Weasly ordered, and the four kids clambered onto the train. They leaned out the window for her to kiss them goodbye and their sister began to cry.

"Mrs. Weasly, are you sure I can't take her with me." Alexis begged, a few tears falling down her cheek.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Don't cry Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls, like always."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat." George added with a huge, teasing smile on his face.

"George!"

"Only joking, Mom."

The train pulled off, and the four of them watched as Ginny ran along with the train for a good bit. When she finally fell behind, they leaned back in through the window.

"Go ahead and find somewhere to sit," George advised Ron. "We might check in with you later."

"Toodles." Alexis waved as she ran off down the aisle.

OOOOOO

*Some dialogue taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

A/N: Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter fandom nor do I make any money from this.

OOOOOO

Ron sighed as he shuffled down the hall of the train while looking for an empty compartment. He was half hoping he could sit with his brothers and Alexis to avoid having to sit with complete strangers. Looking into each compartment, however, he prayed that he could at least find one that had room for one more person. Knowing his luck, he would be stuck in the hallway all trip.

"You can sit in here,"

Ron turned to the voice and found another first year student leaning against the entrance to a compartment that was otherwise empty. "Thanks." He mutter shyly before making his way to her and putting his stuff away. "I'm Ron by the way."

The girl brushed a lock of golden brown hair from her tanned face. "Ruthian. It's nice to meet you." She commented after a moment, looking rather nervous. She had every right to be, though. She was not human, but instead an elf. Elves were forbidden to attend wizarding schools, however Dumbledore and came to her himself to invite her. "So…this your first year too I suppose?" She asked after an awkward silence.

He fumbled with his words for a second before nodding his head. "Um, yeah."

There was a knock on the compartment door and after a second, it was opened to reveal a boy with messy black hair and big round glasses. "Excuse me, can I sit with you? I'm afraid all the others are full." He asked shyly, looking to his feet.

Suddenly, the boy was flung forward as someone crashed into his back and wrapped their arms around his waist. "Oh my god! Harry! You're a wizard too?" Myou cried out after she turned him around. "We heard people talking about you! They kept calling you the-boy-who-lived!"

"Myou? Ami?" Harry looked back and forth between the twins with furrowed brows. "You guys are witches? Are your parents witches too?" He asked after sitting next to Ron, who scooted close to the window so they could fit more people.

Both girls took a seat next to Ruthian. "Nope, just us!" Myou said proudly, puffing out her chest, "Oh, and our aunt Genève. So who are you two?" Myou asked, turning to his new, companions.

Ron was the first to answer. "I'm Ron Weasley." He said in an important voice, trying to look just as significant as the boy next to him.

"I'm Ruthian Abell."

"It's great to meet both of you." Myou smiled excitedly, "Hey Ron would you happen to be related to an Arthur Weasley?"

"Yeah, how do you know my dad?"

"He brought us our letters." Ami answered. "I'm Ami and this is Myou by the way. Sorry, she talks I."

"Would you like anything off the cart, dears?" Asked an elderly witch as she came by with a large cart filled with sweets and snacks off all kinds Ruthian, shriveled her nose in disgust and looked out the window. The twins, however jumped up, along with Harry, and practically bought the whole thing.

"Ron, don't you want anything?" Harry asked quickly.

Ron looked downcast and shook his head. "Um, no, I brought sandwiches." He said, pulling out a lumpy package and unwrapping it as the trolley lady left to the other compartments. "She always forgets I don't like corned beef." He whispered to himself.

Myou looked down at her candy, then back at Ron. "Hey! Those look good! I'll trade you…some Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pastries, and Every Flavor Beans for them?" She asked him, giving him a puppy dog look.

Ron smiled. "Oh, sure! If you really want them I mean…"

Myou felt happy as Ron smiled and took a bite out of one of the Pumpkin Pastries. She looked down at the corned beef sandwich and held back a grimace, then took a bite out of it. She mentally sighed; it wasn't the most terrible thing she'd ever eaten.

"What are these?" Harry suddenly asked, studying a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not…real frogs, are they?" He asked, feeling as if nothing would startle him anymore.

Ruthian spoke up first. "No, they're not real." She said with a roll of her eyes as she continued to stare out the window of the train.

"Hey, check the card and see who it is; I'm missing Agrippa." Ron said.

"They come with cards?" Myou asked in wonder, picking up one of her own packages and studying it intently.

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know. Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect – famous witches and wizards. I've got 500, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy." The red head answered, opening one of his own packages. "Rats, it's another Dumbledore." He sighed, putting the package down.

Myou frowned at him then looked down at her own chocolate frog. Praying, she slowly opened the package with her eyes clenched shut. "Oh man," She sighed as she saw her card. It wasn't Agrippa or Ptolemy.

"Sorry," Everyone turned to see a boy looking into their compartment. "has anyone seen a toad at all?" Everyone shook their heads and the boy sighed before moving on to the next compartment.

"Can you believe that? I mean to bring a toad? I would lose it as soon as possible. Though, I brought Scabbers here," Ron took out a rat from his jacket, "so I can't talk. I tried to work a spell on him to turn him yellow, you know, make him a little more interesting, but it didn't work. Wanna see?" Ron pulled out his wand, but was stopped by a voice.

"Has anyone seen a toad, Neville's lost one?" The girl had a sort of bossy voice to her, and Ron didn't take nicely to that.

"We already told him we haven't seen it." He said in an annoyed voice, but the girl wasn't even listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then." She sat down by Ruthian

Ron looked taken aback. "Um, er, alright then." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He then waved his wand and tapped the rat in his hands, but nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Asked the girl, "Well, it's not very good, now is it?"

"That was a bit mean, you know?" Myou barked out as Ron looked downcast again. "He was just giving it a shot. Not like you could do any better. We are all first years here." Myou glared at Hermione, who was glaring at her. "You know, it's going to be hard for you to make friends if you're so…know-it-all-ish."

Hermione stopped glaring and frowned. She then sighed. "I'm nervous. There's not one magical person in my family and well, I'm just a little scared is all."

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron muttered after the awkward silence.

"Harry Potter." Harry followed up.

"You're the Harry Potter? I know all about you! You're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century!"

Harry blushed and looked a bit confused. "I am?"

"Yes you are. Oh, well I better go help Neville. Bye! See you soon." Hermione then left with the toadless boy, Neville.

"Say Harry, what house do you think you'll get in. Mum says she knows I'll get Gryffindor. Everyone in the family has been there!" Ron said proudly after a few moments alone.

Harry shook his head. "I dunnno."

"Well I already know what house I'll be in." Ami said proudly, taking a bite out of a pumpkin pastry. "I'm going to get into Ravenclaw."

Her sister laughed at her. "Why is that?"

"Because the Ravenclaws are the smartest. The graduation scores from their house are the best in the school." The elder twin replied with a click of her tongue.

Myou's eyes widened. "How do you know everything? Did you research this?"

Ami scoffed. "Yeah, while you were memorizing Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them I was looking up statistics on Hogwarts." She paused to put a finger on her chin. "You know, I would say Slytherin for you, but no muggle-born has ever been sent to Slytherin. And for good reasons to."

Ruthian smiled. "Well, I think Gryffindor is the place for me. Gryffindors are brave and not afraid of anything, no matter what the challenge is! Whether it's facing a fierce dragon, or looking death in the face and laughing at it! Exciting no?"

"No." Said everyone in unison.

Once again their fun was interrupted as a pale blonde boy, Draco Malfoy, entered the compartment with two of his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. "Is it true, I hear Harry Potter is in here. That you then?" Malfoy asked, looking at Harry.

"Yes." Harry replied, looking at the two other boys. Each one standing on a side of Malfoy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Draco Malfoy." Ron coughed into his hand, which was really the polite way of holding back a snigger. Malfoy looked at him. "Think I've got a funny name do you? Well, I don't even need to ask who you are; dad's told me all about the Weasleys. Red hair, freckled faces, and more children then they can afford." Malfoy sneered at Ron and turned back to Harry. "You'll find that some Wizarding families are much better than the others, Potter. You wouldn't want to go and make friends with the wrong sort. I could help you there." Malfoy held out his hand to shake Harry's but the-boy-who-lived didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are on my own, thanks." He said as calm as ever.

Malfoy didn't get red in the cheeks like one would think, however they did turn a bit pink compared to his normal pale completion. "I'd be careful, Potter," He sneered slowly, "unless you're a bit politer, you just might end up like your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either, and look where it got them."

Everyone jumped up immediately. "Say that again!" Ron said rather bravely.

"Oh, fight us, will you?" Malfoy said with a sneer. A wand was put in his face.

"I may be muggle born, but I'm memorized almost ever hex in the book." Myou said threateningly, glaring at the boy.

Draco glared. "I doubt a mud-blood could ever perform a decent hex!"

Myou opened her mouth, most likely to say a hex, but Ami pounced at Draco, punching him in the face. As both of them landed on the floor, Ami on top, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "If you ever and I do mean EVER say anything mean or nasty to my sister again…I swear I'll Crucio you to oblivion!"

Everyone was silent in the compartment. Ever heard of a silence so think you could hear a pin drop miles away? This was like that. Malfoy sneered suddenly. "That a threat, mud blood? Are you that willing to go to Azkaban?"

Ami snickered. "No, Malfoy, it's not a threat; it's a bloody promise."

"She doesn't mean it, Malfoy." Myou said, quietly, pulling her sister away from the boy. "She's just protective."

Malfoy got up and sneered one last time before leaving. Just as everyone started to settle down, the annoying girl showed back up. "You'd better hurry and get your robes on, we're almost there," She commented in once again a bossy voice before leaving again.

OOOOOO

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find,  
A smarter hat then me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head,  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Were you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a thinking Cap!"

The five friends sat together, anxiously awaiting to see what house they would be placed in. Myou pulled Ruthian's sleeve and whispered into her ear. "Hey, can I ask you a question? It's been nagging me since I met you."

The young elf sighed. She knew this was coming ever Ami had said that Myou memorized the entire Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them book. "Sure, what do you want to know?" She whispered back as a knot grew in her stomach.

"Are you…an elf?" She asked shyly, a blush adoring her face.

Ruthian sighed again. "You can't tell anyone. It's illegal for me to be here. Dumbledore will get in so much trouble if anyone found out."

The muggle-born witch nodded her head. "That is so cool! Your secret is safe with me! My lips are sealed!"

"Abell, Ruthian."

Ruthian took a deep breath and smiled. "Well, wish me luck. We'll talk more about this later." She walked to the stool and looked up at Dumbledore. He nodded his head at her. She smiled and sat on the stool, then put the hat on her head.

Ah, what do we have here…An elf, uh?

Ruthian jumped, startled as the strange voice whispered into her ear. "How did you know that?" She asked, skeptically.

There is nothing that I do not know, as long as you know it…now let's see, you are brave, very much so…kind, courageous…I have the perfect place for someone like you… "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table on the far left cheered. Ruthian had become the first Gryffindor of the year. She smiled at Dumbledore and stood. She placed the hat back on the stool and thanked it, then made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat down. She was greeted with hand-shakes and friendly faces. A few more people's turns came up before finally, Ami's name was called.

Ami gulped and practically ran to the stool and jammed the hat on her head.

Let's see…you're a smart one all right…so much could be done with applying yourself…

"What…? Is that the…hat talking?" Ami asked, startled as she look around her.

I'm not just any hat, I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat…now, let's see…what to do… "Ravenclaw!" The muggle-born smirked as she hoped out of the seat and ran to the table full of cheering students.

"Belfair, Myou!" McGonagall read the second twins name from the scroll.

Said girl stood calmly and sauntered up to the stool, despite the knot in her stomach. Slowly, she sat down in the stool and placed the hat on her head. She sat there for a full ten minutes feeling nervous and stupid until finally she heard a voice ring out in her head.

Oh my, what is this? So smart and cunning. Strong too. So much power in your little head. The only question is, are you ready? Tough times and hard challenges await you. It's decided I know what to do with you. "Slytherin!"

No table stood to clap and cheer. Myou slid down from the chair and took the hat off her head, wringing it nervously. McGonagall nodded her head to a table to the far right, filled with students who looked like what one might think a villain in a mystery novel looked like. All of them had their eyes on her, glaring. The young girl sighed and dragged her feet over to the table that was pointed out to her. "Um, hi! I'm-"

The girl she was sitting beside glared hard at her. "I don't care. No one here cares." She flung her hair over her shoulder. "Look, let me explain something to you. I don't know you. Not one person here has ever heard of the 'Belfair' family. This can only mean one thing. You are a mud-blood. Slytherin hates mud-bloods. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

A lump grew in Myou's stomach and she nodded her head, turning to face her sister, who was sitting only on table over. The two locked eyes and Myou gave her elder twin a weak smile. Ami mouthed 'you ok?' to her and all she could do was nod her head.

Suddenly, a commotion broke out at the Gryffindor table as the students began to clap and cheer, yelling 'We got Potter, we got Potter,' over and over again for a few moments before the teachers quieted them down.

After a few more moments, dread filled her as a smirking Draco Malfoy sat across her in-between his two bodyguards. "You know what I say Myou? Why don't you just go back to your pathetic muggle home?" Malfoy said with a smirk. "I don't know what that stupid hat put you here, but as you can see he was mistaken. No one here wants you."

Myou looked down again. "I-"

"How about you leave the girl alone, Malfoy?" Said an Italian boy as he sat next to Myou. "Hi, my name's Blaise Zabini. And you are?"

Myou smiled. Finally, someone who wasn't determined to torture her. "I'm Myou! It's nice to meet you!"

"Blaise, why must you associate yourself with the mud-bloods? It's degrading." Draco said in a bored drawl.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said, cutting Malfoy off. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Myou smiled at his small speech then she got the sock of her life when food appeared before her. "Wow!" She exclaimed, filling her plate. To her dismay, the other Slytherins not only ignored her but scooted away and refused to even look at her. Sighing, she picked up her fork and poked at a few things, but didn't even eat.

"Just ignore them. The whole lot of them are stuck up." Blaise said with a wink as he took a bite out of his steak. "So, whole family of muggles? Sounds nice."

Myou smiled a bit and took a bite of a rather sweet looking roll. "Yes, the whole family, except an aunt. But all of this is quite exciting…except that stupid hat put me in the wrong house."

Blaise flashed her a brilliant smile. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm glad you're here."

After everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore rose again to speak. "Ahem, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students should note this as well." Myou laughed as Dumbledore's twinkling eyes strayed to a pair of red headed twins and a brunette with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I have also been asked by Mr. Flinch to remind you all that no magic is allowed to be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch try-outs will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch before the deadline. And one last note, that I have to make. I must tell that this year the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very tragic, painful death."

Myou turned to Blaise. "Is he serious?"

He shrugged. "I don't see why not. This is Hogwarts after all."

She looked taken aback for a few seconds, then Dumbledore spoke again. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song! Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go."

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

Myou smiled and laughed. As ridiculous as the song was it managed to cheer her up quite a bit. She was determined to adapt to her unfortunate situation.

Everyone finished the song at different times. At last, only Fred, George, and Alexis were left singing it to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, whipping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Maye noticed as they were leaving that Draco hung behind the pack and soon, she lost him in the crowd. The rest of the Slytherins followed their prefect, James Adams, to the Slytherin common room, which was (not surprising to Myou) just like the dungeons and located under the lake. Myou sighed as she looked around; it was dark, dreary, and cold.

Blaise, who was walking beside her, smirked. "It gets better, don't worry." And he right. The common room was amazing; it had high ceilings and comfy looking chairs and couches. There were beautiful paintings everywhere, tables at, and a fire place. The girl's dormitories were equally impressive. And her bed? Soft mattress, covered in sliver and green blankets, silk sheets, it was perfect. However, her roommates? Not so perfect; Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, and Daphne Greengrass. All of them were from pure-blood families…and none of them were happy to be in the same room as Myou.

Myou tried to smiled. "Hi…"

Daphne looked over at Myou and sighed. "For goodness sake." She whispered with a glare at Pansy. "Hi. I'm Daphne. I'm sorry for Jasmine," Daphne whispered to Myou, "she was a bit of a you-know-what at dinner tonight."

Myou was delighted. This was great; one of her roommates was actually nice. "It's ok really!"

Daphne shook her head. "Don't let the girl walk all over you, if you give her the chance, she will, and it will hurt, ok? She knows just the right buttons to push."

OOOOOO

Maye let out an exasperated sigh, and sank to the floor. She had gotten lost again; this was at least the third time. It didn't help her that her…condition made her socially phobic. Her eyes start to burn with tears and she fought them viciously; however it was a lost cause. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "Don't cry...please don't cry," She whispered to herself.

"Hey...who's there?" A voice called out from the shadows, making Maye's brown/green eyes widen.

She looked up and suddenly there were bright grey eyes looking at her. "I...I'm sorry." She stood and turned from the person, preparing herself to run. "really, I'm so sorry about this! I didn't know anyone was here! I'm going to go!."

"Wait!" The boy with the Slytherin robes cried out, seeming startled with himself. "I...Were you crying?"

"No...I have a cold is all. I have to go. I'm sorry to have bugged you." She sniveled once more; however, she made no move to run from him.

"You're lost, aren't you?" The Slytherin asked in a mocking voice.

Maye sniffled again. "I...I can't find my way back!" All of a sudden, tears started to flow from her eyes and she could force herself not to cry. It was her first day at Hogwarts and already she had gotten herself lost three times now.

He took a step back, startled. "Oh...where are you headed?"

"The Hufflepuff common room." Came her muffled reply as she rubbed her eyes.

"Christ, how in the world did you get lost? That's right outside the Great Hall!" He exclaimed, running his hands through his hair nervously.

She gave another sniffle. "I just did, ok!"

"Ok! Ok! Don't cry! I'll get you back there. Just be quiet or else we'll get caught by the Prefects!" He hissed out, kneeling down before her. "Just knock it off!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" She met his eyes and gave him a confused look.

Rolling his eyes, he took her arm and made her stand while he spoke, "Apologizing! You have nothing to be sorry for! It's not like you meant to get lost!"

She paused. "You're right...I'm Maye."

"I'm charmed to meet you. The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand for her to shake while giving her his trademark smirk. "Now come on, let's get you to your room, mademoiselle."

OOOOOO

"Myou! Myou, get up! You're going to be late!" Daphne shook her roommate hard as she could, trying to rouse her.

Myou opened her eyes suddenly. "What! But I set my alarm clock-"

"Pansy must have un-set it, come on, or else I'll be late to!"

The muggle born groaned, it was a good thing she was a morning person or else this would be hell, not that it wasn't. She quickly got up, threw on her robes, and grabbed her stuff. She and her friend barely made it to class before it started.

Myou glared at Pansy, who was glaring at Daphne, who was glaring back at Pansy. Myou rolled her eyes and turned to the teacher as he started to give a lecture.

It wasn't until on her way to lunch (She was walking alone, because Daphne needed to talk to some of her Muggle-hating friends.), that she had an interesting encounter. A Hufflepuff girl came up to her then, and began to introduce herself.

"My names Hannah! You're Myou, right?" she asked.

"Yes, that's me."

"So how are those Slytherins treating you?"

Myou smiled at the shy looking girl. "They're ok. I made friends with two of them, the rest just ignore me."

"Hey! Myou, come on, we're gonna be late for lunch!" Blaise called as he ran up to where Myou was talking. "Hello, Hufflepuff." He greeted with a nodding of the head.

She glanced at Blaise briefly, before nodding her head in return. "Slytherin," she greeted.

"Make sure no one's mean to her, kay?" She added before returning to her table.

"What was that about?" Blaise questioned as he led Myou to the Slytherin table.

Myou smiled at him. "Just a friend saying hi, nothing else. Come on, let's sit by Daphne!"

Blaise laughed slightly to himself and allowed the young girl to drag him to her only other Slytherin friend, Daphne. "Ew, it's Daphne! Why do we have to sit with her!" He laughed out in mock disgust.

Daphne looked up and smiled, only to fake shrivel her nose in repulsion, "Ew, it's Blaise. Myou really, the company you keep is sickening!"

The three friends laughed and sat down to eat, however their laughter died when Malfoy and his two bodyguards (who couldn't guard anything to save their lives) sat in front of Myou. "Daphne, not you to? Why must you lower yourself so? I mean, speaking to this pathetic mud-blood, and her would-be lover? Surly you can do better than this?"

Daphne glared, as well as Myou and her 'would-be lover'. "Malfoy…why don't you just…sod off." Daphne hissed in an angry voice.

"Don't talk to me like that, or I swear you'll regret it." Malfoy threatened in a voice barley even a whisper.

Myou gave him a stern look and growled out, "Don't threaten my friends, Malfoy, or…"

"Or you'll have me to answer to me!" Ami walked up behind her sister. She was walking by to say hi to her twin and overheard the conversation. "Remember what I told you on the train, Malfoy?"

Malfoy sneered up at the girl. "Mind your own, girl."

"What seems to be the problem, Ms. Belfair?" Professor McGonagall stepped up from behind Ami, as if she had sensed the trouble in the making.

Ami forced a smile. "Nothing's wrong, professor, I was just seeing how my sister was doing." She said, lying perfectly well for someone so young. "See you sis!" She said with cheer, not even bothering to glare at Malfoy before she left.

After McGonagall left, Malfoy sneered at Myou. "You're sister's a git."

Her eyes widened and she felt anger consume her. She literally pounced over the table to punch Malfoy. "Don't you talk bad about my sister!"

Harry Potter was the first one to reach for Myou and drag her off a smirking Draco. "Holy crap, nice right hook." He said smirking at Malfoy.

"Myou Belfair! You're not permitted to strike other students! Detention for a week, and 10 points from Slytherin." Said McGonagall in an astonished voice.

"He called my sister a git! He deserved it!" Myou said as McGonagall grabbed her arm to lead her away.  
The professor looked at Malfoy, who was glaring at Myou. "Then he will have detention to for three days, and 5 more points from Slytherin! Lunch is over, get to class!"

OOOOOO

Maye paused to look around her. All of the walls and classrooms looked the same. She had absolutely no idea where she was heading one again. She just wanted to get to her first class but instead, she had taken a wrong turn, or two. "Why does this always happen to me? It's no fair…" She sniffled out, beginning to panic.  
"Hey, you ok?"

The young girl turned around and gave a sigh of relief. "You're Cedric, right?"

The older boy nodded. "Yeah. Aren't you a first year? Shouldn't you be in the astronomy tower?" He asked, giving her a concerned look. "Did you get lost or something?"

Maye nodded. "Yeah, could you help me find my way there? I'm sorry if I'm making you late." She said, withholding a sniffle.

Cedric gave her a smile and wrapped his arm around the younger Hufflepuff's shoulder. "Come on, I'll get you back. What's your name anyway? I can't just call you 'first year Hufflepuff girl' now can I?" He then asked, in a teasing voice.

Giving him a bright smile she replied, "I'm Maye! It's so nice to meet you!"

OOOOOO

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with red hair."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending to be doors. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Harry was sure the coats of armor could walk.

The ghosts didn't help either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop waste paper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech "GOT YOUR CONK!"

Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker Argus Filch. Harry, Ron, and Ruthian managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning. Flich found them trying to force their way through a door the unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing.

Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust colored creature with bulging lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins and Alexis) and could pop up suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.

"It's the Harry Potter!"

Harry growled and shot a glare at the people who were ogling him before turning into a classroom with Ron and Ruthian. "I really wish they would stop. They are driving me crazy."

Ruthian cracked her knuckles. "Want me to get them to stop?" She asked jokingly.

Harry laughed and pushed her gently. "You mean hurt them? That's quite alright." The three friends laughed for a second before a voice made them freeze.

"What's so funny, Potter?" Draco sneered from behind them, Crabbe and Goyle at his side.

"Well for one, your face." Ron growled out bravely, stepping in front of his friends. "Just go away, Malfoy. We don't feel like your nonsense today."

Draco was seething. He clenched his fist tightly and took a step forward to punch the boy when Ruthian spoke,

"You wouldn't want another black eye, would you?"

This made the pale youth freeze. He muttered something under his breath before storming away angrily.

The three friends merely snickered.

OOOOOO

Myou dragged her feet as she followed behind McGonagall with Malfoy walking proudly beside her. Detention. She had never gotten detention before in her life. To make matters worse, it was detention with Draco Malfoy.

"You'll be serving you detention with Professor Quirrell." The professor said, leading the two to the room with Quirrell. "You are to listen to anything he wants you to do. You will not talk back to him. After your detention is over, he will escort you back to your common rooms."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Both Slytherins replied in a less than enthusiastic voice. The two students sat side by side as they stared at Quirrell, who was shaking nervously as he sat behind his desk.

"G-good e-evening." He nodded to them after McGonagall left the room. "I w-want you two to orgi-inize the D.A.D.A. books." The quivering man paused as he took a deep breath before pointing to a back closet. "I-in there. G-go get s-s-started."

Malfoy scoffed. "Wait until my father hears about this!" He grumbled as he stood, following behind Myou, who was rolling her eyes.

"You are such a snob, Malfoy." Myou looked around at the mess in the closet and heaved a large sigh. "I suppose we should organize them alphabetically." She picked up a rather large book and attempted to blow the dust away. She only succeeded in making her and Malfoy cough profusely.

"What the hell, Belfair!" The boy coughed out, his lungs burning. "Are you trying to kills us?"

After her breathing regulated, she glared Malfoy once more and handed him the book. "This starts with 'a'. Make a pile. We should have 26 piles; each pile is one letter of the alphabet."

"But that'll take forever!" Draco whined, sinking to the floor.

Myou growled and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "Then I guess we better get started, now shouldn't we!"

After a few hours, the quivering Professor Quirrell walked into the closet. Draco was leaning over a rather large stack of books snoring quite loudly as he slept. Myou, on the other hand, was sitting in the middle of a few piles, reading one of the three books that were sitting in her lap. She looked up from the book – she had been reading an interesting article about werewolves – and smiled at Quirrell. "Alright, time for bed," He said, attempting to smile but failing miserably. "W-wake him up t-then."

OOOOOO

The Gryfindor Common room was warm and inviting. There was always a fire going that was charmed to never give off too much heat, but gave of the perfect amount of lighting. Amazingly comfortable chairs were scattered all over the room, and the couch… the couch was so incredible. Getting a seat on the couch was all about luck and occasionally intimidation for some students. There were also tons of tables spread out for students who wanted to work on homework. Ruthian loved working on her homework down there. It was much better than doing it in her room. In the common room, there was always someone to ask for help if she needed it. Ron and Harry joined her sometimes, but they didn't seem as concerned about getting it done yet. So far, they were more concerned with goofing off. She would of course rather be doing that too, but she didn't want to risk getting bad grades. It was best to keep herself as out of the spotlight as she could for now.

She was working on an assignment for Transfiguration when someone sat down across from her. When she looked up, she saw the familiar face of the girl who had helped her get her trunk on the train. "Um... hello… Alexis?" Ruthian questioned, not sure if she remembered the name right.

"Ah good!" The girl smiled brightly. "You remember my name. Which means you know what I'm here for." A mischievous glint lit up in her eyes.

"You're calling in a favor already?"

"That is correct fair one." She pointed her finger up in the air in a triumphant pose. "There is a plot underway, and you are needed to play a crucial role. Do you have the guts? Do you think you could be brave enough? Are you up for this?"

Ruthian couldn't help but to giggle at Alexis's behavior. She was overdramatic and crazy, but that just made whatever the plan was seem more fun. "Alright, I'm game."

Alexis smirked and pulled out a small bag from her pocket. As she handed it over to Ruthian a completely serious expression crossed her face. "Before your next potions class, give this to Ron. He'll know what to do. Once he does that, you'll receive further instructions." In an instant as soon as the words were out of her mouth, a smile lit up her face again. "Ciao!" She said as she skipped off.

The elf examined the bag curiously and smiled in excitement. "This should be interesting."

OOOOOO

Friday came all too quickly for Ron, Ruthian, and Harry; however, it was a very special day for the three of them. They had managed to get to the Great Hall for the first time without getting lost even once. "What class do we have today?" Harry asked his friend, pouring sugar into his porridge.

"Ugh! Double potions with the Slytherins!" Ron replied with a groan. "Snape is head of the Slytherin house, and they say he favors those slimy gits. I guess we get to see if it's true now."

Harry gave a snort. "I wish McGonagall favored us." McGonagall was the head of Gryffindor house; however, that didn't stop her from giving them piles of homework the day before. The owls flew in then, and Harry got a letter from Hagrid asking him if he would like to visit for tea at three because Harry had Friday afternoons off. Harry replied yes, then he and Ron, along with Ruthian, set out for Potions with the Slytherins. With that, Harry had found he was wrong about Snape. At first, he had thought the man disliked him, but that wasn't true at all; no, in fact, Snape hated him. Harry and his two friends had found Myou quickly. She was with two Slytherins friends who, when Harry showed up, excused themselves.

Ruthian saw this as an opportunity to pull Ron aside and hand him the bag that Alexis had given her the night before. "Alexis said that you would know what you do one I handed you this bag. She said it was of the utmost importance." She said seriously, trying not to laugh as Ron's face paled slightly.

"Harry! I'm still mad at you for pulling me off Malfoy! I only got one punch in!" Myou laughed as she fake punched Harry in the arm.

All of them laughed together before entering Snape's class. That was Harry first noticed that Ron looked terrified at this point. "Ron, why are you so nervous?"

Ron looked at him. "Nervous? Me nervous? I'm not nervous! Nope, not nervous at all!" He laughed, once again sounding nervous.

Harry raised a brow at him. "What's in the bag?"

Ron looked at the bag in his hands and gave a nervous chuckle. "Nothing important!"

Snape then started class, first taking roll; he paused at Harry's name. "Ah, yes, Harry Potter, our new...celebrity."

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word... like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death... if you aren't as big as a bunch of dunderheads I usually teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ruthian exchanges looks with raised eyebrows. Ron looked even more nervous now. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Powered root of what to an infusion of what? Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air. "I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut... fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored Hermione's hand. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter. "I don't know, sir"

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He had looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect him to remember everything in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi?  
Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, why don't you try her?" A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," He snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Drought of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

As soon as Snape looked the other way, Ron, who was sitting next to Harry, started to open up the bag, and gave a loud scream. "Spiders!" He jumped back and landed on the floor. He threw the bag and it hit Snape; hundreds of spiders were crawling out of it. While everyone in the room (except Ruthian, who was snickering, and Snape, who was trying to get the students to settle down) were running around screaming about the spiders, three figures snuck into the room. They walked up to Ruthian, and then led her to the potions cupboard. "Spiders?" The elf asked, her voice holding a snickering tone.

Fred and George smiled at each other, and then Fred spoke. "Alexis's idea!"

"Bloody brilliant of her!" George added.

Alexis smiled at Ruthian and pushed her long chocolate brown hair away from her face. "It was nothing. All I had to do was steal Ron's teddy bear and threaten that if he didn't open that bag in class he would never see the raggy thing again."

Ruthian laughed again. "But spiders?"

"He's deadly afraid of them." Fred supplied.

"Yeah, we play pranks on him with gummy ones sometimes!" George gave a laugh. "Ok, now to business!"

Alexis's violet eyes glowed as she picked up the first potion, and drew magical crayons from her robes. "Alright, our mission: mess up all of these potion labels, so Snape gets pissed off. Now, if you three would be as kind as to…?"

The three other Gryffindors nodded and took some crayons, then began to get to work. In about five minutes all of the potion labels were decorated with flowers and rainbows and bunny rabbits and a few random Elvin symbols contributed by Ruthian.

"I think our work here is done!" Ruthian said as she peak out the door, seeing if anybody was looking.  
"Hey Ruthian, what are these symbols?" Alexis asked, looking at once of the potions that Ruthian had marked. "They look familiar…"

Ruthian shook her head, "Nothing," She answered. "Ok, the coast is clear, let's go."

The four students started to sneak out of the cupboard, and Snape started to turn toward them, until Ron fell on top of him, screaming out: "Spiders! No! The spiders are trying to eat me!" He stole a glance at Alexis and glared before screaming again.

Ruthian smirked as the three third years snuck safely out of the room.

"Everyone, QUIET!" Snape yelled out finally, getting everyone to stop moving.

"Sir, if I may? They're enchanted gummy spiders." Spoke the bossy girl Hermione.

Snape glared at her. "And how, pray tell, do you know this?"

Hermione raised a brow. "Because, Professor, their eating each other." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Surely enough, the gummy spiders were ripping each other's gummy bodies apart. "No! I have a family!" One cried as it was eaten.

Snape looked a bit flushed. "Enough of this childishness! Ron Weasley, this is your brothers' doing, isn't it?" He said calmly, staring down the boy who was sitting on the floor still.

Ron blush. "No sir, it was-"

"Me, I did it." Myou spoke up from her spot by the cauldron shelf. "I switched out Ron's bag with the one with the spiders and well…it was my fault sir." She saw Ron flash her a thank you smile, and she bit back one of her own.  
"Well then, Miss Belfair, detention, for two weeks, and 5 points from Slytherin." He said sharply.

There was knocking on the classroom door and Snape walked to it briskly. "Can I help-" A loud exploding sound was heard and then beautiful flowers and rainbows, bright colored streamers and girly sparkles fell around Snape and he gave a loud yell, loud enough to shake the walls it seemed. "FRED, GEORGE…ALEXIS," he then roared, "50 points from Gryffindor for each of you!"

"Had to use your 'blast of girly sunshine', didn't you?" Fred whispered from around the corridor.

"It always gets us caught!" George then complained.

"But it was from the first prank I ever pulled! You guys remember that prank don't you!" She hissed back at them.

George sighed, "Yeah, you pulled that one on us."

"Good. And besides, it's not called that, it's called my little blast of girly sunshine for the everyday-"

"'Dark and gloomy place' yeah we know." Fred and George filled in, cutting her off. They then smiled and each put an arm around her shoulder. "Should we turn tail and run before he finds us?" Fred asked, only slightly kidding.

Alexis was the first to turn and start running. "Of course you dolts!" She yelled back to them.

OOOOOO

*Some dialogue taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

A/N: Please review just so I know you like this story! I'm getting really dishearted here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Messing with Snape

A/N: I'd like to thank the two reviews that I have.

Thanks Love's-Sweet-Exile! I love the fact we wrote Harry a little less quiet then he was in the series. We made him stick up for himself a lot more, and I really like this Harry. I post every couple days, just so you know!

Nwalt thanks for not beings lazy I suppose! Its great to hear from people who want to read this story because it inspires me to work on the second book .

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter fandom, nor do I make any money from this.

OOOOOO

At five to three Harry, Ron, and Ruthian left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. The Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang...back." Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. "Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang." He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling; a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it. "Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"Well, Fang's sure a friendly dog." Ruthian laughed.

"This is Ron and Ruthian," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and rutting rocklike cakes onto a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers and Alexis away from the forest."

The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but the three first years pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes.

They were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git." He also commented, "An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yer know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her... Filch puts her up to it."

Ruthian told Hagrid about Snape's lesson and the prank she had be roped into.

Hagrid shook his head and let out a deep laugh. "That sounds like somethin' those three would do. Jist don't let them rub off on yeh too much. Yeh'll get into a lot of trouble hangin' out with them."

"But where's the fun in life if there's no trouble?" The elf laughed.

Ron sighed, "You're already starting to sound like Alexis."

It was while they were discussing this that Harry noticed a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July,_  
_widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown._  
_Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken._  
_The vault that was searched hand in fact been emptied the same day._  
_"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses_  
_out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin_  
_this afternoon._

Harry remembered Ron telling him that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but he hadn't mentioned the date. "Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

There was no doubt about it; Hagrid defiantly didn't meet his eyes. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?

As Harry, Ron, and Ruthian started walking back from Hagrid's a few hours before dinner started, he discussed the matter with them. "I wonder what was in that vault that someone wanted to steal." he whispered.

"Probably something important, I heard Dumbledore trust Hagrid more than he trust almost all of the teachers, with the exception of Professor McGonagall." Ruthian whispered back.

"Now remember Longbottom, you have to hang onto that branch for at least an hour to hang out with us." Said a voice not too far away. "Hey! Wait up Ruthian!" It was Alexis's voice. She came running from a tree where a boy was hang onto a limb.

The three stopped and Ruthian laughed. "You guys aren't really going to let him hangout with you if he holds on for an hour, are you?"

The Weasley twins and Alexis exchanged looks, then burst out laughing. "Are you kidding?"

"Of course not!" George finished his brother's sentence.

"Besides," Alexis started, "He won't be able to; we bewitched the tree. Fifty-five minutes from now, Mr. Longbottom will fall, and we won't have to hang out with him." Alexis noticed that Ron was glaring at her. "What is it Ronny-Poo?"

"Can I have it back now! You said if I opened that bag and distracted Snape you'd give it back!"

"You're right! I did say that, and I am a woman of my word! I put it in your room." She answered with a wave of the hand.

"However," Fred began.

"Me and Fred never said we wouldn't-" George supplied.

"Take it back." Both twins laughed as Ron gasped at him.

"But, but, but…Myou got detention for two weeks because of that!"

"Wait, who's Myou?" Alexis asked, putting a finger to her chin. "And why did she get detention and not you."

"Oh, Myou's a friend of mine," Ruthian cut in, "she told Snape she switched Ron's bag and it was her doing so she got in trouble instead."

"Wait a second…" Alexis suddenly cut in, noticing Harry's scar for the first time. "you're Harry Potter?" She then squealed hoping form one foot to the next eagerly.

Harry blushed. 'Not this again; why is everyone obsessed with me?' He thought before relying "Yeah I'm Harry Potter." He answered.

Alexis squealed again as a huge smile spread across her face. "You mean your father was the James Potter!"

Harry, a little started, gave her a confused look. "Um…yeah that was my dad."

The girl started to shake Harry's hand profusely. "Oh my God! I'm such a fan of your dad's work and-"

"What?" Harry gave a confused grunt, "I don't understand…?"

"Alexis we've got to go…remember that…thing?" Fred said, pulling her away from Harry.

Her eyes sparkled. "Oh yeah! We're not too late, are we?" She said in a low and mischievous voice.

"Not yet,"

"But soon,"

"We better hurry then," Alexis turned to Ruthian, "Bye, see you later!"

"Wait! What are you three planning this time? Anything I should know about?" Ruthian asked, grabbing Alexis's arm to stop her from leaving.

The other girl smirked. "Well, we have to make sure we get to the food first! You see, we picked Professor Snape's name out of our prank hat-"

"Course, it was the only name in the hat," Fred cut in.

Alexis nodded. "That's not important. What is important is that none of you miss dinner tonight, cause it's going to be a real show."

It was at this exact moment that Ruthian realized she would hate to be on the wrong side of one of Alexis's pranks. If looks could kill, she would have to guess that Snape had been death several times over and right now was one of those times.

OOOOOO

"Hey! Ami wait up!" Mandy called and ran over to her friend.

The other girl turned towards Mandy, who was walking with a guy with short spiky red hair and bright emerald eyes. "Hey Mandy, who's your friend?" She asked, looking over the new boy with mild interest. He was obviously older then her, and was in her house to by the looks of it, but she didn't remember seeing him at the sorting ceremony when all of the Ravenclaws introduced themselves to her.

Mandy blushed and said, "This is my new friend Liam."

"It's nice to meet you. I've been in Japan on an exchange program, and I was supposed to get here about a week ago." He said, jutting out his hand for her to shake. "Unfortunately, muggle transportation just sucks."

Ami didn't take the hand. "I'll be sure to tell that to my muggle parents." She brushed past him and walked into the Great Hall. She took her normal seat and began talking to a person across from her.

Liam walked in a few seconds later and sat by her. "I'm sorry if I offended you." He told her, "What did you say you're name was?"

Ami glared at him. "I didn't, now if you don't mind, I would like to eat my dinner in peace."

It was that moment that the one and only Severus Snape entered the great hall. Dinner started like it usually did for the professor; he sneered at Quirrell, glared at the Gryffindor table, and gulped down his first cup of Firewhiskey to make the night go a little easier. Tonight, however, from the moment the drink touched his lips, he started to feel strange to say the least.

As the food appeared, he noticed for the first time how good all of the sweets look. He began to grab pumpkin pastries, chocolate frogs, and even some jelly slugs. He immediately began to shove them into his mouth, only stopping to gulp down more Firewhiskey as it appeared in his glass. He then reached for the meat and grabbed gigantic legs of turkey and chickens and viciously tore at them, ripping the meat from the bones, not caring if anything fell from his mouth of not.

He then downed his drink in one gulp, and when the bewitched glass filled again, he poured the alcohol down his throat once more.

"Professor Snape? Is everything ok?"

Snape looked up at McGonagall, then around the Great Hall. Everyone was staring at him and he turned red and shook his head furiously. "Nope, nothing's wrong, Professor." He blinked in response at what he had said, appalled at his language. "Um I have to go do this thing with a girl…" He said to excuse himself, once again appalled at what he was saying and how he was saying it. "I say 50 points should go to Gryffindor for the amazing show of enchantments used today in potions class! Congratulations Fred, George, and Alexis!" With that, he gave up talking and immediately ran from the Great Hall and to his private cambers.

Said three Gryffindors burst out laughing then excused themselves, saying they were 'disturbed beyond reason' and 'needed to do homework' and followed the teacher to his chambers, to which the portrait wasn't closed.

"What was I thinking! These blankets are plain! Boring! I must change them!" Snape took out his wand and turned the offending blankets neon orange. He unalphabetized his books, splashed bright paint onto the walls, threw his papers all over the floor, ripped up his pillows, knocked over all of the chairs, gave the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws 'A's, and failed the Slytherins. At the end of his 'fit' he plopped down onto his couch, and began to sing 'Marry had a Little Lamb' both incorrectly and out of tune.

"...Hey George, tell me you were recording this!" Fred exclaimed.

George groaned. "No! I didn't! The best blackmail ever, gone!"

"It's a good thing I'm smart enough to remember these things!" Alexis held up a muggle video camera. "I got it all right here."

"What's that?"

She smirked. "Found it in your dad's room. Pretty spiffy, isn't it?"

"We love you!" They each gave her raspberries on the cheeks.

"Ew, get away from me you dirty little boys!"

OOOOOO

Liam sat in the middle of the crowd of his adoring fans the next day, and suddenly found himself missing The Musidora Liberal Arts Institute for Young Witches and Wizards. No one fawned over an artist there. They didn't need to suck up to him get free paintings, because they could just paint their own. Unfortunately, he was the only Ravenclaw with any artistic talent. Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart people, not artsy people. He just happened to be the one exception. 'Why can't I find one person in this house who won't fawn over me?' he wondered, feeling very frustrated.

Then he saw her, Ami, she hated him. There's no way she'd ever fawn over him. He struggled out of the grasps of his fans and ran toward her. "Ami! Wait up!" Liam grabbed her by the wrist before she could run off. "Look, I said I'm sorry about the whole muggle thing! Can't you just let it slide?"

Ami pulled from his grasp. "You know what? I've already seen how rest of the house already loves you to death! I think you're just mad because I refuse to bow down and worship you."

"Oh come on! I don't care if they like me. The only reason they talk to me is because I'm an artist and they think by sucking up to me, I won't charge them for my work. But you don't even care, get it? I want you to be my friend because you don't want to be my friend."

Ami almost laughed, but held it back. "I don't like people who think muggles are inferior. And you obviously think just that."

"You think that just because of that crack I made?"

"That 'crack' hurt my feelings, you dolt. I do come from a muggle family and all."

Liam sighed. "I'm sorry, again. And once more, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It doesn't matter if you didn't mean to you still did it. Don't you think about what you say before you speak?"

"Are you crazy? I never think before I say anything. Where would the fun be in that?"

"That's what I'm talking about! Oh my god, never mind, just go away." With that said she turned from the infuriating boy and ran back to the Ravenclaw Commonroom.

"Boy, you sure can't handle girls." Myou said from her spot, spying on the two.

Liam squinted his eyes. She looked just like Ami, except with long hair. "And you are?" He asked slowly, noticing for the first time her Slytherin robes. He had a bad feeling about this girl in front of him.

"I'm her sister. Myou's my name. And yours?" She held out her hand, which he graciously took.

"Liam. Your sister's an interesting one, you know that?" He gave a chuckle as he stared off into the direction where the older Belfair went off.

"Well, want to know how to get her to be your friend?" Myou asked, her eyes glistening with the same look Alexis got whenever she was about to pull a prank, or come up with a brilliant master plan. Needless to say, the look made the Ravenclaw shiver rather nervously.

OOOOOO

"Draky!" Maye called out as she noticed Draco Malfoy walking down the hall with two of his friends. "Wait up!" She smiled as they stopped and ran to catch up to them. "Want to help me find the Great Hall?"

Crabbe snorted, "You still can't find your way around? How lame, Hufflepuff." He said with a laugh. Goyle joined him.

Maye blushed and looked to the floor with tears in her eyes. "Well…I…"

"Knock it off you to!" Draco suddenly growled out, pushing Crabbe against a wall. "Make fun of her again, and you can bet my father will hear about it!"

"Sorry Draco," The boy stuttered as Draco let go of his robes.

"Come on, Maye, it's this way." His cheeks turned pink as Maye gave him a bright smile and he walked with her to the great hall. "Just ignore those two," He said as they walked together. "they are imbeciles. Complete morons." He then paused and eyed Maye, "Why do you need to go to the great hall anyway?"

"Oh, I'm meeting a friend there cause we both have a free period." Maye answered, nonchalantly.

After a few moments they were outside of the great hall and, as they got closer, Draco realized who it was Maye was meeting. "Diggory." He greeted, trying not to glare at the older boy.

"Malfoy."

Maye rolled her eyes. "Be nice you two. Draky helped me get here." She smiled at him. "Do you have a free period right now to?"

"No," Draco lied. "I have to go." For some reason, he did not want to hang out with Maye while she was with Cedric. It didn't feel right to him. "Guess I will see you later."

After he left, the older Hufflepuff smiled at her. "Well, what do you want to do?" He asked shyly.

"Well, what do you usually do during a free period?" She also asked shyly, looking to her feet.

"Well, I usually study."

"Studying sounds nice."

Both Hufflepuffs smiled to each other before making their way to their common room.

OOOOOO

Harry knew that he didn't like the Slytherins. It wasn't all of them, just a few in particular. Still, when he saw the notice in the Gryffindor common room saying that flying lessons would be starting on Thursday and that they had the class with Slytherins, Harry couldn't help but groan. "Typical," He said to Ruthian and Ron darkly, "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy." He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else.

"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself." Ron said.

"Yeah. Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."

So, when the time came to take the classes, Harry felt both nervous or excited. At breakfast that morning, the owls came and Harry was depressed to find that he didn't get anything, but he noted the Neville Longbottom did. The other Gryffindor opened the package to reveal a glass ball the size of a marble.

"It's a Remembrall." Neville explain. "Gran knows I'm always forgetting things, so she sends me these so I'll try and remember."

Later, when they were all standing in the practice area, the three friends saw Myou and waved at her excitedly.

"Hey guys!" She smiled, walking over to them with Daphne and Blaise at her side. "This is Blaise, and she's Daphne."

It was tense for a moment before; finally, Ruthian rolled her eyes and stuck out a hand. "I'm Ruthian. Nice to meet you. This is Ron and Harry."

The two Slytherin's looked at each other before each one shook the elf's hand. "So, have you guys ever flown a broom before?" Blaise asked. The six first years talk for a few moments about their fears and excitements before finally the teacher came over to the group and made them stand in lines; Slytherins on one side, Gryffindors on the other.

"Alright everyone, put your right hand over your broom and say, in a commanding voice, 'up'." Madame Hooch said, standing in the middle of the two rows.

Harry did so and was delighted that his broom came up instantly. Ron wasn't so lucky, and neither was Malfoy, he noticed. The Slytherin had to call three times to get his broom to come to him. Myou, however, called once and the broom instantly came to her, just like with him. She was smiling brightly and Blaise and Daphne were congratulating her.

It wasn't until they were getting ready to kick off that disaster happened. Because of his nervousness, Neville kicked off to hard and shot into the air. Madame Hooch yelled profusely but it didn't help that Neville had no idea how to land. After two minutes of flying and turning and twisting, he slammed into the side of the wall and broke his wrist, making Madame Hooch take him to the infirmary, but not before telling them all to keep their feet on the ground or there would be hell to pay.

As soon as they were gone, Draco burst into laughter while reaching down to pick something up. "Did you see his face, the great lump!" He help up Neville's Remembrall so it could catch light from the sun.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry growled, reaching for it.

Said boy mounted his broom and began to hover above the ground. "I think I'll put it somewhere that nit is bound to find it. How about up a tree!" He laughed before taking off on his broom. He hadn't been lying; he was magnificent on his broom.

Harry flushed bright red and grabbed his own broom. Ignoring Hermione telling him not to, and took off at the Slytherin. He got ahead and turned his broom sharply to cut the other boy off. "Give it here, or I'll knock you off your broom!" he said, smirking at Malfoy's astounded look.

"Oh yeah? Well catch it if you can then, Potter!" Draco sneered and threw the ball as hard as he could.

Harry gasped and followed the see through ball with his sharp eyes, darting downward after it, gaining speed in a steep dive, racing the ball – wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watched – he stretched out his hand – a foot from the ground as he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight. He landed gently in the grass, the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.

"HARRY POTTER,"

Harry inwardly groaned as his heart sank faster than he had dived. McGonagall was running towards him and he started to tremble.

"Never – in all of my time at Hogwarts –" Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "– how dare you – might have broken your neck –" The professor grabbed Harry's arm and whisked him away before anyone could say anything. She led him down the halls, up stairs, through corridors, until finally she stopped at a singular classroom. "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

Harry gave a confused look as the equally confused boy came out of the classroom.

"Follow me, you two." She led them up the corridor with Wood casting Harry curious looks. "In here." After she shut the door, she turned to the two Gryffindors. "Potter, this is Wood. Wood – I found you a Seeker."

Wood's expression turned from puzzlement to delight. "Are you series, Professor?"

"Absolutely." She replied crisply, "The boy is a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"

Harry gave a silent nod, still having no clue what they were talking about, but it didn't seem that he would be expelled.

"He caught the thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive. Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

OOOOOO

"Alright everyone sit down and be quiet! We've got a great movie tonight!" Alexis ordered everyone in the Gryffindor common room. "You'll love this, trust me." She set up the VCR to the muggle tv that she had also pilfered.

"One question!" George began to ask.

"How do you know how to work those muggle things?"

"That's simple...I'm amazing."

The movie began before they could further question her. It was funny alright...until Snape finally fell asleep in the girls nightgown he conjured. Ruthian could tell that all the first years would have nightmares for at least a month, including her.

"What is going on in here!" McGonagall demanded, coming out from her room. "Is that... is that Professor Snape!"

"Yes!" Said one of the first years.

"No! It's not! Just some crazy person who thinks he's Snape, nothing to worry about here Professor!" George said quickly.

The teacher scowled. "Give it here, now you three...15 points from Gryffindor...but 5 points for paying attention in muggle studies, Miss Rayne. Congratulations, I believe you are the first student to successfully work a VCR."

Alexis smirked at the boys as McGonagall walked away with the tape. "So...guess just how amazing I am."

"Just how many copies did you make?"

"Enough."

OOOOOO

"So, you really going to duel Potter?" Myou heard Crabbe ask once they entered the Slytherin common room. She strained her ears and listened to Malfoy brag about how he was going to tell Filch about the Gryffindors being out of bed.

So, that night after Draco had gone to bed, Myou snuck out of the common room and headed down the corridors, running into a few Gryffindors, along the way.

"Ruthian! What are you doing here?" She whispered to her friend.

"Alexis, George, and Fred wanted a midnight snack, so I thought I would tag along." She shrugged, "What about you?"

"Draco challenged Harry to a duel! But he's planning on telling Filch." She whispered back, "I need to find them and warn them."

"I'm Alexis," Said the girl with violet eyes which were glowing, "And I have a plan. Are you guys in? It involves a camera and Draco in drag."

After Alexis told them of her master plan (which was both funny and horrifying) they four friends snuck to the Slytherin common room. "Snakes food," Myou whispered the password, gaining them access and they snuck into the room Draco was in. Silently, Alexis walked up to him raised her wand to do a spell, but George jumped at her.

"You'll blow him up!" He whispered before raising his own wand. "Petrificus totalus." He whispered just as Draco's eyes snapped open.

"Alright guys," Alexis said, holding up a frilly dress, "Let's get started."

OOOOOO

Maye sniffled and look around her nervously. She had no idea where she was, but it might have been the astronomy tower. "How did I end up here?" She quivered, nervously eyeing the shadows.

"'Ello ickle firstie. Out after hours, are you?"

Maye swung around and saw a ghost. "Can you help me?" She cried out, terrified, "I don't know where I am. I just want to go to bed."

"Now hold on, don't cry ickle firstie. I'm sure I can help you." Peeves said, a little astounded at the young girl. "Thought you were sneaking around. Didn't know you were lost." He paused for a second before introducing himself, "I'm Peeves the Poltergeist."

"I'm Maye," The Hufflepuff said with a smile, "Do you know any good stories?"

Peeves gave her a delighted look, "Well, my fair lady, I shall tell you a great story! Come along now, We shall talk and walk."

Suddenly Peeves caught sight of some students and pushed Maye to hide behind him before giving a squeal of delight.  
"Shut up Peeves! Please? You'll get us thrown out!" Hermione pleaded with the poltergeist.

Peeves cackled. "Wandering around at midnight, ickle firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves. Please?" This time is was Ron, who's face turned red with worry.

"Should I tell Filch? I should," Said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way!" Snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves, which was a big mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" The poltergeist yelled as loud as he could.

Ducking under Peeves, they ran as fast as they could, hoping to not get caught. When they ended at a locked door, Hermione did a quick spell and the students all ran in, slamming it shut behind them. They heard footsteps pass them and harry gave a sigh of relief.

"It's alright. He thinks the door is locked. Neville, what's wrong?" He growled out the last part, turning to Neville, who had pulling on his sleeve.

They all knew where they were at that moment. It was the forbidden corridor on the third floor, and they all knew why it was forbidden now. They were staring into the eyes of a monstrous dog that filled the whole space ceiling to floor. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellow fangs.

Needless to say, the Gryffindors barreled out of the room as fast as they could and headed back to their common room after making sure to watch out for Filch and Peeves.

OOOOOO

Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Harry, Ruthian, and Ron were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful. He seethed and stormed from the great hall, though he was starving.

"Draco! Draco wait up, what's wrong?" A girl grabbed his arm.

"What? Oh, it's you, Maye." He shrugged out of her grasped. "It's that Harry Potter. He thinks he's so cool."

Maye gave a giggle. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, Peeves almost got them caught by Filch last night."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I got lost last night, and then Peeves showed up. He started telling me stories and – "

Draco's eyes widened and he asked, "Stories? How can you stand him?"

"Oh, well, he's very nice; you just have to be nice back. Well, I was listening to his stories, and Harry and his three friends came up. The red head tried hitting Peeves, so he yelled for Filch. Then when Filch showed up-"

Once more, Draco interrupted her to ask, "Didn't you get caught then? Weren't you still there?"

"Oh, no, Peeves isn't see-through. He let me hide behind him."

"Harry, hurry up so we can open it!" They heard a voice whisper.

Malfoy turned and sure enough, it was the boy-who-lived and his pet weasel along with the Ruthian girl they were fond of hanging out with. Draco seized the object in their arms and felt it. "It's a broom! You're in for it now; first years aren't allowed a broomstick."

"It's not just any broom! It's the Nimbus 2000!" Ron jested, "What did you say you've got? A comet two-sixty? They look flashy, but they're not even in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it Weasel? You wouldn't even be able to afford half the handle-"

"Draky! That's mean!" Maye exclaimed, once again placing her hand on Draco's shoulder.

He shrugged it off. "It's not like I care. I mean it's just the Weasel."

She shook her head and held back tears. "I can't believe it! I thought you were nicer then that!" She then ran away back towards what she thought was the Hufflepuff common room.

"Maye! Wait! You're going the wrong way!" He yelled, chasing after her.

"Wow, who was that girl?" Ron asked, bursting into laughter.

"I don't know, but I like her! She's got him wrapped around her finger!" Ruthian laughed and then turned to Harry. "I can't believe McGonagall got you a broomstick. First you get to be a Seeker and now this? She must really like you, that's for sure!"

OOOOOO

Liam caught a glimpse of Ami and ran to catch up with her as she headed down a corridor towards her next class "So... How are you today?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

"Shove it." She stopped to glare at him and roll her eyes.

"Won't you even talk to me?" He gave her a pleading look.

She rolled her eyes again and replied "Leave me alone, Liam."

"But Ami, I really want to be your friend."

"Well that's too bad for you, isn't it."

"But...Oh! Here, I drew this for you!" Liam pulled out a drawing from his robes. "I spent all night working on it from memory, you know, because you won't let me talk to you long enough to draw you."

It was a beautiful sketch, yet Ami was too proud to accept it. "I don't take bribes." She said with a sneer, walking away once more.

"Bribe? It's not a bribe...Ami wait!" Liam chased after the retreating girl.

"Oh, but it is. If I take it, then I have to be your friend. If I don't take it... then you bug me for life!" She said with an aspirated sigh. "Just leave me alone!"

"Ami, just take it, you don't have to be my friend." He shoved the drawing into her hand, and then ran away before she could give it back.

After he was out of Ami's line of vision, he turned back around to try to catch a small glimpse of her. Of course walking backwards had never been Liam's best skill, so he immediately ran into another student causing both of them to fall to the floor. "Hey, sorry about that."

"Damn Liam, I thought we agreed you would never walk backwards again." Alexis stood and rubbed her head. "Feels like I just got hit by the Knight Bus."

"Alexis! I...uh...well…I was just... um... it's a long story. And I have to get to class, so, see you!" He tried to run away, but wasn't quick enough.

She grabbed his arm. "Oh no you don't! Spill, I haven't seen since you left for Japan! How long have you been back?"

"Oh. Um, well..." His eye twitched nervously as he looked downcast.

"That long huh? And just why didn't you see fit to tell me you were back?"

"I...uh... just..."

"Oh, I get it; it's a girl isn't it! You're avoiding me because you think I'll be mad that you have a crush!" Her eyes started to twinkle with a mischievous glow.

"I don't have a crush; she won't even be my friend."

"Just like I wouldn't...remember, we started going out shortly after that."

"It's not like that! God, why do you twist everything! She's just a person who I want to be my friend, nothing more." He pulled his arm from her grasp. "Now, I have to go."

Alexis watched him go, and then smirked at the notebook he dropped. "Let's see..." She flipped through it. The whole thing was filled with drawings of one girl. She looked like Myou, except her hair was shorter and she had Ravenclaw robes on. "So, Myou has a twin and little Liam has a crush on her! This is going to be fun!" She laughed manically to herself before she realized that she was late to class and took off running.

OOOOOO

"Ami, I have terrible news!" Myou said frantically as she ran up to her sister, who was reading.

"What is it?" Ami sighed not looking up from her book to see her twin's distressed face.

"It's Halloween! They've ruined it!" Myou sighed and sat next to her sister under the tree. "They've ruined our birthday!"

Ami raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"We're just having a feast! No costumes just a feast! We've got to do something to save Halloween! And our birthdays! We always dress up and have a party! This just isn't fair at all!" Myou said, tears in her eyes as she looked up to the sky.

"And just what are you planning on doing?" Ami asked absentmindedly.

"I need to get Professor Snape to suggest a costume party."

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes, it has to be him! Because he's the only one that wouldn't want a costume party! I already asked him a million times!" Myou explained, looking to her sister for help.

Ami, still not looking up from her book, waved her hand. "Ok, you have fun with that!"

"What?" Myou looked at her twin. "You're not going to help?"

"Nope, I never liked our costume parties." She admitted, finally looking to her sister just in time to see Alexis standing behind the younger twin.

"Awww, you're no fun." Alexis sang wrapping her arm around Myou. "I think it's a great idea, Myou."

"Really? So you'll help me?"

"Yep! In fact I've got the perfect potion for you to use." She dangled a small vile in front of the girl's nose.

Myou reached for it, but Alexis pulled it away. "Hey! I thought you said I could use it!" the first years said in a confused voice.

"I did, but I need to make sure you understand something first." Alexis' eyes started to gleam.

"What?"

"At some point in time, I don't know when, maybe not this month, maybe not even this year, I'm going to need your assistance, and you're going to give it to me." Her voice was serious and she stared Myou dead in the eyes. "do you understand, firstie?"

Myou sighed, and took the potion from her. "I feel like I've made a deal with the devil."

"That's what everyone says." She said with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

"So what does this potion do?"

"It put's ideas into people's minds" Alexis smiled. "He'll keep thinking about throwing a costume party until he either goes mad or throws one." She then paused to think about it, "Actually, no offense, but I'm hoping on the going mad thing."

OOOOOO

"Alright everyone! If you would please." Dumbledore stood from his seat. "I have an announcement to make. For the past week Professor Snape has been insisting that we have a Halloween dance. Now, we reviewed the subject and decided that this would extremely enjoyable for everyone." He paused as the students cheered. "The night of Halloween, we shall have the dance. It will be a...costume oriented party, so anything is allowed as long as it is non provocative."

Myou was ecstatic and smiled brightly to her friends.

"What are you going to go as, Myou?" Blaise inquired.

"I have no idea...maybe a dragon! Or...how about a centaur! No! I've got it! A vampire cat!" she exclaimed as the thought struck her before taking a bite out of the juicy steak before her.

He raised a brow. "A vampire cat?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I have one. Her name is Blair, you know, after the Blair Witch Project...Oh, sorry, you wouldn't understand. It's a muggle scary movie." She nodded absently to herself. "This is going to be great, and it's going to be my birthday! I'm so excited!" She muttered to herself.

"Your birthday!" Daphne asked, pushing her, "I didn't know you were older then Blaise and me!"

"You're older then us?' Blaise asked, giving a skeptical look. "But you act like your 5!"

Myou growled and punched him gently in the arm. "I turn 12 on the 31st. I'm so excited about this though! I never had friends to help celebrate my birthday with! I can't wait."

Liam, who was sitting one table over, overheard the conversation. He stood and made his way over to Ami before sitting next to her. "So, it's your birthday on Halloween?"

The older Belfair groaned. "What is wrong with you! Are you mental or something?"

He paused for a second, then decided to change the topic. "So, what are you going as?"

"We're not friends remember. That means we don't talk to each other." She said with a groan, glaring at the boy.

"No it doesn't." He said confidently.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then what does it mean."

"It means we don't hang out with each other in social situations."

Ami thought about it. "True."

"So, what are you going to dress up as?"

"I'm not going, of course."

"Why not? It's Halloween."

"So? I don't like Halloween. It's a ridiculous holiday." She paused to take a drink then added, "I'm going to celebrate my birthday alone, in my room while listening to some muggle music that I'm sure you wouldn't like."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because every Halloween people dress up in ridiculous costumes and act like idiots. And you hate muggles if I recall right."

"A fairy." The boy said suddenly after studying her for a moment.

She gave him a confused look. "What?"

"You should go as a fairy."

"Hell no."

Over at the Gryffindor table, Alexis was beaming with joy at her newly devised plan. "Alright guys I've got it! It's absolutely perfect! There's never been a costume idea this ingenious in the history of ever!"

"Ok the suspense is killing me." Fred said eagerly.

"Just tell us." George added with a roll of his eyes.

"I should will as Fred, and Fred will go as George, and George will go as me!" Alexis said, clapping her hands together.

George gave her a flabbergasted look. "What! I'm not dressing drag! Make Fred!"

"No way am I doing it, if one of us does it should be you." Fred replied, glaring at his brother.

"You guys calm down. I've got already made Polyjuice Potions."

The twins were quiet. "You're not turning us into a girl!" They both shouted.

"How about this, we'll flip a coin. Heads I win, tails you lose?" Her eyes narrowed as she spoke in her soft tones

George looked at her wearily. He was smart enough to be afraid of her and her pranks, even if she was his friend. "Alright then."

Alexis smiled and pulled out a knuts. "Great here it goes!" She flipped it. "Alright. Tails, you lose!"

George sighed and but his head in his hand, then suddenly exclaimed, "Hey wait a second! You tricked me! No fair!"

She shrugged, turning back to her food, "All's fair in love and war, and this was war."

"So, Ruthian. What are you going as?" Ron asked, shoving a Pumpkin Pastry into his mouth.

"An elf." She answered shortly, reaching for the vegetables.

"And elf? Why?" This time it was Harry who asked.

"Just like them. What about you Ron, what are you going as?"

"Me? I don't know. Probably either a knight or a frog. You Harry?" Ron asked, shoving another pumpkin pastry into his mouth.

Harry gave a sly look and replied. "A spider."

"What!" The red head asked, looking suddenly very frightened.

"Yup. With eight legs and hundreds of eyes and-"

Ron ran away from the Great Hall.

"You're mean Harry." Ruthian teased through her laughter.

"He was eating all the Pumpkin Pastries!" The boy-who-live defended himself, reaching for said pastries.

"I said leave me alone Liam!" Ami exclaimed as she walked past the Gryffindors.

"But don't you want to know what I'm going as?"

"Could I sit here, please?" Ami asked Harry. She sat in Ron's now empty seat.

"Ami, don't be like that...I'm not even sure you are allowed to sit at the Gryffindor table!" Liam whined.

"I don't care! Anything to get away from you." She growled out, glaring at him.

"So you're Ami!" Alexis exclaimed. "Hi, I'm Alexis. I'm Liam's ex girlfriend. You were sitting with your sister outside last week, right?"

Ami shook her hand. "What made you want to go out with that buffoon?" She asked with a roll of the eyes.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Liam growled, trying to see if any teachers were coming over to yell at them. He got a bad feeling in his stomach when he looked to Alexis however, and noticed her eyes were glowing.

"Trust me, we know." She said, staring at him before looking at Ami once more. "Anyway...he wouldn't leave me alone. Followed me everywhere...gave me drawings of me and everything. It was awfully sweet."

Ami paled. "I have to go!" She jumped up from the table and ran away.

"Alexis! I told you I just want her to be my friend! Now look what you did!"

"That was payback for first not getting me a souvenir, and second...for not telling me you were back!" She grinned triumphantly while laughing at the distressed look on the Ravenclaws look. "Just remember to not cross me next time, or it will be a lot worse!"

OOOOOO

*Some dialogue taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

A/N: Alright my peeps, here is your next chapter. Please R&R and flames are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Halloween

A/N: There is a guy masturbating in a females body. Don't ask. Don't like it? Then don't read!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter fandom, nor do I make any money from this.

OOOOOO

"I said go away Liam! I don't want to be your girlfriend!" Ami yelled through the door to her room. She was blushing like mad. She never wanted to see him again after what Alexis had told her about him. It wasn't like she opposed the idea of having a boyfriend. No, she just didn't want Liam as her boyfriend.

"Look Ami! Alexis was just kidding!" Said boy called through the door, giving an aspirated sigh.

"So she's not your ex?"

"No, she is my ex–" He started, but Ami cut him off.

"I thought you said she was kidding!" She growled out. "Go away!"

"She was! Listen ok! She was just mad because I didn't tell her when I got back! That's all. And...Ami! Just come out! I really want you to come to the Halloween party! I can even transfigure you a costume! Please!"

There was silence. Then Ami opened the door. "Look, Liam, you're not my friend, and I don't want to be your friend-" Ami did have to give it to him...his Vampire costume made him really hot. "And..."

"You can leave anytime you want. Please?" He said, giving her a hopeful look.

She eyes him wearily. "Alright. What's my costume?"

"I told you! Fairy!" He pulled out his wand faster then she could back away and the next thing she knew, she was in a blue, tight, fairy dress with translucent wings on her back.

"I'm going to kill you!" She yelled, cracking her knuckles and trying to hold back the blush that was spreading itself across her face and down her shoulders. "I sure hope you can run, vampire boy!"

Liam suddenly decided that he never wanted to piss the girl off again and took off running, her chasing close behind. On the way, they ran past Blaise, and Myou, who were both gushing over each others' costumes.

"Wow! I like your costume!" Blaise said, walking around Myou.

"Well...wanna know how I did it? It's simple really. I told my friend Alexis what I was going as so she gave me some Polyjuice potion. I added the hair of my vamp kitty, and low and behold I'm half vamp, half cat, half human!" Myou explained, holding up her nose with a pleased look on her face.

Blaise laughed. "Half, half, and half?" He lifted his eye patch. "I must say though, you look great! Easily the best costume there's going to be."

"And let me guess...Westley?"

"That movie you showed me was great!" Blaise said excitedly, remembering the movie that gave him the inspiration for his costume. Myou had convinced him to watch the movie 'The Princess Bride' a few nights ago.

"He was amazing! I don't blame you."

"Amazing? He bloody brilliant! A Slytherin through and through."

Daphne laughed as she approached them. "Sounds like someone's got a crush!" She said in a teasing voice.

"Do not!" Blaise yelled.

"Do too!"

"Does not!" Myou defended. "Let's get going you guys!"

"Wait," Blaise said. "Happy Birthday!" He handed her a bracelet with a small red jewel as crimson as Myou's new fur. The jewel pulsed slightly and she found herself transfixed by it. "It's a protection amulet. Thought you would like it."

She nodded her head slowly, still staring at the charm as Blaise placed it around her wrist. "I love it. Thank you Blaise," She said with a blush, looking at the boy.

He, too, blushed. "Well, er, let's go then!"

OOOOOO

"Alright Fred, George, bottoms up!" They wrapped their arms around each other, then each downed their Polyjuice potion.

After they finished their transformations (they had already dressed before they took the potions,) George ran his dainty hand through his long hair. "So...does this mean I get to touch myself?"

"NO!"Alexis glared, suddenly thinking for the first time that this was a very bad idea.

George smirked and looked at her before saying innocently, "Well, I have to go pick out a dress! This one's two small..."

Alexis' eyes glowed with angry and she practically screamed, "Are you calling me fat!"

George ran away with a shout of "Duh!"

"Get back here! I'm going to kill you, you whore!" She shouted after him.

Fred grabbed the girl and rolled his eyes, "He's just trying to get a rise out of you. Come on, let's go."

"Fine." She growled.

George, on the other hand, ran straight to the 3rd year girl's dormitory. As soon as he entered the room he put on his best Alexis-like smile and said, "Hey girls!"

"Get out George! Alexis already warned us!" Angelina rolled her eyes, putting the finishing touches on her devil costume.

"No you've got it all wrong! We haven't changed yet." He said in his defense, raising his hands as a sign of peace.

"Is that so..." Erin, a pale blond girl dressed like a veela smirked. "Well, what's the code word you left us with? You know the one you told us to ask you for if you came back before the dance?"

George smiled weakly, "Uh... George?"

"Nice try." Patricia a girl dressed like a banshee said. "Alexis didn't even leave a code word with us, and if she did, I highly doubt it would be George."

"But I need your help!" He pouted. "I don't know what to wear..."

All of the girls smiled. "Ladies," Alicia said, "I feel a challenge coming on..."

The girls all grabbed at him and stripped him till he was in nothing but a bra and panties before dressing him once more in a short red dress that fit Alexis' body like a tailored glove. Next, they pulled and yanked and burned (to be fair, it was only a straightener), his hair until they got it in a fancy up-do on the top of his head. The worst part was the make-up. The poked and prodded his face, stuck things in his eyes, and made him sneeze violently because of some nose powder before finally they all took a step back to look at him.

One of them, Erin, whistled. "Wow, Alexis sure can clean up nice. We should do this more often."

They showed George a full length mirror in their room and he literally gasped at what he saw. Alexis's eyes stared back at him and he looked up and down at his new body. She had curves in all the right places, though you couldn't tell because of her overly baggy robes, her eyes were much softer now (though they were swimming in arousal as he looked at himself) and her lips were full and plump. "Wow," He breathed out with a gulp.

"Hey, we're leaving!" Alicia called out, "Hurry up!"

"I'll be down in a few minutes! I still have something to do! I'll meet up with you later!" He called back, never breaking eye contact with himself. After they left, he took one shaky hand and ran it down the front of his chest, which was now help the curve of feminine breast, and squeezed, making himself gasp at the sensation. "Like that?" He asked, pretending he was actually talking to Alexis. "Do you want me to do it again?" He asked in a shaky voice; his eyes still locked with himself in the mirror. After he nodded his head, he squeezed again; this time, he cupped both of his new breasts and rubbed and squeezed them, making himself moan again, looking around to see if anyone was still there, before he kneeled down in front of the mirror.

"Do you want me to touch you?" He asked the Mirror Alexis, who nodded eagerly. He brought his hands between his legs and started to touch his new female parts gently, caressing his soaking lips before inserting a finger into himself. "Oh god!" He moaned, throwing his head back but still not breaking eye contact. "More!" He said in a throaty whisper, and he complied, one hand fingering himself and rubbing his clit while the other went to his breast and exposed one. He pinched his nipple and ground onto his other hand before, after a few moments, the heat was too much; he was seeing stars and crying out from his release.

OOOOOO

"Maye come on! I've been standing out here for an hour!" Draco drawled from his side of the Hufflepuff portrait. He just hoped that she wouldn't come out with Cedric Diggory. "Maye, are you even in there?"

Some Hufflepuffs eyed him as they left and he shifted nervously from one foot to the other as he waited. "Your friends are looking at me funny! Hurry up!" He called out again.

"I can't go!" She yelled back to him. "I'm sick." She then gave a fake coughed.

"Come on!" He then shouted, "You can't be that sick if you're talking to me!"

"I said no!" It sounded like a bark to him.

"Please Maye?" He pleaded, before realizing how quiet it had gotten in the room. Everyone else must have left.

"The password is 'veela hair',"

Draco turned to see a girl with dull orange hair staring at him. "Who are you?" He asked confused.

She rolled her eyes. "Hannah Abbott. I'm Maye's friend. She's been acting weird all day. She really likes you; maybe you can get her to come out." She paused and gave him a weary look before shaking her head, "Just don't tell anyone I told you, alright?" she asked before she headed towards the ball.

The Slytherin turned towards the portrait and said the password before slipping inside. "Maye, come on, where are..." He started to back away as a giant dog growled at him. "Hello puppy...how did you get in here?" It barked at him and he jumped, quivering. "Alright puppy...just looking for my friend." It snarled and he took a few steps back. "Come on...please?"

It started to whimper and laid down on the floor.

"It's ok...girl." He whispered to it, petting it's back "I'm just worried for my friend, that's all. How about this. I'll leave, and you make sure she gets better, ok?" He stood. "What do you think of my costume! I'm an angel."

The dog snickered.

"Think it's funny do you, girl? I have to leave now. Bye girl." He pet its head once more before turning and leaving the Hufflepuff common room.

The Great Hall looked magnificent. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The tables pushed to the corners of the room and were piled full with snacks and drinks. A few kids were crowded into the dance floor dancing to the music the DJ played.

While Fred and Alexis waited for George to arrive, they joked around with Lee Jordan about old pranks. Just as they were beginning to discuss Pink Giant Squid and Albino Snape incident, George walked in, wearing a beautiful red silk dress and strappy heals. His face was perfectly made up, and his hair was a little messed up, but was still in the magnificent up-do.

"George...what the hell happened to you...I mean me...I me...what?" Alexis gapped at George, not even realizing that he was over an hour late.

"The Gryffindor girls helped. Don't I look...hot?" He asked, running his hands down his still vibrating body.

Alexis gasped, then growled at him, "Hey! Stop that! You're making me look like a slut!"

"Come on, Alexis," Lee laughed. "It's not like you really needed his help for that."

"Excuse me." She glared.

"Um, is that Erin? I think I'll go see if she wants to dance..." Lee nervously excused himself from the group.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, you pansy!" the girl yelled at his back, raising a fist and shaking it at his retreating form.

Ruthian, who saw the trio as she entered the Hall smiled and walked over to them. "What are you three supposed to be?"

"Well, I'm Fred."

"And I'm George,"

"And I'm sexy!"

"I think you're enjoying this too much George...Something you want to tell me?" Alexis asked with a growl and a roll of the eyes.

George looked at her. "Yeah...you sure do clean up nice! I mean before you were kinda sore on the eyes, you know? But now..."

Alexis gave a cry and jumped at him.

"Hey! My dress is coming up! Stop!"

"Like hell I will!"

"Let me guess." Ruthian laughed. "Alexis is Fred. You're George, and George is her?"

"Yup! We used Polyjuice potion." Fred said with a nod of his head.

"But you look the same, Fred."

"Are you kidding me!" Alexis stood leaving George crying in pain on the floor. "They look completely different! I mean, Fred has lighter hair, and George's eyes are a bight brighter...not to mention his hair is a little longer...oh, and their voices, don't even get me started on their voices!"

"You're all idiots if you ask me." Malfoy sneered as he walked over to them.

"You want to start something, Malfoy?" Ruthian glared, ready for a fight. She had been wanting to punch him since the first time she met him, yet it always seemed to be the Belfair twins who got to have all of the fun.

"No, as much as I would like to, I did not come over here to throw insults. I wish to know where the youngest Weasley is."

"She's at home, with our parents." Fred answered.

"Counting the seconds until we return to her." George continued.

Malfoy gave a confused look. He didn't know there was yet another weasel in the family. "Uh... I meant Ron." He clarified.

"Why do you want to know, so you can declare your undying love for him and snog his brains out?" Though her voice was innocent, her eye's danced with laughter. Even in Fred's body, the look in her eyes was distinguishable enough to be afraid of her.

"ALEXIS!" Ron shouted from behind her.

The girl laughed and skipped away, making Fred look entirely too gay for his own good.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron sneered.

"I wish to...apologize for what I said about the broom. I was out of line." He ground out through clenched teeth. "Do you accept?"

Ron gapped t him. "Wha...?"

"I'm apologizing you git! I mean..."

Ron started laughing. "This is about the Hufflepuff isn't it? Wait until I tell everyone that Malfoy's whipped by a shy little girl!"

"What! No! It's not! I mean..." Malfoy clenched his fist then took a breath, trying to calm himself and not punch the boy in front of him. "Weasley... just accept the apology before I change my mind..."

"Alright. Whatever, I accept." He replied with a wave of his hand, still laughing.

Malfoy stormed away.

"Hey! Alexis!...I mean...George, right?" Myou ran up to them. "Alexis told me what you three did! Bloody brilliant, she is. Bet you can't guess what I am!"

He looked over her blood red fur, pointy cat ears, whiskers, fangs, and tiny wings before replying "Uh, a furry creature with wings?"

"No, I'm a vampire cat! Just like my vampire kitty, Blair." She replied with a roll of the eyes.

Fred, trying to hold back a snicker, asked, "Um, Myou...don't tell me Alexis gave you Polyjuice potion for that costume."

"Yeah why? Cool wings huh!" Her voice was distracted as she turned to show off her wings.

George, trying not to burst into laughter finished Fred's explication, "Well...you do know that Polyjuice isn't meant for that kind of transformation...and you'll be like that for well... at least a month, right?"

Myou stayed silent for a second, then..."WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! ALEXIS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She yelled while pouncing on George.

"I'm George!"

"You look like her! Same difference! Mew!" Myou paused and jumped back up. "Did I just meow!"

"No...you 'mew'ed. There's clearly a difference." Alexis started stroking the would-be-cat's tail. "Hey this is pretty neat!"

Myou started purring. "Hey...that feel's nice." She leaning into the touch then jumped back. "Hey! Stop that!"

"And those ears!" Alexis reached up and started petting the scarlet red cat ears.

Myou once again started purring before jumping back. "That's creepy! Stop!" She ran away from Alexis and back to Blaise. "I'm going to be a cat for a month!" She groaned to him.

He merely laughed. "That's alright, I like your kitty ears anyway," He said, reaching up to rub one of the appendages.

Myou started to purr rather loudly, leaning into the touch. "That feels so good," She purred out before she could stop herself. Both then froze.

"Uh…I should go this way!" Blaise yelled, running over to Fred, George, and Alexis.

"George! You're exposing me! I mean yourself!" Alexis was yelling out as she glared at the boy, who was still sprawled out on the floor.

The boy blushed, something uncharacteristic on Alexis's face, and tried to adjust himself."Oh...sorry, not used to the dress-"

"SPIDER!" Ron yelled, running away from the entrance to the Great Hall.

Harry fell to the ground laughing. "Wow...that was too easy!" He pushed one of his eight legs away from his face.

"Fred, George, Look at that!" Alexis smiled brightly.

"What?" Both twins asked, looking bewildered.

"We corrupted Harry!" The George-lookalike said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're right!" Fred exclaimed.

"He finally understands the pure joy one gets from torturing Ron!" George added with a laugh.

"I'm going to kill you! They will never find the body!" Yelled Ami as she ran past the trio, chasing a terrified Liam. Finally, huffing and puffing, she gave up and tried to pull her dress down farther to cover her knees, and up farther to cover her breast.

"Excuse me,"

Ami turned to a boy who was not dressed in costume at all. He had black curly hair and bright blue eyes. He was obviously older then her, maybe a third year, and taller too. "Um, hi." She blushed, looking to her feet. "I'm Ami."

"I'm Marcus Belby." He paused and rubbed the back of his head, "Um…would you like to dance?"

Liam watched the two go to the dance floor and clenched his jaw tightly. "Alexis!" He growled, turning to the three friends who were not too far away.

George groaned and turned towards Liam. "No, Liam, I'm not-"

"It was your idea to ask her to the dance! Now she is even madder at me!" The Ravenclaw growled, marching over to the group.

"I'm not Alexis! I'm George, I took a Polyjuice potion." He sighed in relief when Liam stopped in his charge to think.

"That means you're not really a girl then..." Liam tackled him to the ground.

"Not again! I don't want to be Alexis anymore!" George yelled, running away.

Hermione showed up a few minutes later, dresses as a princess.

"She wishes." Ron said with a laugh to Neville Longbottom. "I mean, can you believe that to be a beautiful fairytale princess? More like a dragon!" Hermione must have overheard because she ran from the room crying after that.

After a few moments, Alexis walked up to Ron and hit him in the back of the head. "Ronald Weasley!" She growled out, "That pour Granger girl is in the girls bathroom crying her eyes out! You had better go an-"

"TROLL! In the dungeon!" Quirrell yelled as he entered the Great Hall. "Thought you aught to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

Silence, then everyone started to scream and run in every direction.

"QUIET! Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories at once!" Dumbledore roared above the noise, making everyone listen at once.

Everyone left the Great Hall, except Fred, George, and Alexis, who were kneeling over Quirrell's body. Alexis started to poke his turban as she began to change back to herself. "Think he's dead?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Naw, just fainted." George said.

Alexis shrugged and stood, stretching her arms above her head. "Hey George, you look good in a dress." Her pants fell down.

"Now who's exposing themselves?" He snickered, pulling the dress sown to cover him. "Damn, why did those Gryffindor's give me such a short dress?" He stopped for a moment and stared at Alexis' smooth milky skin before walking away as quickly as possible.

Said girl blushed and picked up her pants. "Come on," She started, transfiguring her clothes. "Let's go."

OOOOOO

"Ron wait," Harry grabbed hold of Ron's arm. "Hermione doesn't know about the troll, we have got to help her."

"Why?" Ron groaned.

"Because, this is your fault, besides, you're a knight! Knight's rescue princesses." Harry glared hard at him.

"I'm beginning to think I should have been a frog." The red hair said with a growl before following Harry.

Ruthian watched as the two boys slipped away. 'I should go get the teachers...' She thought before she, too, broke away from the group. She used her very sensitive nose to find the troll. As soon as she located it, she ran towards the Professors, who were still looking in the dungeons. "Professor!"

"Ruthian, you should be headed back towards the common room." McGonagall said with a disapproving look.

"Professor, I smell the troll, he's in the girls bathroom on the third floor!" The young elf whispered.

"Thank you; now go back to the common room."

"Alright. I'm going." Ruthian grumbled out, dejectedly. She was hoping to at least get to go with them and see the troll.

OOOOOO

*Some dialogue taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

A/N: This chapter is smaller then the other ones, but it'll do for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Quidditch, Slytherins, and Christmas

A/N: This should make up for the small chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter fandom, nor do I make any money from this.

OOOOOO

"ALEXIS!" Fred and George both yelled as they stormed into Great Hall for breakfast. "Mind explaining this?" They both showed her their Beater's Bats, which were for some reason pink with purple poke-a-dots.

"Not my fault!" She said between giggles. "Besides, they look so much better now!"

"Better! What do you mean better!" George asked, shoving one towards her. "Look at it! How are we supposed to fend off the Bludgers like this!"

"Not my problem. Besides, maybe their bashful and are afraid of girly things!" Alexis said through her fits of giggles.

Fred snorted. "Because of you Wood yelled at us. Said we were trying to get attention! This time is wasn't our fault too!"

"Like I said, not my problem...hey that looks good!" She reached for a raisin biscuit. "You guys just need to chillax, you know?"

"Don't try to change the subject, Alexis." Fred growled.

"Why are you even pranking us, anyway?" George added. Both twins sat on either side of the girl. "We don't prank you!"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Think of it as an act of affection!"

OOOOOO

"How do you make the potion, Sevvy?" Maye asked one day as she walking into the potions class room during her free time.

"Very difficultly...Sevvy? I am your professor." Snape replied, looked at the girl as if she had grown on extra head or two.

"More like my hero! If it wasn't for you helping me I don't know what I would do!" She gave him a hug.

He glanced down at her. "Alright, alright. And stop doing that, people might think I'm going soft." He smiled fondly at her. "Don't worry about the Wolfsbane. I'll make them for you so you won't have to. I don't need you blowing yourself up. Unfortunately, only one other person can make the potions, and she's insane."

Maye smiled at Snape. "I have to get to class; my free time is almost over. Bye Sevvy!" She skipped out of the room. "Now, left or right...? I think it's this way!" She started walking down the hallway humming to herself.

After her class ended (she got there without getting lost for once), she headed back to the common room, but once again, she got lost on the way there. "This is getting old! Those stupid stair cases have it in for me!" She cried as she sat on the floor.

"Ah!" A person tripped over her. "My leg! My arm! My spleen!"

Maye looked at the girl who was withering on the floor. "Um, are you ok?"

"No! I'm dying! What a world what a world! I'm melting! Melting! Ahhh!" She said, clenching her violet eyes shut as tight as they would go.

"You look fine to me." Maye said, irritated. "Could you help me find the Hufflepuff common room?"

"It's like three weeks into the school year and you still can't find your way back! You're like a, a, a lost little puppy!" Alexis stood, completely unharmed. "Ah, cute little puppy! Come here!"

Maye back away, suddenly scared of the crazy girl she had just met. "Get away!"

"Alexis. Leave her alone." Draco stood in front of Maye, acting like a knight in shing armor.

The older girl pouted and reached for Maye once more. "Aw, puppy get back here! You're so cute I just want to pet you and love you and hug you and-"

"Go away Alexis." He rolled his eyes.

"Awww, Malfoy you're no fun. Besides, I've always wanted a puppy. Come on...I'll give you a Kunt?...a Sickle?...How about a Galleon?" she tried to bribe, though she didn't have any money of her own.

"You're sick. Insane..."

The girl rolled her eyes and drawled out, "You're just upset because I'm a Gryffindor with a better grade in potions than you!"

"You're the one who can make the wolfs...I mean..." Maye blushed and shrank behind Malfoy. "Draky, could you help me back please?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'm starting to think you get lost just so I'll find you." He smirked. "Come on, this way."

"What a weird couple." Alexis muttered, watching them walk away. "And I still don't have a puppy!"

OOOOOO

After saying goodbye to Draco, Maye made her way into the common room and smiled brightly at seeing Cedric sitting on the couch with a book in his hands. He looked up at her and gave her a brilliant smile, "Hey, Maye. Get lost again?" After she nodded, he asked, "Malfoy help you get back?"

Once again she nodded and sat down next to him. "Yep. He always helps me out. I can't wait until Christmas. I'm going to get him something really nice!"

Cedric put the book down and gave Maye a considering look. "Maye…can I talk to you about something?" He asked slowly, turning to look at the fire and to make sure everyone else was in their beds.

"Of course Ceddy! What's up?" She replied, giving him a bright smile that showed in her eyes.

He gave her a weak one back and scratched the back of his head, looking away again, "Well…I think…I might…be…" He gulped then sighed, "I think I might be gay." His voice was barely above a whisper, "Does that make me a terrible person?"

"What! Of course not!" Maye said, hitting his arm gently, "You are a great person! It doesn't matter if you're gay or straight, black or white! You're Cedric Diggory, and you're my best friend! You're nice to everyone; you study hard even though you don't have to; most of the guys here would kill to be you! How could you think that you're a terrible person?"

He sighed and looked thoughtfully into the fire. "My father hates gay people. He thinks they are unnatural. I don't even know if I am gay."

They sat in silence for a moment before a thought struck her. "Hey! Why don't we date!"

"What!" He asked, eyeing her with wide eyes. "Maye, you…I…we're best friends…"

She shrugged. "I'm still a girl. And no matter what we'll still be friends."

OOOOOO

At eleven o'clock the next morning the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Each house had its own area to sit at; however, Maye had decided that, instead of sitting with her new boyfriend, she wanted to sit with her Slytherin friends. "Come on Draky, I want to sit with you!" Maye pouted her lips. "Pleeeeeeeease!"

Draco scuffed. "No, What if you get caught by Snape?"

She laughed. "He loves me! He would never-"

"Maye...I do believe these are the Slytherin seats, and you are a Hufflepuff, are you not?" Drawled Snape's voice from behind her.

She turned to the voice and gave him a bright smile. "Hello Professor Sevv-"

Panicked, he nodded his head, "Ok, carry on then."

Myou, who was sitting not too far from them, made a whipping sound. "Dang, girl. I have to give it to you. I was impressed with Draco, but Snape too? You are truly amazing!"

Draco sneered. "Sod off, mud-blood!"

"Draky! That's horrible!" Maye exclaimed with a hand over her mouth.

"What? No, wait...I didn't mean it!" He called after Maye, who was walking away.

Myou teased. "Man Draky, you are so whipped."

"I am not." He growled, tempted to pull out his wand.

"Are to."

"Are not.

"Can you two stop please? Fighting is bad!" Maye said, walking back over to the two. "Look, I found chocolate frogs!"

"I love Chocolate frogs! Can I have one? Oh, I'm Myou by the way." Myou held out her hand to shakes Maye's.

The other girl filled the empty hand with chocolate frogs. "Please to meet you! I'm Maye!"

"So," drawled a voice, "does this mean I have to be nice to Draco?"

Myou turned to Blaise. "Blaise, what did I tell you about you're manners?"

Blaise gave her an innocent look and replied, "Never use them around Snape?"

"And is Draco Snape?" she nodded, giving him a look a mother would give to a child when scolding them.

Thinking for a moment, a thought struck him and he replied, in a sing song voice, "Dye his hair and they could be twins!"

Despite the two making fun of her mentor, Maye had to admit, it was pretty funny, so she caved in a laughed with them.

Snape, who was still not too far away snickered. "They're good. I see another Fred and George coming along."

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green). Wood cleared his throat for silence. "Okay, men," He said.

"And women," Angelina corrected.

"And women," Wood nodded. "This is it."

"The big one," Said Fred.

"The one we've been waiting for," George continued.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, "we were on the team last year."

"Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindors had in years. We're going to win. I know it." He glared at them all as if to say, 'or else' then smiled. "Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers. Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in hand.

Harry felt like an idiot, sitting on his broom while watching the other play the game. He had been practicing, sure, but it hadn't prepared him for this. The crowd was roaring, the wind threatening to topple him off his broom, and the sun was beating down on him, making him sweat a cold sweat. The only thing he could hear was his heart thumping loudly in his chest and the voice in the back of his head telling him that if he screwed this up, there would be hell to pay.

After sighting the Snitch once and almost getting knocked off his broom for the effort, Harry tried to find the little golden ball once more. His eyes darted from side to side, scanning the area with intent when suddenly his broom started bucking wildly underneath him. All he could do was hand on for dear life, trying not to fall. It rolled over once, then again and again before bucking once more, harder than before. Harry fell off, hanging on by one hang while dangling over the field. A Bludger came flying at him and he clenched his eyes shut tightly. When it didn't hit him, he opened his eyes, still trying to hang onto his broom with one hand, to see a Slytherin beater (Bole, he believe what the Slytherin's name).

"Just 'cause we want you to lose doesn't mean we want you to die." He yelled to harry with a roll of his eyes at the younger boy's astounded look. "Thank Myou!" He then yelled, flying away.

"Snape's jinxing the broom." Hermione whispered to Ron. "We've got to stop him before Harry get's killed."

Ruthian watched the two Gryffindors leave. "It's not Snape..." She whispered. She listened closely to what he was muttering. "That's the counter curse...I'm sure of it. Then who...?" She looked at the other teachers around Snape. Only one was looking at Harry and not blinking. "Quirrell that tetkur!" She swore in her own tongue.

"What's up, Ruthian?" Alexis asked, plopping down next to her.

"What...oh, it's nothing important." She said, not taking her eyes off Quirrell.

"You look pissed."

"I'm fine." The elf smiled as Snape's robes caught fire and distracted Quirrell. "In fact, I'm great."

Harry climbed back onto his broom after it's fit was over and smiled to the Slytherin who had helped him, mentally thanking Myou (though he didn't know what she had done) before diving towards the ground as a flash of gold caught his eyes. Closer, closer, he stretched out his arm and fell forward, hitting the ground hard, and placed his hands over his mouth before coughing up the golden snitch and smiling triumphantly.

"Harry's got the snitch!" Lee Jordan, who was the announcer, yelled into his microphone, "Gryffindor wins!"

OOOOOO

"It was Snape, I'm telling you!" Hermione huffed, glaring at the girl sitting across from her in the library. "That's why when I set his robes on fire, Harry was saved!"

Ruthian glared back at her, "And I'm telling you that it was Quirrell. Snape was chanting a counter curse! That's the only reason why you had time to set Snape's robes on fire! And he fell and knocked Quirrell over! You are such a naïve little girl!" The elf and the book-worm entered a staring contest, both of them with twitching eyes.

"Calm down both of you," Harry whispered, "Look, Hagrid mentioned Nicholas Flamel. We are supposed to be looking up information on him."

"Yeah, you two fight way too much. Just calm down. It doesn't matter who if we can't find the what!" Ron said with a roll of his eyes.

Harry turned as he saw Myou walk into the room with two of her friends, along with the Slytherin Beater that had saved him during the game. "Excuse me guys." He said to his friends before making his way over to the group. "Hi…"

"Harry! You alright? I didn't get to see you right after the game. You know, we were a little sore after you beat us." Myou said, giving him a concerned look. "Oh, this is Lucian Bole. I met him at the Halloween party."

Harry nodded to the boy, who looked a little sour, but otherwise friendly. "Thank you. I mean, out on the field…I thought I was a goner."

He shrugged. "The twins were all the way across the field. And Myou made me promise to keep an eye on you."

"He would have saved you even if I didn't!" Myou beamed. "He's a really sweet guy."

Harry watched as Bole blushed bright red and stuttered out a 'thanks,'. "Well, still. I owe it to you." He held out his hand.

"Just don't tell anyone I'm nice. I'll never hear the end of it from Malfoy." The older boy joked, taking the offered hand.

OOOOOO

One morning in mid December, the school of Hogwarts woke up to a thick blanket of snow over the grounds. And it seemed the snow had given Fred and George an idea for trouble making. Each had gotten detention for bewitching several snowballs to follow Alexis around, bouncing of the back of her head.

"You gits! How dare you!" Said girl yelled, running away from the snowballs and charging at the twins. They easily got out of the way.

"That was pay back," George laughed out,

"For the Polyjuice potion," Fred added,

"And the bats," George snickered,

"And putting that magickal make-up on us," Fred growled,

"That didn't come off for days," George sneered,

"You had this coming!" They both finished together.

"I'm going to kill you!" Alexis charged at the again with fire in her eyes. When she caught up to them, she tackled them to the ground and pouted. "I thought you guys loved me, enough to forgive and forget."

OOOOOO

"Hey, Liam." Myou whispered as she pulled Liam's arm. "Hey, I have an idea to get my sister to be your friend!"

"Really, what is it?" He whispered back.

She smiled. "Can't tell you now, met me under the door to the courtyard before dinner tonight."

"Alright, I'll meet you then." He smiled and continued on his way into the Great Hall. It was still early so Myou knew her sister hadn't been up yet. She waited for about five more minutes before she saw the other girl walk by.

"I finally figured out how to get that Liam guy to stop bugging you."

Ami hugged her sister happily, missing the twinkle in her eyes that signified the beginning of a nasty plot. "Really! How's that?"

"Can't tell you, I have to show you. Met me under the door to the courtyard before dinner, ok?" She said, trying to hold back a snicker.

"Alright!" Ami smiled and walked into the Great Hall.

Myou too smiled and followed after her sister.

"Well…what is that little ducky thinking?" Alexis thought after the exchange and she too entered the Great Hall.

After classes, and before dinner, Myou stood under the arch and looked up at the mistletoe she found the day before.

"Myou, hey, what are you doing?" Blaise asked, coming up to her and giving her a very confused look.

Myou smiled mischievously, "Just looking at the mistletoe."

"What?" Blaise looked up. ''why isn't it screaming?''

"So…what are you waiting for? You guys are supposed to kiss." Alexis smirked; everything was going according to her plan. Earlier, she had exchanged the wizard's mistletoe with muggle mistletoe, so now all she had to do was trick the Myou into making a fool of herself.

Myou blushed. "I'm not going to kiss him!"

"But you have to. Magical mistletoe is different from muggle mistletoe. If you don't kiss, then you'll lose your magic." Alexis easily lied with a wave of her hand.

"What! No!" Myou turned towards Blaise and placed a kiss on his lips. Blaise was too shocked to do anything except kiss Myou back hard, which caused her to move her own lips across his.

A few seconds later they pulled away, and Blaise spoke. "You know she was lying right?" His voice was shaky, even to his own ears.

Myou screamed and turned back around to yell at Alexis, but in her place Ami and Liam stood there, laughing at her misfortune.

OOOOOO

Alexis stood by the bottom of one of the Quidditch stands watching the players practice. The Gryffindors were the only house that ever practiced in the winter, because Oliver Wood was worried that they would lose their touch if they took a break. The players all landed and Fred and George immediately ran over to Alexis.

"Ok, Alexis," George began, "this stalking thing has got to stop." He said as while he smiled.

"I don't think she's stalking you." Wood smirked as he walked passed Fred and George and to Alexis. "Hey doll." He said to her before kissing her hard on her lips in front of the twins.

The boys watched with mouths agape as Wood left, and Alexis looked flustered. "God Alexis! What the hell was that!" George practically snarled.

"What do you mean?" She blushed.

Rolling his eyes, Fred said, "You just snogged our Quidditch captain in front of us!"

"That's disgusting, not to mention awkward." George added, looking to the ground.

Alexis rolled her violet eyes and ran a hand through her hair absentmindedly, a nervous habit of hers. "Awkward! That's what you said about Liam. And Jeff, and Seriu, and Lance, and-"

"Well maybe it's always awkward, ever thought about that!"

"Well, when won't it be awkward for me to have a boyfriend!" Alexis yelled and stomped her foot. "You boy's are infuriating!" She stormed away, leaving Fred and George still slightly modified.

OOOOOO

"Hey, Ami? Do you know where your sister is?" Ruthian asked as she stopped Ami in the hallway.

The girl raised her brow. "So…I'm clearly Ami, you know, because Ami wears the Slytherin robes and has long hair."

Ruthian blushed. "Oh, sorry, wasn't paying attention. I have a question, could be go somewhere private?"

Nodding, she supplied "Sure…I know where a hidden room is, but it's in Slytherin territory." She finished with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Oh, that's ok, I don't mind. Show me where." The elf said, looking around to see if anyone was following her.

Myou led the brave Gryffindor to the portrait with the black lab on it. "Let me in please."

"Password?"

Myou thought for a second, then smirked. "Oliver Wood."

The portrait smiled and swung open.

"Alright, come on then, Ruthian."

"Well," She began as the portrait shut after her, "I know you like that book, Fantastic Beast, and well, I'm staying with my Aunt and Uncle in the forbidden forest, so I was wondering if you'd like to come with? You could talk to some centaurs, and pet unicorns. They might even have that dragon still."

Myou jumped up and down. "Really! Really, really, really? You mean it?" She hopped from one foot to the next. "Would it be ok if I did?"

Ruthian laughed. "Of course; my aunt and uncle love humans, it'll be fine!"

"Yeah! Now I have to owl my mum." Myou seemed to think about it. What could she tell her mom? She had never spent Christmas without her family.

"Just tell them you're staying with a friend…don't tell them I'm an elf, please?"

OOOOOO

"Need some help, Hagrid?" Ron asked, trying to look at the half-giant from around the giant fir tree blocking the corridor.

"No, I'm fine Ron." Came the muffled reply as the tree shook.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Malfoy's cold drawl sounded from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasel? Hoping to be the gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts I suppose – that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family is used –" Draco was suddenly slapped in the back of the head and he fell forward.

"Draky, that's mean!" Maye said, turning up her nose. "Apologize."

"I will not!" Malfoy growled, turning away from her. "I already had to apologize for the broom comment. This is getting ridiculous!"

Maye sniffled. "Draky, it was really mean!"

"Fine! I'm sorry!" He paused then rolled his blue/grey eyes, "Would you like any help, Hagrid?" He asked through clenched teeth to please Maye.

"No, Malfoy. I'm alright. Thank you though," Hagrid's voice said, astounded.

"Let's go a different way, Maye." Draco grumbled, leading the girl away from them.

"So, Draky. You still haven't told me what you're doing for Christmas."

"Unfortunately," He drawled boredly, "I have to spend this year with the Black side of my family."

Confused, the girl asked, "Black side of the family?"

"My relatives I'm afraid. My mother was a Black before she married my father and became Malfoy. I'm related to the utterly ridiculous man who is in Azkaban; Sirius Black." Draco said with a sigh, dreading this year's 'get together'. He never liked the Blacks.

"Wait a second, you mean the Sirius black!" Maye giggled. "Snape is always talking about him. Sirius apparently pulled a lot of pranks on him when they went to school, along with James!"

Malfoy smirked. "Really? That's surprising considering Sirius is the one who gave James away to he-who-shall-not-be-named."

OOOOOO

"ALEXIS! YOU CHANGED THE PASSWORD TO WHAT!" Both the twins yelled as they stood in front of the picture with the lab on it.

"Calm down! I just thought it would be easy to remember. Heh, heh…" She backed away slowly. "Now come on boys, it's not that bad of a password!" She said with a wave of her hand.

"Alexis…the password is Oliver Wood, our Quidditch captain! Isn't that just a little weird?" George asked with a disgusted look on his face.

Alexis shrugged at the question. "Now, I think it's perfectly normal." She turned towards the portrait.

"Oliver Wood." She entered their little hidden room.

"I'm not going in there until you change the password." George crossed his arms over his chest.

"Same here." Fred agreed, equaled disturbed.

"Fine then, don't come in here!" Alexis shut the portrait and gave out a frustrated yell. "I can't stand them!"

OOOOOO

Christmas break came a few days later. Not too many students had decided to stay over for the break, save the Weasleys, Harry, and a few other selective groups. It was the first day of the break that Myou and Ruthian left for the elf's relatives in the forbidden forest. Myou was a little scared at first, and tired. She hadn't slept the night before. However, she was too excited to be afraid for long, especially when a Centaur walked up to her and Ruthian.

"Hey Firenze!" The elf greeted, hugging the centaur.

He smiled down at her. "Good day to you, Ruthian. I have not seen you for quite some time. How are you? And who's your friend?" The centaur turned towards Myou, who was smiling like a madman.

"You're…you're…amazing!" Myou said, jumping at him and giving him a hug. "I'm Myou; centaurs are one of my favorite magical creatures! Oh, I'm Myou!"

The centaur laughed as she let him go. "It''s a pleasure, Myou. I am Firenze. You like magical creatures?"

"Do I ever! I memorized 'Fantastic Beast and Where to Find them' even!"

"Come on, my aunts expecting us." Ruthian dragged her friend away. "We'll see you later, Firenze!" She waved to the centaur before traveling further into the forest. "Not much farther now if I remember correctly."

"What do you mean, 'remember correctly'? You do know where we're going, don't you?"

"Heh, heh, well…you see, seeing the dwelling of an elf requires a third eye, and I rarely use mine, so I might miss is on accident. Don't worry though. I mean, it's not like anything out here is brave enough to attack an elf!"

Myou nodded, "And I know enough to be able to hex anything that is." Myou oo'ed and ahh'ed as the elf village was revealed to her. There were only few elves in the village, and even less tree houses.

Ruthian's aunt and uncle had three children, who seemed appeared toddlers to Myou. Yet, they were more mature than other toddlers the mortal had met. Still, they were sweet, kind and carefree. Myou and Ruthian spent most of the day learning elfin games from the children. It wasn't until nightfall when their games were disrupted by a great, loud dragon roar.

"Was that a…Horntail dragon?"

"You can tell what type it is by its roar?" Ruthian asked, astounded.

"Of course I can! Each different type of dragon has a different roar. Can't you tell?"

"Well, yes, I just wasn't sure that a humans ears were strong enough to pick up the differences. It's my aunts Horntail. She found the egg and let the thing hatch and raised her. Her names Saya. Wanna go see her?"

"Of course I do!"

The Horntail was big of course, but she was just lying in a field when Ruthian brought Myou to her. Saya started to growl lowly, and then when Myou took a step forward, she gave a loud roar. Myou just smiled, which seemed to startle the dragon. She lifted its head towards Myou and began to sniff her. Saya gave a snort.

"Hey that tickled!" Myou said, hitting the dragon playfully on the nose. "Where are your manners?"

The dragon gave her an odd look. "She's a weird one." She spoke to Ruthian.

The elf laughed. "I know, she can be confusing."

OOOOOO

The other Belfair sat in the middle of the living room with her family, all of which were asking her questions about her school (the twins more than her parents of course) and she sighed, looking out the window. "Wish Myou was here," She said, heaving another sigh.

Their mother smiled, "I know you guys are never apart long, but it'll go by faster than you know it." She said, trying to cheer the older twin up.

"How do they decide what house you're supposed to be in?" Haru suddenly asked from his spot on the floor next to his brother.

Ami smirked, "You have to wrestle a troll! And if you lose, you're never allowed back!"

"I can't wrestle a troll!" Kisho exclaimed, "I've never even seen a troll!"

Haru, however, rolled his eyes, "Yeah right! If that were the case, then both you and Myou would have been sent home!"

"Really? We studied before we left, remember. It was easy. A few spells, a flick of the wrist. Well, not too easy. It did break my arm. But Madame Pomfrey mended it back together easily enough."

Haru looked not too sure of himself after that. "I'm not sure I want to go."

Mr. Belfair gave Ami a disapproving look. "Genève is coming over soon. I'm sure if you ask her, she will tell you what you really have to do. She never mentioned anything about any trolls. Though she did talk about 'Quidditch' a lot. Never did understand it myself."

"I will never get on a broom again." Ami said suddenly, turning white as a ghost. "Myou may be a natural, but not me. I broke a rib my first lesson! Had to beg them to not make me take anymore. The broom had a mind of its own." She said, quivering at the memory.

"What happened!" Haru asked, leaning it to hear her better.

"Well…" Ami paused, then shrugged. I mounted it just like Madame Hooch said. Then, when I kicked off, the dang thing shot up and took me for a ride! I went all the way around the school before it took a nose dive and I fell off. Twisted my wrist, too." She held her wrist at the memory. "But Myou, she's going to go out for the Quidditch team next year. Her first lesson the broom came right to her with only one try. Took me about ten. And I hate heights too," She paused to think, then added, "But, considering she's a Slytherin, she had to be good at it. I mean, she earned the respect of some of the house, though most of them don't like her. But Bole's been nice to her ever since he saw her flying. Even save Harry to impress her."

The was cut off by the door opening and a voice calling out, "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Genève!" David called out. "We're in here!"

A woman rounded the corner, her husband in tow. She had long, soft colored hair and gentle blue eyes. "David. It's good to see you! I'm so glad you moved back out here." She said, giving him a hug.

"Hi there," David kneeled down to look at the 11 year old boy standing behind his father's leg. "You must be Vincent."

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to Hogwarts next year!" He said, feeling a little less shy. "It's nice to meet you. Mom talks about you none stop!"

David smiled and stood, looking at the man his sister had married. "I don't believe we had the pleasure of meeting before my sister married you."

"Alex Croaker." He said while shaking David's outstretched hand. "It is a pleasure. And Genève does talk about you nonstop."

"I'm Kisho!" Said the younger male twin, running up to Vincent.

"And I'm Haru."

"We'll be attending Hogwarts too!" Both said with a smile at the slightly older boy.  
He, too, smiled. "That means I won't be alone. I was afraid because I don't have any siblings."

The twin boys' faces lighten up. "We can be your brothers!" Kisho said excitedly. "It will be great! I hope we all get into the same house!" He then whispered, "My sister said you have to wrestle a troll! But I don't know if she was telling the truth."

"Wrestle a troll?" Genève suddenly laughed, kneeling down to the boys level. "You don't wrestle a troll! You put on a goof old hate. He's a little insane, but harmless. He reads your mind, then tells you the house you are going to be in."

Ami rolled her eyes. "You just ruined all of my fun." She said, standing. "I'm Ami. Myou decided to go with a friend or else you could have met her too."

Genève stood and smiled down at her. "So, you two are also twins? Two sets of twins is a rare blessing." She said with a nod of her head. "Alright, how about I make you guys some wizards hot chocolate?"

OOOOOO

Usually, when the Blacks spent Christmas with the Malfoy's, everyone would stay at the Malfoy manor. However, this particular Christmas, it was decided that Draco should get to see the home his mother grew up in. While his mother was ecstatic(at least by her terms) about the visit, his father only become more irritable.

Draco found that he liked the Black mansion more than his own house. It gave off a cold, dark, and mysterious feeling, as opposed to the cruel, evil, and lonely feeling the Malfoy manor projected. The place almost reminded him of a dungeon in a medieval castle, only there were less torture devices.

He had taken to roaming the halls in his free time, so he could get used to the place. All of the walls were covered with beautiful paintings of not so beautiful wizards and other magnificently horrible scenes. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a door with an odd tree painted over it. Curious he decided to take a look inside.

There he found an elaborate family tree. It contained pictures of every known member of the black family. He managed to locate himself among the crowd of pictures, and a sad smile crossed his face as he looked at it. The picture had been taken back when he loved his parents, and they at least acted like they loved him. In those days, he had actually been happy, now was different though.

Draco moved on and examined other pictures. He saw his big-nosed aunt, the cousin that caused him to break his arm when he was three, and even Sirius Black. Yet, one particular pair of violet eyes caught his attention. The portrait held Sirius Black's niece, a young brunette girl, probably no more than the age of four. Her name was Alexis R. Black.  
"Not possible..." Malfoy whispered.

He desperately searched for something that could disprove his immediate assumption. This girl couldn't be the notorious prankster he knew. Alexis Rayne's eyes were always joyful and mischievous, not dark and judgmental like Alexis R. Black's.

The only other thing he managed to find about the girl was that her birthday was June 5th 1978. She was thirteen, the same age as Alexis.

"Not possible." He said again louder. They couldn't be the same person, could they?

OOOOOO

*Some dialogue taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

A/N: Just R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Christmas Day and Quidditch Match

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter fandom, nor do I make any money from this.

OOOOOO

Maye left Hogwarts several hours later than the other students. She lived in Hogsmead, so it was only a short walk. When she got home, her parents informed her that while she was away her aunt had come to live with them while she looked for a new house. Apparently, they had forgotten to owl her, yet this didn't surprise Maye. Her parents had always been forgetful, and she knew that her aunt's old house was in such horrible shape that even magic couldn't keep it standing.

Besides, Maye was rather fond of her aunt. The woman was a slightly deaf, blind in one eye, and always made a point of spoiling the werewolf. Both of them spent several hours catching up before Maye went to wonder around Hogsmead, intent on getting all of her friend's gifts.

She had to get gifts for Draco and Professor Snape, of course, Myou…the Italian boy Blaise, Hannah, and a few others. However, she wasn't sure what to get anyone.

Myou would be the easiest. Maye knew about the girl's obsession with magical creatures, and Hannah loved muggle items. However, Maye didn't know hardly anything about Blaise, and she had no idea what she could buy that Draco wouldn't already have.

Truth be told, Draco was rich, way richer then Maye could ever hope of being. Besides, she didn't have very much money to be spending anyway (even if her aunt lent her some) Still, she just had to get her friends amazing Christmas presents. So, with a smile on her face, she looked through Hogsmead (and she even floo'ed to Diagon Alley) in search of presents for everyone.

OOOOOO

Draco looked through the shop nervously. Though he knew Maye very well, he still had no idea of what he should get her; she didn't seem too interested in material items. Still, he knew he needed to get her something.

"Draco, I do not see why you must purchase something for this girl," His father drawled from behind him. "You know you are betrothed."

"She is still my friend, Father." The young Malfoy said with a roll of the eyes.

"Here,"

Draco looked to what his father held and smiled. It was a necklace of a dog howling at an unknown object. It reminded him of the time he had seen the giant animal in Maye's common room that would not allow him to see the girl. "This will suffice."

OOOOOO

Maye smiled brightly as she got out of the carriage that her aunt drove her back to Hogwarts in. It would have been too difficult to walk there, because with her she carried a bag full of wrapped gifts which she bought for her friends. Some of the gifts had been a real steal, and some of them she had to haggle and trade for. All in all, though, she knew her friends would be very please. She saw Myou walking with a Gryffindor and waved them over to her. "Hey! Myou, I've got something for you!"

Myou and her friend ran over to the werewolf. "Hey, I've got something for you, too. Merry Christmas!" Myou gave the werewolf a small brightly wrapped box. "I hope you like it!"

Maye smiled and took out a rather large present form her bag. "Here's yours…I didn't really know what you'd like, so I thought this would be good...by the way, what were you doing in the forbidden forest? I thought first years weren't allowed to go in there? "

Ruthian gave Maye a nervous look. "Well, um, that is...could you not...tell anyone?"

Maye smiled. "Ok sure, no problem. I'm Maye by the way."

"Ruthian. It's a please to meet you. I heard you were good in charms. So am I."

"Come on, Ruthian, we have a long day. Bye Maye!"

Myou and Ruthian left Maye to her own and headed first to see Blaise and Daphne. Myou and Ruthian checked the Slytherin common room, but they only found Daphne. "Do you know where Blaise and Bole might be?" Myou asked her while handing her a gift.

"No, sorry. Thanks for the gift, yours is in your room."

"Thanks. Come on, Ruthian, let's go and see Fred and George."

Myou and Ruthian left the dungeons and instead went to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Christmas is here!" Ruthian cheered, barging into Ron and Harry's room. "Hello boys! Alexis, what are you doing in here? Harry is too young for you." Ruthian teased the girl.

Alexis, who was wearing an ugly sweater with a letter 'A' on it, giggled. "Oh come on. I'd much rather snog Oliver." There was silence. "So…what'd you get me?"

"Nothing important." Both girls said, thrusting two packages at her. "Just something we came across."

Myou went through her bag again. "Um…here, one for each of you, Ron, Harry." Myou handed the boys their presents. "And last…one for Fred and George..."

"Thanks Myou, but we're not Fred and George. I'm Gred." Fred said excitedly,

"And I'm Forge!" George finished with a snicker and a laugh.

"Oh my god you guys are stupid. I'm tempted to disown you!" Alexis said, shaking her head.

"You're just mad,"

"Because we wouldn't,"

"Trade sweaters with you!" They both finished.

"Why, so I could be Glexis or Flexis and you two dumbasses could be Aorge or Ared? No thank you!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "I have to go, I'm meeting Oliver."

"Figures you'd abandon us for that git." George sneered.

She gave them a confused look, "What are you talking about?" She asked innocently.

"You always spend Christmas with us!" Fred whined, turning his head and puffing out his lip. "Just go, Alexis."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "You guys are such babies." She left without another word.

"We've got to go now. A few more stops and such." Both girls left, this time headed towards Professor Dumbledore's office. "Professor! We've gotten you a gift!"

The staircase appeared, and Dumbledore descended. "You've gotten me a gift, girls?" He smiled slightly. "Very thoughtful of you."

Ruthian smiled and reached into the bag full of gifts. "Let's see…oh, here it is! My aunt made them." She handed Dumbledore a pair of Elf gloves. "It's very strong material too!"

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Thank you. And send your aunt my regards."

"Will do! Happy Christmas Professor!"

OOOOOO

"Professor Snape…are you in here?" Maye poked her head into the Potion's classroom. "Sevvy! I got you a gift!"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Come in, Maye."

The werewolf smiled and skipped into the room. In her hand there was a small wrapped box. "Here, for you."

The potion's master merely took it and looked at her.

"Well, go on then. Open it!" She said excitedly, sitting atop his desk.

He rolled his eyes, unwrapped the parcel, and proceeded to opened the box. "What is it?" The Potion's master asked, as he took out the small bottle.

"It's filled with dust from a unicorn's horn. I've a friend in Hogsmead who collects rare items. I figured you'd like. Well?" She asked, her eyes gleaming with hope.

Snape's eyes widened and looked at Maye. "Thank you. I don't I've ever come across this before."

Maye giggled and clambered off the desk top to jumped up and down. "Yay! You like it, you really like it!" She gave him a huge. "I have to go, Sevvy, I have to give my other friends their presents. Happy Christmas!"

Maye left towards the Hufflepuff common room, but somehow got lost again. "This door has got to be the one!" She complained as she opened said door.

The room was large and empty for the most part, except for a mirror. Maye walked up to the large mirror and saw her reflection. Then, Draco's figure appeared next to her own, and a full moon behind her.

Quickly she spun around, afraid of the moon; however, it was not there. Maye slowly turned back towards her mirror. Draco's figure smirked at her and placed an arm around her waist before kissing her on her neck.

She blushed greatly. "What…what is this?" She touched the mirror with the tips of her fingers and gave another blush as Malfoy's smirked widened against her skin. "Draky?"

"Who's in here?" Peeves appeared in the room. "Ah, Madam Maye. What're you doing in here?"

"Peeves!" She squealed. "Could you tell me what this mirror is? Does it…" She blushed, "tell the future?"

Peeves snorted. "Nope! Let's just say this…the happiest man in the world would look into that mirror and only see himself."

"So it shows you…" she turned red, "what your heart desires most?"

"Righty-o young maid!" Peeves said with a smile, floating next to her head.

"What do you see?" She asked innocently.

"…Myself…alive again…come now, let me escort you back to your room! I'll tell you of the time I scared the prince of England so bad he peed his pants!"

Maye traveled with Peeves as he told a few funny stories, then she entered the common room. "Hannah! You here?" She gave Hanna the gift and left her. "I've got one more stop, sorry!"

"S' okay. There's a bunch of presents with your name on them though. Might want to open them."

"Alright. I'll do it later. Bye!" Maye left and started to skip down the hall. 'Now,' she thought to herself, 'where is that Blaise kid?'

OOOOOO

Draco woke lazily Christmas morning. Presents of all shapes and sizes littered his bed and floor. He rolled his eyes and snorted, pushing the parcels away. One in particular caught his eyes. It was wrapped in bright paper covered with funny looking dragons. With the package, there was a note. It read.:

Draco,  
I couldn't decide on what to get you XD so I hope you like this!  
Maye.

Draco smiled and unwrapped the rather large gift. Inside, was something Draco had been wanting ever since he had seen Harry with one: a nimbus 2000. He smiled and ran his hands down its length fondly before turning to look at the gift wrapped box on his bed stand; the gift was the necklace for Maye. He only hoped she liked it as much as he liked his new broom.

OOOOOO

"Blaise!"

Blaise turned and gave Maye a confused look. "Um…Hey. What do you need?"

The girl huffed and puffed then pulled a package out of her bag; the next to last one, "I got you a gift. I didn't know what you liked though! Sorry!"

The Slytherin smiled at the parcel and put it in his robes. "Thanks. I feel bad now though cause I didn't get you anything."

"Oh, that's alright!" She said, waving her hand, "Anyway, I got to go find my boyfriend! See you later!"

Blaise gave her a strange look before continuing on his way to the library until; once again, he heard his name being called. This time, it was Myou. "Hey…" He said nervously, his eyes darting around and never landing on her. "Happy Christmas! Your gift is in your room."

She smiled and handed him a present. "Here, I got this for you. I hope you like it!"

He nodded, "Well, I have to go do this thing! Sorry!" Then ran away. He was still very embarrassed about their kiss.

"Well, let's go find Bole!" Myou said, obviously not noticing the boy's discomfort. After finding said boy and giving him his gift, Myou retreated back into the confides of her room. Finally, she reached for the first gift she saw, which was the large gift Maye had given her, and tore away the wrapping to reveal a box. Opening the box, she pulled out an egg with black spots and gasped. "A hippogriff egg!" Even though she was terribly excited, dread filled her, "Mum's not going to like this one bit!"

OOOOOO

"Oliver!" Yelled Katie Bell after the students had all came back from their break. "Oliver!"

"What is it Katie?" Oliver was sitting in the common room, about to head to lunch with Alexis. "Do you need something?"

"No it's just…well, you've got to see this!" Oliver and Alexis followed the girl to the Great Hall. "See, look up at the ceiling!"

Oliver and Alexis both did as told and gasped at what they saw. Oliver's bowers were bewitched to the ceiling. "How...who…?" He stuttered out.

"Hey! Alexis!" Fred called. "Like the ceiling?"

"Did it ourselves, we did!" George finished with a laugh.

"You two did this!" Oliver yelled with bright red cheeks, unbelieving that his two teammates had done this to him.

"Just a little bit o' fun!" George said, though no one could understand him through his fit of laughter.

Oliver stormed from the Great Hall and Alexis began to yell at the two boys. "What are you two thinking! This prank wasn't funny at all, just plain out mean! You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

OOOOOO

"Maye," Draco called out after spotting the girl with Cedric Diggory. "I got you this. I wanted to give it to you in person." He glared at Cedric, who put his arm around Maye's shoulders. "Thanks for the broom by the way."

The girl giggled. "I knew you would like it!" She took the small box from him and opened it. "Oh, Draky! It's beautiful! Thank you!" She pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a giant hug. "I love it. Want to help me put it on."

Draco did as he was asked with a blush on his face. He was slightly afraid of the death glare aimed at the back of his head, however. "Alright, well…I should go now."

OOOOOO

At night fall, Maye found herself wondering the castle. She made her way to the room with the mirror. Sitting on the floor in front of it, she gazed at the full moon, her unchanging form, and at the boy who was standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders and his lips to her neck. She felt wrong though as she longed for the image to be true. Cedric was her boyfriend and even though they had never kissed and the image in the mirror wasn't real, she felt as if she was cheating on him just by being there.

Maye didn't know how long she had sat there staring at the magnificent mirror, but noises from outside the door caught her attention. Quickly, she got up and hid behind the magical mirror.

"Mom…dad?" She heard a person say a few minutes later. His voice was full of agony.

Maye peeked out and saw a boy no older then herself. She made a quick decision and opened her mouth. "Um…are you ok?" She asked quietly, stepping out from her hiding place. "You sound like you might, you know, cry."

The boy jumped, but shook his head. "No, I'm fine…why are you here?"

The werewolf flinched. "I…got lost…" She said and for the first time, it was a lie. She knew what she was doing when she came here, but she just had to see the image again.

"Well…I'll help you get back then. Come on then."

"…You're the boy that Draco is mean to, right? Harry is it?"

"Oh…yeah…he doesn't like me too much I guess." Harry replied with a shrug.

Maye didn't say anything, just stared at the boy, thinking. "Well," she started after about five minutes, "will you show me back then?"

OOOOOO

The next morning found the Weasley twins in the bathroom, brewing up trouble so to speak. "Where's the newt? Hurry up,. Breakfast starts soon." Fred took the newt from George, who was snickering. "Come on then, let's go." Both boys left for the Great Hall and were glad that noone was there yet. Just as they sat down, Oliver arrived.

"Oliver! A word?" Called George.

Oliver glared at them; however, he walked over to them and sat in the middle. "What is it? Planning another nasty prank on me?"

Fred held back a snicker. "Look, mate. We're terribly sorry about that the other day. We didn't think you'd take it so hard. Think you could forgive us, Oliver?" Fred looked at George, who was slipping the potion into the goblet in front of Oliver. "I mean, we were just trying to have a bit of fun, you know?"

"Fine...but don't do it again, it was bloody embarrassing." Oliver replied as he took a sip of his drink. His skin started to bubble seconds later, and the colors changed until it was swirled with green and sliver; Slytherin colors. Oliver took a look down at his hand. "Fred! George!" Yelled the now green boy. He proceeded to storm from the Great Hall once again.

OOOOOO

"Harry, I don't think it's in any of these books. Could we go now, all of these words make my eyes hurt." Ron complained, shutting a book that was before him. Dozens more piled up the table which he, Harry, and Ruthian had sat at, trying to find anything on Nicolas Flamel.

"Ron, this is important! Keep on looking." Harry didn't even glance up from his own very large and equally thick book.

"That's it! I'm so sick of this. Day in and day out...today is New Years Eve for goodness sake! Let's do something besides look in boring old books. Let's throw a party!" Ruthian exclaimed, slamming her book shut and jumping from her seat. An arm was put around her shoulder, and she looked to the owner: Alexis.

"Just what I was thinking, my dear! Why not throw a huge party; I have just the place we could throw it in!" The elder girl smirked. "I could even get some Butterbeer and some Firewhiskey."

"You could get it! You could get us to get it." Fred said with a shake of his head. "Come now, Alexis, you'd never be able to pull it off like we can!"

"You're right." She said to the twins, then turned back towards Harry. "They'll get it, but I'm providing the place, now aren't I? Anyway, what do you say, wanna come?"

"Do we ever!" Ruthian proclaimed, a little too loudly.

"Shh. We don't want everyone to know, now do we? That happens and we get people like Malfoy showing up. Now...who to invite..." Alexis sat down, and the twins sat across from her. "I say we should only let a few first years. Myou of course, and...Seamus he's pretty cool, a Charms failure just like me! Now let's see, who else?"

"Well, how about Maye, that Hufflepuff girl. She seems rather friendly."

"Friendly, yes, however we invite her, Ruthian, and she'll want Draco to come. He's such a party pooper too!" Alexis gave a pout.

"But say we don't invite them," Started Harry, "Draco will find out about it, he always finds out about this kinda stuff, and he'll tell a Professor Snape."

"Ouch, good point, wittle Harry!" Alexis teased, giving him a pat on the head. "Guess we should invite Maye's whipped ferret after all."

"My god woman, what is with you and those pet names?" Ron raised a brow at her.

"Awwww does Ronny Poo feel a bit left out? Don't worry, there's a special place in my heart for you to! Come to Alexis dear!" She jumped at him from across the table and engulfed him in a hug, giving his cheek enough raspberries to last him a life time or two.

"George! Get your girlfriend off of me!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Sure she is." Harry said with a smile. "She's a girl and your friend, is she not?"

"So...something about my girlfriend?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at Oliver.

"Hey Olly!" Alexis jumped up, kicking Ron in the groin by mistake. "You should come to our New Year's party!" She said, glaring at the twins as they groaned in the background.

"Sure thing." Oliver to glared at the boys before bringing Alexis to him and kissing her gently. "See you tonight then, hun."

After Oliver left, Alexis turned back to the group. "Alright, the place is in Slytherin territory, so you guys need to be careful not to be caught by anyone not allowed to come to the party. Myou, you need to run interference."

"You're talking about the room with the chocolate lab, aren't you?" Myou asked, not looking up from the book she was reading. Her lips widened into a smirk at Alexis' gasp.

"How do you know about me secret room?" Said the girl with violet eyes.

"Saw you and the twins go in there once. Love the new password by the way." Myou looked up this time and her smirk grew as Fred and George threw Alexis a dirty look. "I'll run interference for you though. Should be…interesting."

OOOOOO

Luckily, several students had decided to come back early for New Years, hoping for fun festivities, so all the people who Alexis deemed 'not smarter than her' were invited. By night fall, Alexis had gotten most of them into the room behind the chocolate lab.

"We're not coming in Alexis. You didn't change the password."

"It was too short of notice guys. Besides, the password is just fine. You remember it, don't you? And come on, I mean, that's the lamest excuse to not come to one of my amazing parties! Now...about that Butterbeer..."

"We're here for the party!" Some first years said, smiling.

Alexis un rolled a parchment. "Names pleases?"

"I'm not playing this game. You invited me," Said Mandy as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, just let us in." Hannah Abbott agreed, placing her hands on her hips.

"No need to get your undies in a bunch. This is standard procedure. Very serious business, it is. Now, name please?" Alexis said in a very serious voice, though her eyes danced with joy.

Hannah rolled her eyes again and turned to the painting. "Oliver Wood."

The lab barked and the portrait swung open.

"No fair! That's cheating!" Alexis yelled to girl's disappearing back. "Oh, hello there!" She turned to a Ravenclaw, this one third year. "What's your name?"

"...you've got to be kidding me." Liam moaned out, giving her a look that clearly told her what he thought of her

"Come on; just say your name Liam! How come no one wants to play my game!" She pouted and sunk to the floor, wailing.

"Pull yourself together woman!"

"Oh, hey Ronny Poo! Name please?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Alright Alexis I'll play along to your sick delusions. I'm Ron. Ron Weasley."

She pretended to look over her list. "Nope, not here. Sorry! Better luck next time, Ronny Poo!" She said, giving him a sickly sweet smile.

"Oliver Wood." Ron scoffed and stepped through the now open portrait, Liam close behind him. "Mental she is." He commented to the Ravenclaw.

"Anyway," Alexis turned back towards the twins, "did you get the Firewhiskey? Pleeeeeeeeeease say you got the Firewhiskey!"

"No one knows the password, eh?" They both mocked with crossed arms.

"Heh, heh...almost no one...quit changing the subject!"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Do we have it, she asks?"

"Well Fred, you were the one supposed to bring it."

"No, you were, George!"

"What do you mean, I told you to grab the boxes on the way out!"

"I thought you said you'd grab the boxes on the way out!"

Alexis crumpled to the ground once more. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My pour precious, alcohol! Why! What a cruel, cruel world this is!"

"...Just kiddin Alexis, Jesus Christ." The twins both stepped aside and there were a few crates with butterbeer and firewhiskey, and even red currant rum. "Think we'd just leave you hanging like that, did you?"

"You guys are the best..."

"Oh, the um, red currant rum is for Oliver...to say we're sorry about the skin thing...we thought it would turn him the Gryffindor colors, really!" George said with a crossed finger behind his back. "Anyway, it cost us a pretty penny so you should be happy we're trying to get along with him."

"I am, boy am I! Thanks a lot you guys."

Maye dragged Draco with her, though he was rather reluctant to join the party while Cedric was there. "It'll be fun Draky! You'll see!" She had told him. He groaned and, after being hassled by Alexis, found the nearest couch to sit on and seethe.

"You look like you could use a drink." Said one of the Weasley twins, sitting by him. "I'm going to take pity on you." With that, he handed him a whole bottle of Firewhiskey.

Draco contemplated making fun of the Weasley, but after seeing Maye dancing to the blasting music, he took the bottle and chugged as if his life depended on it. "You know," He said to the boy in-between swings, "I didn't even want to come. I mean, I don't like you guys," He then paused and added, "not that I hate you. I'm mostly indifferent." He then chugged more as the boy next to him snickered. "Which one are you, anyway?"

He rolled his eyes, "George." He replied.

"So you're the one in love with Alexis!" Draco slurred out before taking another swing. "I do not know what you see in her!"

George blushed, slowly sipping his butterbeer. "I don't love her."

"Sure, you say that now!" Draco gulped down more Firewhiskey, "It burns," He commented with a hic-up.

"That just means it's working," George supplied for an explanation. "You know, you aren't too bad Malfoy." He commented after a comfortable silence.

Ruthian, who was not too far away, was arguing with Myou, "I can't drink because I'm a you-know-what," She said in a whisper, "I'll affect me different then it affects you."

"Really!" Myou asked, excited to learn something about elves. "What would happened?"

"I'll hallucinate from the moment I take one swig. And it won't be pretty."

Myou shrugged, taking a drink from her water. "I don't drink anyways. Mom would throw a fit it she ever found out."

After everyone on the 'list' (which had no names on it afterall) had shown up, Alexis found Oliver and gave him the rum, before heading to say thanks to the twins one more time.

"If you guys could just keep this up, I think you really did upset him with the last stunt." Alexis said in a pleading voice.

George nodded, trying to hold back a snicker. "Don't worry, no more color changing, we promise."

"And we won't steal his boxers." Fred added with a nod of his head.

George couldn't hold back any longer and finally he smirked while saying, "Not that he'll need them."

"What was that?" Alexis turned sharp eyes on George. "About not needing box-"

"FRED! GEORGE!...ALEXIS!" A girl in boy's robes ran up to the three with a furious look on her face.

"Do I know you?" Alexis questioned.

"It's me! Oliver!"

She began to laugh. "What happened to you?"

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED! I'll tell you what happened! Those two happened! I could understand the boxers to the ceiling, no biggy, and the changing colors, I reversed that easily...but this...I just can't take it anymore Alexis! It's me, or them!"

Alexis's eyes watered. "But, Oliver...they're my best friend's and the closest thing to family that I have..."

"Fine then, it's over!" The boy turned girl stormed away from her.

She turned sharply and smacked George. "How could you?" She said her voice barely above a whisper. Pausing for a second, she smacked Fred too and ran away, her eyes streaming with tears.

George held his face for a second, then stormed up to Oliver, who had already managed to find a solution to his gender problem, and punched him square in the jaw. "You evil little bastard! I would rather fight a dragon then be on the same team as you!"

OOOOOO

"What do you mean it's a Hippogriff egg?" Ami hissed. She had just gotten back from their parents and had found Myou to give her her presents when she suddenly pulled out a giant egg. "Oh boy, now you've done it! Mum's going to kill you!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Myou hissed, holding the egg close to her chest, as if to protect it. "You're supposed to be the smart one, tell me what I should do! It's going to hatch soon."

Ami gave a panicked look and asked, "And how do you know that?"

"Because, there's almost no more black spots." She explained as if she was talking to a two-year old. "When they all disappear it'll hatch, and I'm going to be a full time mommy unless we do something...it's not like my roommates are going to let me keep it." Myou ran a finger over one of the only spots left. "And I can't want to just abandon the poor creature. It'll be all alone, with no one to protect it and feed it."

"Oh, I got it. Hagrid will take it. He's almost as crazy as you when it comes to Mythical Creatures. Come on, we'll go down to breakfast, then we'll go and ask him to look after it."

"Oh...no…" The black spot Myou had been tracing blended in with the rest of the egg. "I think that was the last one..." A scratching noise came from the egg, then the sound of hooves. Finally, a beak broke free and the egg slowly broke apart. "Awwwwwwwww!" Myou gushed, petting it's head.

"What are you awing at? It's got a horse's ass, and a falcon's head. It's hideous!" Ami exclaimed with a roll of her eyes and a shrivel of her nose.

"Um...Ami, you might want to-" The semi-large creature lunged at Ami, but Myou grabbed it in time. "Shhhh now, Buckbeak. Calm down. She didn't mean it." The creature snuggled into Myou's arms.

"Buckbeak?" Ami asked, rolling her eyes once more. Sometimes she wondered how she and her sister were related.

"He was 'bucking' at you, and he has a beak. Isn't he cute?" Myou snuggled him and he chirped at her happily.

"Whatever. Oh, you miss meeting Aunt Genève." Ami said casually, laying her bag full of presents on Myou's bed. "She's married and has a son Kisho and Haru's age. His name is Vincent."

"Aww! No fair! Why didn't dad tell me they would be coming over?"

"Because you owled him and begged him to let you go with Ruthian." Ami scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Anyway, Vince is attending school next year with us so dad wants us to keep an eye on him and make sure he stays out of trouble."

OOOOOO

"Alexis, look, I'm sorry." George sat by Alexis at breakfast. "Don't be mad at Fred at least. It was all my fault, ok?"

Alexis glared at him. "Why is it every single time, I mean EVERY TIME! I get a boy friend, you have to ruin it!" She smacked him and he merely let her, clenching his eyes shut and looking down. "I can't stand this, George! Every freakin' boy in the entire school is afraid to go out with me because of your bone headed pranks!" She felt tears coming, but pushed them back. She would not cry over George.

Said twin gave her a pleading look and sighed. "Look, Alexis, I said sorry, I promise I won't do it again...if it makes you feel better, I have to quit Quidditch." He said the last part with a depressed sigh, looking downwards again.

"What! Why?" Alexis grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at her.

"Are you kidding me? Oliver's going to make my life a living hell...especially after punching him."

Her eyes widened as she released him. "But you can't quit the team! They need you! Come on George...if you quit the team, I will never forgive you for ruining your life!"

George sighed, "Alexis, it's too late. I punched him and told him that I'd rather fight a dragon than be on the same team as him. It's not like he's going to welcome me back with open arms."

The girl bit her lip and shook her head. "Don't worry George, I'll think of something, I promise."

The two kept talking and Draco rolled his eyes as he passed them, but winced at the pain in his head. And the Weasel said he didn't love the girl. Sighing, he walked to the Hufflepuff table and quickly found Maye, taking a seat next to her. There was still four days until the start of the term where he would have to sit at the Slytherin table again. He planned to milk all four days for what they were worth.

"Draky!" Maye smiled. "I really like the necklace! Did you know it glows in the moonlight?" She asked, taking it into her free hand to fondle it. Her other hand was intertwined with Cedric's Draco noticed with distain.

He blinked at her question. He had no idea it glowed. "Yeah, I knew that." He said with a smirk, trying to seem cooler then he felt.

"How's the broom?" Diggory asked, shooting a glare over Maye's shoulder. "Glad to see you haven't broken an arm."

"It flies like a dream," The younger boy bit out before turning his eyes back to Maye. "How can you afford it? They're expense as hell."

She put her finger to her chin. "Well, a friend of the family let me do a deal. I have to work it off in his shop, and I had to trade him some hair of a unicorn's tail that I had originally got for Sevvy to go with the dust of a unicorn's horn that I got him. I thought it was a good trade though." She blushed, "I remembered the look on your face when you saw Harry with one. I knew it would be the best thing to get you."

Draco too blushed. "Thank you. Father said he wouldn't get me one because first years aren't allowed a broom. He agreed to let me keep it as long as I only fly it at home, though."

OOOOOO

"So Blaise, Liam told us about your hot kiss with Myou." Fred teased as the boy walked into the empty classroom they had taken to hanging out in.

"Ah," George added, "that's why you've been avoiding her."

"I haven't been avoiding her. I just haven't seen her." The Slytherin said quickly, "Besides, kissing someone under the mistletoe isn't as bad as you filling up your sketch book with drawings of Ami." He said, giving the boy a dirty look.

Liam blushed, "I just enjoy drawing her." She said with a shrug, not able to meet anyone eyes

"You enjoyed drawing Alexis too." George remarked dryly. "And then you started dating her."

"Yeah, you two gave me hell for it!" Liam exclaimed while pointing an accusing finger at the two twins.

Blaise laughed and asked, "What did they do?"

"They were harmless pranks really." George's face flushed bright red and he look around nervously.

"You hung me upside down from the top of the astronomy tower!" Liam said in an astounded voice. "I could have died!"

"That was all George." Fred announced, "He's the one obsessed with Alexis." He gave a smirked and looked at his brother.

"I am not!" The other twin growled out. His red, however, turned even redder.

"Oh, it all makes sense now." The artist said thoughtfully.

"What?"

"I always thought the pranks you played on her boyfriends, and not to mention punching Oliver, were a little too extreme, if you only saw her as a friend." Liam said slyly, narrowing his eyes.

"That's ridiculous!" But he looked to his feet, almost as if he was ashamed.

"Come on George, just admit you like her and get it over with."

"Oh yeah, this coming from the guy who believes drawing the same girls over and over is completely innocent."

"He does have a point." Blaise agreed.

"You can't say anything either Blaise. If your kiss with Myou meant nothing to you, then why have you been avoiding her?"

"I told you already! I just haven't seen her around!" This time is was the young Slytherin who couldn't meet their eyes.

"My God ladies shut up!" Fred shouted. "When did the three of you become such pansies!"

"Speaking of pansy, you're the one who is with a different girl each day of the week!" George said, glaring at his brother.

The other Weasley shrugged. "At least I know what I want."

OOOOOO

"I can't believe I've been so stupid!" Hermione huffed, entering the library. "I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading." She set a very large book down on the table that Ron, Harry, and Ruthian were sitting at, and started flipping through the pages of the book.

"Light? This is light?" Ron eyed the large book with distaste.

Hermione glared at him. "Here it is! Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!" She pointed at the picture triumphantly.

"The what?" Both Harry and Ron asked, confused.

"Idiots, I swear! The Philosopher's Stone is famous!" Ruthian exclaimed with a frustrated sigh. "It can do things like turn metal into gold, and it produces the elixir of life. It makes people immortal."

"Immortality! No wonder Snape wants is!" Ron whispered back, his eyes widening.

"It's not Snape!" Ruthian glared, "I told you, it's Quirrell! He's the one who was cursing Harry's broom." They all gave her a look that said that she was crazy. "You guys are infuriating!"

OOOOOO

"Hagrid! Open up, It's Myou...I wanna see the...you know what!" The term had just started today, and all of the students had come back already. The day before, she had left Buckbeak with Hagrid, who agreed to keep him save for her. "Hagrid! Open. Up."

"Myou! Sorry, but can't see 'im today...I'm in no condition to entertain." Came a muffled, and worried, voice on the other side of the door.

"Hagrid! Buckbeak misses me! Come on, Let. Me. In!"

Hagrid grumbled, but let the girl inside his small hut. "Alright, but you can't say anything about the-"

"Is that a...dragon egg!" Myou exclaimed as she saw the egg in the pot on the fire. "I cannot believe this! A dragon egg! Ruthian will love this!"

Hagrid raised his hands defensively. "No! You can't tell anyone. Dragon breeding has been outlawed since-"

"Hagrid! It's Harry, let us in!" A rapping came to the door. "It's important."

"Hide Buckbeak!" Myou said from her spot beside the creature, petting it's head.

"And where do you suppose I hide him?" He asked, giving her a ludicrous look.

Thinking for a second, she pointed and said, "Give me that blanket."

"Hagrid! Open the door!"

"One second!" He yelled back, he then whispered to Myou, "Hurry up!"

"Ok, ok, you can open the door."

Hagrid walked over to the door. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ruthian stood there. "Sorry kids, but can't come in tonight" He tried to shut the door.

"We know about the Philosopher's stone."

"Oh...right then, come on in!" Hagrid moved aside and let them come into his hut. "Now, I don't know how you found out about the stone, but it's in safe care."

"Hey guys!" Myou said, laying on top of the blanket in which Buckbeak was hid under, trying very hard to keep him from moving. "Heh...heh...so, what are you doing out this late anyways?"

"Is there...something under there?" Ron inquired.

"What? Are you crazy Ron?" She then smirked and narrowed her eyes, "Or, should I say Ronny Poo?"

"Stop it!" He blushed and turned his head from her.

"Look, Hagrid. We know Snape's after the stone, we just don't know why."

"Snape? You're not still on about him are you? He's one of the teachers trying to protect the stone. He's not about to steal it."

"See, I told you!" The elf exclaimed, rolling her eyes, "No one would listen though. I swear!"

"What...of course, there's other things protecting the stone, aren't there." Hermione snapped her fingers. "What kind of things?"

"For someone who's so smart, you sure are dumb." Ruthian cut in. "Hagrid said that Snape is helping protect the stone. If that's so, then he could have just taken it from Hagrid when he got it from the bank. That means it's not Snape."

"But it has to be him! He's the only one that's acting...shady." Harry reasoned.

"Hagrid...what's in the pot?" Ron peered into the pot on the fire. "Hagrid, that's not a...dragon egg, is it!"

"Er...well,"

"Hagrid, you know that Dragon Breeding was outlawed, don't you?" Ruthian then asked giving a sympathetic smile.

"Oh no!" Hagrid's face went deadly pale. "Who's that?"

Everyone turned to look out his window. Malfoy's eyes widened at being seen and he took off running towards the castle.

OOOOOO

"A dragon egg?" Maye whispered back to Draco. "Are you sure? I heard that they're rare."

"Yeah, it was a real dragon egg." He said with a nod of his head, his voice coming out in an excited whisper.

"Are you going to turn him in Draky?" Maye frowned. "You know you shouldn't do that, right? I heard that Hagrid has always wanted a dragon for himself."

"But dragon breeding is outlawed! I'm like an accomplice if I don't turn him in!" Draco hissed back, jokingly.

"Draco!" She said, slapping him on his arm.

"I'm just kidding. If I was going to turn him in, I'd have done it already." He said, smirking at her, "Besides, you'd hate me if I turned him in, wouldn't you?"

Maye just nodded her head, "Yep. Do onto others as you want others to do onto you." She said in a philosophical voice.

OOOOOO

"Blaise! Wait up!" Myou called after Blaise. Both were on their way towards flying class. "Blaise! Damnit, slow down!"

"Oh...um, sorry...I was, er, thinking and didn't hear you..."

Myou rolled her eyes. "Listen here, mister! I don't like it when people avoid me! What is your problem hm? Did I do something to you or something?"

"No, you didn't do anything!"

"So, you don't deny that you're avoiding me!"

"What! No, that's not what I meant!...I've just been...busy."

"Busy?" Myou raised a brow, but shrugged it off. "So, what did you think about the gift? Did you like it?"

He blushed. Truth was, he hadn't opened it yet. "I haven't opened it, like I said, I've been busy." He said, deciding to tell her the truth.

She smiled at him, no what he was expecting. "That's alright. Jeeze, I didn't realize you study that hard. It's a muggle CD. You have to charm it to play it though. Shouldn't be too much trouble."

"Hey! Myou!" Ruthian called out, waving to the girl once the two Slytherin's had reached the Quidditch field. "Hey Blaise."

Blaise nodded his head to her. "Ruthian. How was your break?"

She smiled. "It was fun. Oh, Myou, Bole's been looking for you. Said he's too nervous to give you your Christmas gift." Ruthian said with a laugh.

Myou blushed. "Thanks."

"Alright everyone. By your brooms," Madame Hooch said, coming up to the group of Gryffindors and Slytherins. "We'll be playing Quidditch today. We'll fly for a few moments, then I'll decide the two Slytherin teams and two Gryffindor. Up you go."

Myou smiled as she mounted her broom and took off. Mythical creatures were great, dragons where nice, but the younger Belfair knew she was born to fly. There was nothing like the wind in her hair, roaring as she flew as fast as she could. She could turn on a dime, do loop-d-loops, and fly upside down. She could even stand on her broomstick with perfect balance while flying, though not for too long.

After they flew for a few moments, Madame Hooch called out to them from her own broom.

"Draco Malfoy, I want you as a Chaser, along with Myou Belfair and Blaise Zabini. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, you two will be Beaters. Daphne Greengrass, I want you as the Keeper. Tracey Davis will be your Seeker. All other Slytherins will land their brooms for the time being." Madame Hooch paused and turned to the Gryffindors. "I'm sorry Harry, but it would be an unfair advantage to let you play." Said boy nodded and landed his broom. "Alright, Ruthian Abell, you will be a Beater, along with…Dean Thomas. Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, and Parvati Patil will be the chasers. Lavender will be the Keepers and Lucy Jinkins will be the Seeker. All other Gryffindors will land their brooms."

Both Hermione and Neville look relieved as they landed safely on the ground, smiling now that their 'nightmare' was over.

"Harry, be a dear and get the equipment."

After a few moments, Harry returned with the case with all of the balls. "Do you want me to release them?" He asked. After the teacher nodded, he opened the case and released the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch. He then grabbed the Quaffle and handed it off the Madame Hooch.

"Thank you, Potter. Have a seat now." After all of the students sat in the stands (there were also a few students sitting who had a free period) Madame Hooch explained the rules and threw the ball into the air.

Myou dived forward and swung to hit the ball as hard as she could with the end of her broom. It went flying through the air and right through one of the Gryffindor goal. She smirked at the astonished look on Lavenders face, who had dived, but missed the flying Quaffle. "This is going to be fun!" She whispered to herself smiling at Blaise.

After the game was over the Gryffindors had lost, (despite getting the Golden Snitch), Myou gently landed her broom. Her arms and legs had a raging ache down to her bones, but she was smiling brightly. All of the Slytherins gathered around her, patting her on the back and asking how she had learned to fly. She felt like they had finally accepted her into the house.

"You should go out for Quidditch next year," Lucian said, walking over to them.

Myou instantly blushed. "I didn't know you were here." She said with a smile. "You think I have a shot?"

He nodded. "Totally." He then blushed and pulled something out of his robes. "I was afraid to give this to you because…well…I wanted to know it you would accept it and be my girlfriend."

The Belfair's eyes widened as she took the box from him and opened it. Inside was a beautiful necklace made of gold and hanging from it was a heart with Sapphire studs. "I…" She blushed and nodded her head, "I would like that. A lot."

OOOOOO

*Some dialogue taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A/N: Nope…I got nothing to say…oh, please either rate or review. It makes us smile on the inside.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter fandom, nor do I make any money from this

OOOOOO

"What the fuck is this?" Ami yelled as she sat next to Liam in the common room. "Miss Priss's 101 tips to fashion! What the hell were you thinking?" She hit him in the head with the book, "I cannot believe you!" She had found the book in with her school books when she was studying five minutes earlier, along with a note that said 'to Ami from Liam.'

He blinked at her innocently. "I thought you'd like it." He said, hiding a snicker behind his hand.

"What do you mean you thought I'd like it! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I LIKE IT!" She threw the book at him and stormed back towards her room.

Liam smirked. "So... I guess you don't want your real present then?" He said in a bored drawl, pretending to be looking at his nails intently.

Ami paused. "It's not a blow dryer or hair curlers is it?" She asked in a suspicious voice.

"I don't even know what those are!" He laughed, "No, it's not that. Here."

"A painting?" She gave him a skeptical look. He gave her paintings all of the time.

"Take it!"

Ami rolled her eyes and took it from him. "Oh...my..." The moon was plump in the sky, and a lake glistened with its light. Dipping to get a drink from the water, there was a large looking animal with black stripes on its body; a tiger. It lifted its head and gave a great roar, and two more, much smaller, tigers came out from the forest and they too drank from the lake's bank. "It's...amazing."

"I know I am." He said, once more looking at his nails. He then shrugged and said, "Myou told me you liked Tigers."

"That whore!"

Liam laughed. "Why do you say that?"

"It's like she's trying to make me be your friend!"

OOOOOO

"Why hasn't he said anything about it?" Harry whispered to Hermione during potions. "He has got to be plotting something."

"Shh, Snape's looking at us." Ron said, straightening his back.

"I think 10 points from Gryffindor for talking during class." Came a drawl from the teacher as he turned his sharp eyes upon them.

Harry glared at Malfoy as he smirked at him. "Bloody git..." Harry whispered.

"What did you say, Potter?" Snape accused.

"Nothing, sir." He grumbled in response.

"5 more points from Gryffindor for talking back to the teacher." He turned away. "Alright. Everyone, today we will be working on a Boil Cure Potion. I trust you know what the ingredient are. The right one's are on your table, along with the wrong ones. Now, follow the directions I have already supplied."

"Damnit! I can figure out which one is dried nettles!" Myou growled, slamming one hand on the table and tapping her fingers harshly against the wood.

Blaise put a hand on Myou's shoulder. "Myou, what did I tell you about your anger?"

Myou blinked at him innocently. "Only use it towards Snape?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"And is the potion Snape?"

"He's making me do it!" Myou puffed out her lip like a five year old and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh...carry on then."

Snape, who was behind them, cleared his throat. "Ahem."

Both Blaise and Myou turned around slowly. "Hello professor. Heh, heh." Said the girl, rubbing the back of her head while blinking at him naively.

"The dried nettles are the green dried things." He said, his voice holding amusement. He then walked over to another group.

"You've got to be kidding me! We get in trouble for talking, but they can insult him and get off with nothing!"

"Harry Potter! 5 more points from Gryffindor!"

OOOOOO

"I hope this works..." Alexis winced as she raised her wand.

"Um...Professor Flitwick...I don't think I should be standing here." George said in a shaky voice. "I mean...um, It's not that I don't trust Alexis...who I believe is still somewhat upset with me, but...couldn't Fred do it?"

"Nonsense! I have a partner!" Fred said happily. "It's either her or Oliver."

"Ok, fire away Alexis." George said, clenching his eyes as shut as he could and hoping that he wouldn't end up in the hospital wing missing his limbs.

Alexis took a deep breath. "Expelliarmus." She waved her wand and...George's wand flew from his own hand.

"Oh thank god!" He breathed out, unclenching his eyes. "I thought I was a goner!"

"Very good, Miss Rayne! 10 points for Gryffindor! Well done!"

After class ended, Alexis snuck away from the twins, who she was still a little mad out, and over heard voices down the hall.

"What class do you have next, Draco?"

"I'm free for the rest of the day, Maye, and you are too, are you not?" He inquired. His face then paled as he saw Alexis coming towards them. "Um...how about we go this way!" He grabbed Maye and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Was that the little lost puppy and her pet ferret? Sneaking into a classroom suspiciously? It is my duty as an older student to make sure they snog right!" Alexis said cheerfully, skipping over to the room and pulling open the door. "Have no fear! The snog queen is here!' She paused and looked at the two before blinking slowly. "Hey, why aren't you two snogging?"

"Alexis!" Malfoy grumbled. "We are not involved...um...what's your birthday?"

"Draco Malfoy! I'm appalled. Here you are trying to snog your girlfriend, and you're hitting on me! How dare you! Oh, it's June 5, 1978. Too old for you, hun. But now you have no excuse to not get me anything for my birthday! Chow for now!" She turned and left the room.

"No...that can't be right. There's just no way!" Malfoy growled, kicking a desk. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow!"

"Um...Draky...what's snog mean?" Maye asked innocently, giving him a very confused look.

Draco blushed. "It's nothing!"

"Could you at least tell me why you're upset? You know, about her birthday."

"It's nothing." Malfoy grumbled.

She grabbed his arm. "Draco, what is it?"

"She...well, I think she's related to me..."

OOOOOO

"Oliver, please, it wasn't his fault. He was drunk and didn't know what he was doing." Alexis pleaded with Oliver before the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff game. "Look, it doesn't mean much, but you being mad at him and kicking him off the team isn't going to help you win the match."

He glared at her. "Alexis. I don't care if he was drunk. He gave me a black eye."

She winced. "Think about the team?"

"Whatever...I guess until we find another beater he can stay on." The captain grumbled out, finally giving in to the pleading girl.

Giving a sigh, she replied. "Thank you, Oliver." She walked away towards the common room and found George there, brooding. "You better love me."

"Why's that?" He grumbled.

"Because, I got Oliver to let you back on the team."

George jumped up. "Really! You're the best!" He leaped towards her and hugged her. "I won't play any more pranks ever, I promise!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's not get carried away here!" Alexis said with a laugh.

"Good...because I was thinking about something evil, and disastrous, and...you interested?"

"Sure! I'll go get Fred." She said with her eyes finally glowing again, something that hadn't happened in too long for George's liking.

"No!"

"But why not?" She asked, confused.

"He called me a pansy!"

"You are a pansy!"

"Are you in or out, Alexis?"

She smirked at him. "Oh...I'm in. Please tell me it involves flowers?"

"Well, now that you mention it, it does…Pansies to be exact." George said with a snicker.

OOOOOO

Ron, Hermione, Ruthian, and Neville sat from the stands watching the Quidditch game intently. Snape kept awarding Hufflepuff points for no reason at all and at this rate there was no way Gryffindor would win unless they caught the Snitch.

"Ruthian!"

Ruthian turned and saw Maye. "Hey! What are you doing over here?"

"Wanted to see you. I never get to."

"Alright Maye, you said hi, now let's go." Grumbled Draco from her side. "I cannot believe you convinced me to come over to the Gryffindor side."

"Come on Ruthian, let's get a bite to eat! I need to find Cedric anyway. We'll be back soon, Draky! Crabbe, Goyle." Maye said, dragging her friend away.

"So, you know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" Malfoy spoke a few seconds later with a smirk stretched across his face. "It's all people they feel sorry for. First, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasley's, who've got no money, next there's Wood, who's got no girlfriend! You should be on the team, Longbottom; you've got no brain!"

Longbottom turned to Malfoy and angrily stuttered out. "I'm worth twelve of you!"

Malfoy barked with laugher, but Ron spoke up for Neville, never taking his eyes off of Harry and the game. "You tell him!"

"Longbottom, if brains were gold, you'd be poorer than Weasel, and that's saying something."

"I'm warning you, Malfoy," Started Ron, "One more word-"

"Ron! Harry-" Hermione cut in suddenly.

The boy exclaimed, turning back towards the field. "What? Where?"

Harry had suddenly gone in to a dive, earning cheers from the crowd as he darted towards the ground like a bullet.

"Hey! You're in luck, Weasel. Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" Malfoy spat.

Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of his seat to help.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Sang a voice that the boys knew all too well. "Aww, Ronny Poo, Ferret did you two finally decide express your love for each other."

"ALEXIS!" Ron yelled jumping up to stare her in the eye.

"Ron, is there a reason that you constantly shout my name?" She asked, looking over him.

"Is there a reason you constantly imply that I'm gay?" His face flushed and he glared at the older girl.

"Cause it's amusing of course."

"Where have you been anyway?"

Alexis smirked. "Getting ready for the match of course."

There was a cry from Neville and Ron jumped back into helping him beat of Malfoy. Things weren't looking to good for Malfoy, who was trying not to cry at the pain flowing through him.

"Cedric! Help him!" Maye said, dropping her drink.

The Older Hufflepuff charged in and grabbed both Neville and Ron, pinning them to the ground, "Hey, he's a slimy git, but he's my girlfriend's friend. You try and start anything with him, and you're also picking a fight with me. Understand me?"

Alexis rolled her eyes at the drama going on behind her and winked at George.

The twin smiled as Alexis gave him the signal. Operation Flower Power was underway. He swooped by her stand, and caught the small vial she threw at him. Smirking, he put the vial into his robes and hit a Bludger that was coming at him. He then did a sharp turn and zoomed towards Fred. "Bludgers are nasty today, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Say, Fred…do you like pansies?"

"What do you mean-"

George opened the vial quickly and dumped its contents onto Fred's head before the elder twin could get away. Pansies of all colors and shapes sprouted from Fred's head and he gave out a scream.

"George! Alexis!" Fred screamed, pulling the many colored pansy's from his head. However, the crowd's attention quickly shifted as Harry once again dove and zoomed past Professor Snape.

"Harry's gotten the Snitch!" Lee Jordan announced. "150 points will be rewarded to Gryffindor! Gryffindor wins the match!"

OOOOOO

Pansy Parkinson arrived in her room late that night after the Quidditch game. She yawned, pulled back the covers of her bed, and gave a shout. "What is that horrible, ugly, smelly thing doing in my bed?" She yelled, glaring at the scarlet red cat.

Blair looked up at Pansy and gave a lazy yawn before laying her head back down on her paws.  
"You miserable little…" She reached for the vamp cat, but Daphne grabbed her shoulder.

"Come on, Pansy. It's just a cat. And Myou's in the library. I'll get it ok, just don't hurt the poor thing." Daphne reach down and the cat mew'ed happily, jumping into her hands. "See, Blair's really cute!"

Pansy glared at the cat. "Cute my butt. That thing is hideous!" She made a gesture towards the cat. She hissed and snapped her jaws, catching Pansy's hand. "Ow!"

"Let me see! Stop moving!"

"Oh my god, Pansy!"

"Someone get a doctor!"

"I'm dying! The beast killed me!" Pansy withered on the floor.

Myou stood in the doorway for a few minutes, watching Pansy's act. "Are you dead yet? How long is it gonna take?"

OOOOOO

"Wanna give it a go, Lady Maye?" Peeves asked, trying to hand Maye a squirt gun.

She shook her head and gave a small laugh. "No thanks, Peeves. Looks like you're having too much fun to stop."

Peeves laughed and aimed at someone in the courtyard. "I say I can hit that kid…the one with red hair."

"Alright…I say you can't hit him…and the girl next to him in the same shot." Maye challenged with another giggle.

He smiled. "I'll see your pair and raise you a three of a kind. I'll hit the red haired boy and both the girls with him."

"Oh…good bet." She smirked, then added in a tone that would make Alexis very proud, "Let's see if you can pay up."

Peeves aimed at their moving forms and shot at Ron, who fell into the water fountain, splashing both the girls with him. "See! I only used one shot!"

"That's cheating! No fair!" She gave a pout. "Ok, how about-"

"What are you doing here Maye? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Draco huffed, finally reaching the top of the stairs. In retrospect, he should have know to check with Peeves first.

Maye and Peeves both turned towards Draco. "Hey Draky! Me and Peeves are gambling!" Said the werewolf with a bright smile.

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between the two. "Gambling?"  
"Yeah, over the people he can hit with his squirt gun!"

The Slytherin looked even more puzzled at the statement. "Why is he shooting people with a squirt gun?"

"Because it's funny!" She smiled at him.

"Oh my god! Peeves has corrupted you!"

Peeves gave Draco an annoyed look. "I say I can hit him! Square in the chest!" Before Draco could react, Peeves shot him with the squirt gun.

Draco just stood there, water dripping from his shirt. He blinked a few times, then looked down at it. "Did you just…squirt me…?"

Peeves and Maye started to laugh.

He glared at her. "It's not funny…At least…I don't think it is…" He blinked again.

"Yes it is! You should have seen the look on your face!" Maye laughed harder, and Draco found himself unable to not laugh with her, despite him being wet, and now cold.

"Ok…I say you should hit one of the Professors." Draco moved to look over the courtyard too.

Maye smiled. "Good Idea…what about…that one."

"Snape! Are you mad! Do you have a death wish?" Draco sneered.

"It's ok, Sevvy loves me!"

Peeves aimed the water gun at the professor. "Three, two…one!" He shot and hit Snape right on target, then disappeared and reappeared in the courtyard. "Hey look everybody! Snape's gone and wet himself!"

OOOOOO

"Hey! Ami…are you in here?" Liam asked, popping his head into Ami's room. He found her on her bed, reading.

As soon as she saw him, she gave a quiet scream and scrambled off her bed, shoving whatever she was looking at under her covers. "What do you think you're doing in here! This is the girls dormitory!" She tried pushing him out the door, but he held his place.

"…So…what are you reading?" He asked, looking intently at her bed.

"I said out, before I…before I go get Professor Flitwick!" She tried pushing him again, but he just moved past her, causing her to stumble. "Hey! Get away from my bed!" She tugged on his arm, but he was stronger and kept his pace towards the bed.

He narrowed his eyes, "What are you hiding, Ami?"

She panicked and yelled, "Nothing! Get out! Liam, don't-"

Liam pulled back the covers and looked at the book. "Ami?" He picked it up and read the title aloud. "Miss Priss's 101 Tips to Fashion? You're actually reading this crap?" He started laughing and dropped the book.

Ami blushed. "Well, I…There was this boy…and well…he asked me out…"

"Really? What's his name?" He didn't meet her eyes and suddenly felt extremely depressed.

"What? Oh…it's Marcus Belby…the one from the Halloween dance." She looked at the ground. "And this girl said something about him maybe wanting to go for someone prettier…I think her name was Parkinson,…well some of her friends agreed…and I remembered the book you got me…so, I just thought…you did get me the book, so I thought that maybe you thought the same thing, and-"

With wide eyes, he turned to her. "What? I think you're pretty! The book was just a joke."

After a long moment, she asked quietly, "You think I'm…pretty?"

"I, well….yeah, o-of course I do…"

"Wait…how did you get up here!"

"I'm friends with Alexis remember." He replied, glad for the change of subject. "Look…well, I have to go…just wanted to give you this…" He handed her a piece of sketch paper.

Ami gazed down at it. It was a drawing of the full moon. Clouds floated in the sky, and a forest lay beneath it. It was something that Ami had commented on once. He had said it was his favorite things to draw, but never before had it been done so…beautifully. "It's great, thank…you…" When she looked up, he was gone.

OOOOOO

"You guy's should have come with us." Ruthian commented. "The egg hatched and Hagrid named the thing."

"Really?' Hermione inquired. "What did he name it?" She made them stop by the fountain in the courtyard.

"Oh…the dragon's hatched then?" Draco asked curiously as he stopped next to them.

Harry clenched his fist. "Malfoy I swear to god if you tell anybody about the dragon, I'll…"

Draco smirked. "You'll what, Potter? Cry like a little baby?" He drawled, liking making the boy in front of him uneasy.

"Why you little ponce!" Harry lunged at Draco, knocking them both to the ground.

The Slytherin struggled violently, and finally pushed the other boy off him as hard as he could. "Potter you git!" He yelled as he scrambled to get back to his feet. "I wasn't even going to tell anyone about the thing! But I'll be damned it the whole world doesn't find out now!"

"Way to go, Harry." Myou mocked, watching Draco storm away, "You attacked him the one time he didn't deserve it!"

The boy-who-lived glared at her, "And how was I supposed to know that? He's a bloody git and always trying to get us in trouble!"

OOOOOO

"What do you mean I changed the password! I don't remember…oh my god! I didn't want to change the password to that!" Alexis hissed, pacing back and forth in front of the dog portrait.

"Hey, Alexis!"

Alexis winced as Fred and George ran over to her.

"I've got to get in, have you changed the password to something besides Oliver Wood yet?" Fred asked with a sloppy grin.

"Yes! I mean no! You can't go in! I mean, we, uh…have to get to Charms!" Alexis practically yelled, standing protectively in front of the door. "Come on guys, I'm already failing that class! We cannot be late!"

"Alexis, that's why I need to get in that room! I was studying Charms during the Christmas party and left the book in there."

"I…you…me…what? I didn't see it in there, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, now let me in."

Alexis heaved a sad sigh and turned to the portrait with her head hung in shame. She muttered something and looked up at the dog, but it shook it's head.

"I have to hear you." He said, giving her a sympathetic whine. "I'm sorry."

"Come on, Alexis what's the password! We're going to be late!"

"Fine! You want to know what the password is! You're gonna love it! 'Something Fred and George, who are the most egotistical, pompous, gay, gits in the world will never be able to guess and, and they need to learn how to mind their own business, you know and fall into a ditch and die! And burn, and never get up again because if I ever, ever see those two again I will kill them slow and painful! And did I mention that their gay? Because they are their gay with each other!' Happy now!"

Lee, who was waiting with them, fell to the ground and rolled with laughter.

"It's not funny! They turned my boyfriend into a girl!" Alexis yelled, turning sharp eyes to the boy.

"That just makes it so much better!"

Fred blushed scarlet and ran into the room, grabbing the book. "Come on guys, let's get to class. We'll talk about this later."

George snickered and nodded. "Wait a second…DID YOU SAY WE WERE GAY WITH EACH OTHER!"

Alexis winced and ran towards Charms class. "We'll be late."

"ALEXIS RAYNE, GET BACK HERE!"

When Fred, George, and Lee finally got to charms class, it had already started and Alexis was sitting in her seat, blushing.

George huffed and took his seat next to her, and Fred next to him. Lee stuck out his tongue at them and sat next to Liam.

"Look, George...Fred…I'm sorry…I did that right after the Christmas party…I was mad and like…I'm really sorry."

George gave her a goofy grin. "Wait, you're sorry? You're actually apologizing? Could I get that in writing?"

Alexis hit him playfully on the arm. "Here I am baring my soul out to you and you want it in writing! What a friend you are!" After that the tension eased away and they began to pay attention.

"Alright, Liam my boy, could you tell me the hand movements for a…Boil Head charm?" Flitwick asked in a sing song voice.

Liam shrugged. "I don't know."

Time seemed to have stopped. Everyone looked ay Liam as he sighed and laid his head down on his desk."Liam…are you ok? Do you want to go see Madame Pomfrey?" Professor Flitwick asked, giving the boy a concerned look.

"I'm fine Sir…just peachy…" His voice, however, was slightly depressed.

"What wrong with him? He's like…the smartest person in here!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Al…alright class… we only have a few minutes left, so you can talk amongst yourself." The teacher said, looking at Liam wearily before moving to his desk.

Alexis moved towards Liam as he put the Movement Charm on the drawing he had been working on. He always seemed to draw during Charms; after all it was his best subject."So, Liam…what have you been working on?"

Liam sighed and held up the sketch. It was of a storm. Dark cumulus clouds hung in the sky and rain fell heavily. There was a boy, standing on the edge of a cliff, and lightning flashed before him, reflecting the sadness in his eyes. Alexis could see that the boy was also crying softly. Below the cliff, there was a dead forest, smoke rising, signifying a fire had taken place.

"Wow…Liam…are you depressed?"

"No?" He said, raising an eyebrow at the question.

"Yes you are!" Alexis said cheerfully. "Fred! George! Hold him!" Alexis yelled, pulling black eyeliner from her robes.

The two twins grabbed Liam, who struggled against them, and held the younger boy in place while Alexis applied the magical eyeliner.

"Ah ha! I knew this stuff was good for something! Emo Liam! Mwahahahahaha!" She yelled, running away as Fred and George let go of Liam.

The depressed boy ran after her. "Get back here you, you, girl!"

Alexis just giggled and ran down the hallway.

OOOOOO

"Did you get into a lot of trouble for squirting Snape?" Maye laughed, sitting on the floor of the Astronomy tower; it was her free period and Draco was going to met her up there. "I mean, everyone did laugh at him! I didn't even know he could blush that shade of red!"  
Peeves laughed and floated upside down next to her head. "Are you kidding me! Don't tell anyone this, but Dumbledore thought it was the funniest thing he got to witness in a century!" Peeves winced. "We are not, however, allowed to shoot people with squirt guns anymore."

"Awww, but that was fun!"

"Yeah," Draco agreed, coming up from the stairs. "However, it stopped being fun when Snape looked up our way and you ducked! He gave me detention for a month!" He stopped to lean against the door frame.

Maye started to laugh quietly. "I'm sorry. But even if I hadn't ducked, he still would've have given you detention!"

"Whatever." Draco grumbled as he sat next to Maye.

Once she saw his face, she gasped in horror. "What happened!"

He winced as she touched his tender skin. Not only did he have a black eye, but also a bloody nose. "Potter that's what! Punched me for no reason at all! I'll be damned if the whole world doesn't find what he's hiding now!" Draco gave a hiss of pain. "Careful Maye! That hurts!"

Maye frowned, still probing the wound. "This was about the dragon egg?" Came her quiet question. She could understand at the Quidditch match. Apparently Draco wasn't being easy to not punch. But it this was over the egg, then there was no reason to hurt him. He wasn't planned on turning Hagrid in.

"Yes! I asked him if it hatched and he punched me!" Pouting, the boy crossed his arms over his chest, trying not to cry as her fingers caressed his abused skin.

"Still, it wouldn't be right to tell anyone about it…"

"But he punched me!"

Maye gave a shrug. "So? He punched you, big whoop."

"It hurt!"

"Oh…well…" She was at a loss for words.

"And in front of everybody! I hate Harry Bloody Potter!"

OOOOOO

"Hey Liam! Can we sit next to you?"

Liam winced as he looked up at Ami and her boyfriend. 'He's not even a good looking guy!' He thought jealously, looking over the boy with dark hair and a muscular frame. "What…yeah sure, I don't mind."  
Ami laughed as she sat next to him, and Marcus next to her. "Why are you wearing makeup?" She then mock gasped in horror. "Oh no! You weren't reading that awful book were you!"

Liam shrugged. "Alexis got Fred and George to hold me down while she put it on me. She said I was acting emo."

Marcus laughed a bit. "Why are you still wearing it though?"

Liam shrugged again. "Magical. Won't come off. You know, I'm not that hungry, I'll see you later." Liam stood and hurried from the great hall.

"Um…Ami…Who's Alexis anyway?" Marcus asked with a laugh.

Ami shrugged. "A chick who is completely and utterly insane. Can you pass the butter?"

OOOOOO

"Blaise, have you seen Blair?" Myou asked, crouching down and looking behind the couch in the common room.

Blaise looked up from his spot on the couch and shrugged. "No, why?"

"I think that horrible Pansy girl did something to her!" Myou stood with her hands on her hips. "I hope she's ok!" Myou squeaked and fell backwards onto the couch, right into Blaise's lap.

"What the-"

"Sorry!" Myou looked down at the thing that had brushed against her legs. "Blair! Silly kitty!" Said cat mew'ed and jumped into Myou's lap.

"Uh Myou…" Blaise said as his breath hitched. A blushed formed on his cheeks.

"Yeah?" Myou nuzzled into Blair's fur.

"You're…in my-"

"My god you two! This is the common room!" Draco hissed, walking by them and covering his face to hide a smirk. "I think I should scratch out my eyes now!"

Myou suddenly jumped up and ran to her room. "Shove it Draky!" She snarled escaping up the stairs into the girl's dormitory.

Blaise looked in horror at her retreating figure. "What's wrong with me?"

Draco smirked and sat next to the younger boy. "Other than the fact that it's you?" He drawled. "Nothing's wrong…except that Myou's a girl. Girls are shy. What do you think you'd do if you were a girl who was caught sitting in a guys lap?"

"Well…"Blaise smirked. "Would the guy be hot?" He joked.

"Blaise! I'm astounded! Are you…gay?" Draco jumped up as Blaise attempted to hit him. "Come on! I already have a black eye!"

"Well, I'll give you another one to match!" The other boy snarled, chasing him around the common room until he finally gave up and decided to sit in front of the girl, seething.

OOOOOO

"Hagrid! Hagrid, open up!" Ruthian knocked fiercely at Hagrid's hut door. By her side were Harry and Hermione.

"There you are…I suppose you came to fetch Norbert then?" Hagrid whined, opening the door to his hut. He ushered them in. "He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," He said in a muffled voice. "an' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."

From inside the crate came ripping noises. It sounded as though the teddy bear was having its head torn off.

"Bye-bye, Norbert!" The half giant sobbed as the trio covered the crate with the cloak and stepped under it themselves. "Mommy will never forget you!"

Between the three of them, they dragged the crate up staircase after staircase, through darkened halls, and shadowy corridors, and not even all the short cuts that the three knew helped them at all, but they finally made it to their goal, the top of the astronomy tower. When they got there, then took off the cloak and waited.

About ten minutes later, after they had huffed and puffed all they could, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness. The four friends of Charlie were a cheery lot altogether. They hooked up Norbert to a harness, and they were on their way. At last, Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback was gone.

The three Gryffindors slipped back down the stairs, glad that Norbert could finally be with its own kind. Their happiness was spoiled, however, as they came into the corridor, and waiting for them were Professor McGonagall and a smirking Draco Malfoy.

"Harry! Psst! Harry!"

Harry turned to Myou with a grim look as she ran up behind them.

"Malfoy's getting a professor! He's going to tell…on…hi there Professor McGonagall…heh, heh…" Myou winced as the professor's scowl deepened.

She led them back to her classroom before finally yelling at them, Malfoy was in the corner, smirking. "In all of my years at Hogwarts, I've never been so ashamed of the Gryffindor house! To think, three Gryffindors were walking around after hours!" She turned to Myou. "And Miss Belfair! I cannot believe you had a part in this! You were a great example to the other students. Now, what to do with you…I believe that fifty points shall be taken."

"Fifty!" Harry exclaimed.

"Each."

"You can't do that!" Ruthian muttered angrily.

"Oh, I can. And I just did. Now, the five of you will also serve detention."

Draco cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Excuse me, Professor, but I thought you said the five of us?"

McGonagall turned towards the Slytherin boy with a glint in her eyes. "You heard me right, Malfoy. Even if your intentions were pure, you were still out of bed after hours."

OOOOOO

"You did what!" Ami laughed as she rolled around on the floor. They were in the middle of a study session in the secret room, of course, there wasn't actually much studying going on.  
Myou flushed bright red. "I didn't know Professor McGonagall was standing right there!" She yelled, throwing a pillow at Ami.

"Ami! You're rolling on my Potions paper! That took me hours!" Hermione gasped in horror.

"Hermione!" Harry groaned. "That's not due for ages."

"Why are we even here, Maye?" Draco groaned as he shifted uncomfortably next to Cedric and rubbed his temple. He couldn't concentrate the loud, annoying idiots surrounding him.

Maye just giggled at him. "We needed a place to study! Besides, I don't see a problem doing it here, do you?" She took out a large book from her robes and opened it. "And I have this terrible herbology report due, so we're staying."

"So, Liam…" Marcus started, rubbing the back of his head. "How long have you known Ami?"

"Longer then you." Liam growled, slamming shut a book and pulling out his sketch pad.

"I get it now! He's the reason why you're so emo!" Alexis pointed a finger at Marcus as she jumped to her feet. "Awwww poor Lily!"

"Stop calling me that!" Liam barked, standing with her.

"You're right, Lily doesn't fit you…I mean, Draco's 'the ferret', Maye's the 'little lost puppy', Ron's 'Ronny Poo', Fred and George are-"

Fred and George both jumped at her. "They get your point!" Both twins yelled with fingers around her mouth.

Alexis smirked. "Right, right." She de-tangled herself from them, "Anyway… nothing seems to fit you perfectly."

"Aww…but I like Lily!" Ami smiled innocently as Liam glared at her. "What! It suits you, I mean, you wear more makeup then me!"

"That's because Alexis keeps popping out at me at random times with magical makeup! It's not my fault!" He said, trying to defend himself.

"COULD YOU PLEASE STOP BICKERING! I don't have any time to get this done later, so I'd like to finish now!" Draco snarled viscously. "What time is it, anyway?"

Myou glanced down at her watch. "It's ah 10:55…oh no!"

Draco turned to Maye and he felt her freeze. "I have to go!" She jumped up and ran away.  
"What's wrong with my puppy?" Alexis whined.

"Nothing that concerns you! Come on or we'll be late." Draco growled out, shutting his book and leaving the room.

"So...now that they're gone…" Alexis started, "Let's throw a party!"

OOOOOO

Maye knew she didn't have long and she couldn't believe she let it get so late without noticing. She silently thanked god that it was cloudy out tonight as she ran outside and down the large hill, into the forbidden forest. She didn't get far, however, when a howl ripped its way through her throat and she fell to the ground in pain. She clenched her eyes shut as she felt her hands slowly shift and change. Her bones bended in awkward way and they formed her paws and her new back. She felt the hair on her body start to grow and she gave another long, drawn out howl. Last, she felt a tail grow from her back side, signifying the end of her change.

Tonight, she would run. She needed it; she was so confused about everything going on in her life. Any chance she could, she would stare at the magical mirror and wish that it was true; that she could sit beneath a full moon and she would not change. Then there was Draco; he would stand behind her and place his hands around her. Sometimes he would kiss her neck and she could swear she could feel the ghost of lips on her skin.

She didn't love Cedric, though he was her friend. She just wanted to help him find out if he was gay or not. But, it wasn't fair. If it wasn't for Diggory, she might have contemplated asking Draco on a date, though it would embarrass her. It just seemed like the two had so much in common and it would be a shame to not at least try.

She howled again, this time it was a howl of agony. She didn't know what to do anymore with herself. She ran and ran and rad. Her paws felt the dew covered forest floor beneath her feet and her eyes could see everything as clearly as if it was day. She leapt of a fallen try and another, loader, roar tore through her throat. Sometimes she needed this, needed to change. As a wolf, she felt as if nothing could stop her. And she was right; someone would have to be crazy to attack a werewolf, even if she wasn't as big as the others. Still, her fangs were sharp and her claws were deadly. She had nothing to fear, even if it was the forbidden forest. Though she didn't like to fight, she knew she could hold her own.

OOOOOO

"You know what they used to do to rule breakers?" Filch said in a slimy voice as he led the five students to Hagrid's hut. "We'd hang them from the dungeons by their thumbs." He gave a long drown out sigh. "God I miss the screaming."

"Excuse me, but what are we doing to serve detention?"

"You'll be serving it with Hagrid. He's got a job to do in the forbidden forest." They just reached Hagrid's hut as this was said.

"Ah there you are! 'Ello 'Arry, 'Mione! Ruthian, Myou."

"Can't be too nice to them, Hagrid. This is their punishment." Filch growled slightly with a roll of the eyes.

"Right then. We should hurry up into the forest then."

"The forest?" Draco gave a panicky look. "I thought you were kidding! We can't go in there! Students aren't aloud, and there are…" In the distance there was a howl, then another one, "Werewolves!"

"Are you scared Mr. Malfoy?" Hagrid grunted, picking up a crossbow. "Come on then." He nodded towards the forest as Filch left, and led them into it. Soon, he crouched down by a pool of silvery liquid. He dipped his fingers in it and tested its texture before showing it to the children. "This here is-"

"Unicorn blood!" Ruthian exclaimed. "Is something killing the unicorns, Hagrid?"

"Precisely. And we have got to find whatever it is. Alright. Myou, you go with Ruthian, Hermione will come with me…and Harry, you go with Malfoy."

"Alright, I'll go with the boy wonder,…but I want Fang." Draco said, looking at the sharp canines that rested in Fang's mouth."Alright. But you ought to know, he's a bloody coward."

Draco gave a groan as the groups separated and he was left with the golden boy. "Wait until my father hears about this!" Draco exclaimed as he held up a lantern as they walked with Harry. "This is servants stuff!"

"If I didn't know better, Malfoy," Harry gave a slight sneer, "I'd say you were scared!"

"Yeah Potter! I'm so scared I'm just going to have to run away and leave you here!" A branch cracked somewhere in the distance and Malfoy jumped. "Come on Fang."

The two walked nervously through the dark and dreary forest. They both froze, however, as a howl sounded not too far from them. Malfoy was about to open his mouth to speak when a wolf leapt in front of them, another howl coming from its mouth. As it landed, it turned sharp eyes upon them and Draco screamed before taking off running.

Maye's eyes widened as instinct took over and she chased after the boy. She let him run for a few minutes until finally she leapt through the air, landing on his back, careful not to hurt him with her claws. After turning him around she paused and started to lick his cheek, making him freeze.

"Snuff? Your Maye's dog!" The boy under her sighed and hugged around her neck. "Boy am I glad to see you! You'll protect me, right girl?" He asked, scratching behind her ears.

OOOOOO

"I can't believe this is a punishment!" Myou said excitedly. "Let's go visit your aunt and uncle!" She gave a clap for joy.

"Yeah, ok, come on its…this way!" Ruthian gave a smile and ran off in a random direction. "Hurry up!"

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"Sure I do!" Ruthian laughed as Myou tripped and stumbled over the ground. "Besides, it's better than standing around doing nothing, right?"

"Uh…sure…let's go with tha-ah!" The Slytherin girl gave a shout of surprise as she ran into the elf's back. "Hey what the big idea!"

"Are you blind?"

Myou looked at what Ruthian was looking at. "Oh! Hi Firenze!"

The young centaur gave both girls a frown. "What are you two doing out here this late at night?"

"Oh…we are trying to find out what is attacking the unicorns." Ruthian said cautiously, looking over the centaur.

"That makes two of us. I, too, am trying to find the unicorn killer."

Suddenly, there was a scream in the distance.

"That sounded like Draco!" Myou exclaimed as she turned to where she thought the scream had come from.

Ruthian snorted. "So?" She joked. She then tensed up. "I smell unicorn blood…and it's fresh… Firenze, take us to it!"

Both girls jumped onto Firenze's back and he started to gallop, dodging trees, and jumping over roots. Seemingly in the nick of time, the centaur jumped out in front of Harry and rose to its hind legs, kicking whatever was attacking the scared Gryffindor.

"Harry Potter." The centaur bowed his head once the being flew away.

"You…you know me?" Asked the boy as he watched Ruthian and Myou climb down from Firenze's back.

"There is not a creature in these woods that does not know your name." He said, still bowing his head.

Harry was trembling as he spoke, looking off into the distance, "What was that…that thing you saved me from?"

"Do you know what unicorns blood is used for, Master Potter?"

"No…we've never used unicorn's blood in potions, only horn and tail."

"Harry," Ruthian started. "It is a terrible thing - to slay a unicorn. Only one who has nothing they can lose, but everything to gain would do such a thing. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are seconds from death, but only at a terrible price. You have killed something so…pure, and defenseless, just to save yourself," Ruthian turned away from them, staring at the dead creature before them, "you will have a half life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

The three stared at Ruthian in silence as tears fell from her eyes. Comfortingly, Myou placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"But…who would be that desperate?" Harry whispered to himself. "If you're going to be cursed forever…you would think it would be better to just…die…"

"It would be…" Ruthian started, "but what if you need to live long enough to drink something else-"

"Something that will bring you back your true strength and power-" Myou cut in.

"Something that would mean you could never die!" Harry said, suddenly realizing what it meant.

"Tell me, Master Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school this very moment?"

"The Philosopher's stone! Of course - the Elixir of Life!" Harry paused. "But...who would…"

"Can you think of no one? No one who has waited many years to return to power? Who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"

It was as though an iron fist had suddenly clenched around Harry's heart. "Do you mean…that was Vol-"

"Harry! Harry, are you alright!" Hagrid came running over to them, along with him Draco and Hermione.

"I'm…I'm ok…"

"I can't believe you abandoned him, Ferret!" Myou snorted and crossed her arms. "Ruthian and I could hear you screaming from where we were!"

"That's why you were in that clearing, Malfoy." Hagrid gave Draco a disapproving look.  
Draco merely glared at Myou.

"Thank you, Firenze." Hagrid nodded at the centaur, who dipped his head in return. "Come on, back to the school then."

OOOOOO

*Some dialogue taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

A/N: I don't think anyone likes this story, it makes me sad. Oh well. Writing it makes us happy and that's what matters most.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter fandom nor do I make any money from this.

OOOOOO

"Fred, George, this is it! This is the moment we waited the entire school year for…we prepared for this exact moment all year, hoping for it to come, wishing it would come…so we could prove ourselves to our fellow students…prove once and for all, that I do not suck in charms!" Alexis stood pointing her wand at George.

"Alexis…not only is it four in the morning, but I don't think pointing your wand at me and getting me killed is any way to show that you do not such in charms." George glared at the sleeping Fred enviously.

It was the day before the exams, and the last of several group study sessions they had held in the secret room. As always, Fred, George, and Alexis were the only people left in the room, yet this was the first time they had stayed out past curfew. "George! Shut up and stay still, will you?" Alexis said with a glare.

George backed away from the girl slowly, raising his hands in defense. "Look…if we don't get back soon-"

"I'm trying to concentrate!" She snapped at the boy with a glare, still pointing her wand dangerously in his direction. "Now hold still or this could hurt!"

Starting to sweat, he protested in a shaky voice, "But, Alexis!"

"George!" The girl growled, but was cut off by a whimper coming from the sleeping Weasley.

"No Alexis please don't tell them; please I'll do anything, anything! I swear, don't tell them my nickname!" Fred yelled as he suddenly jumped up and fell over off the couch. "Wha…who…?"

Alexis rolled her eyes, her wand never wavering in its direction at George. "Nightmare Fred, go back to sleep."

"Oh…what time is it, you guys?" Fred rubbed his eyes as he stood from his spot on the floor.

"Um…four?" The girl replied, finally putting her wand away.

Fred's eyes widened and he started to panic. "In the morning! If we get caught out this late we're off the Quidditch team!"

"Damnit George! This is all your fault!" Alexis excused.

"What? My fault!" He gave her a glare and spat out, "How in the world is this my fault?"

"You didn't tell me what time it is!"

"What!"

"And I had wanted to go to bed for at least hours now!"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Ok whatever, George, just give me the map."

"I don't have the map. Fred has it."

"What? Why would I possible have it?"

"Because you wanted to sneak the other night."

"But I didn't go out, George, in fact, I remember giving it to Alexis."

"Whoops." Alexis winced.

Both twins advanced on her. "Whoops what?"

She gave them a sheepish look, "I might have let Liam borrow it…"

"You what!" Both twins yelled.

"It was after the game! He wanted to go see Ami!"

"But why the map!"

"Because Ami was in the girl's dormitory and he didn't know how to get in…I was only trying to help." She fake sniffled, giving them a puppy dog look.

"Gods now we're stuck here!" George growled, sinking to the floor in despair.

Alexis sighed and plopped down on the couch, "Well…this sucks."

"I'm going to kill Liam." Fred sneered. "He heard us say we were planning on using the map tonight! How could he just walk out with it!"

"Shut up, go back to sleep." George snapped.

"On no! I'm not going to sleep now; the two of you will do something to me!" Fred pointed an accusing finger at the two of them, a semi-crazy look in his eyes from the lack of sleep.

"Gods, you paranoid freak. We didn't do anything when you were asleep before." Alexis said rolling her eyes.

"That's because we were studying!" George said with a sly look on his face, "Why don't you go to sleep, hm?" Wiggling his eye brows at his brother, he suddenly broke out in laughter at the look of fear that came over Fred.

"I'm not falling for that! You and Alexis will do something to me!"

"Don't tell me we're going to stay up all night! Exams are tomorrow!" George groaned.

"I'd rather show up tired than disfigured!" Alexis said as she too became paranoid to sleep around the twins.

"But if you're tired, there's no way you could pass your charms exam." Said the older of the twins with a laugh.

"Damn it!" The girl growled out while pulling on her hair in frustration.

"Alexis! Watch your language. Think of what mother would say."

"Sod off, Fred."

"I'm so tired!" George yawed.

"At this rate, we'll all fail our exams!"

"Well, if you fail, at least you'll have one more year to snog the first years."

"Another first year? Who is it this time, Fred?"

"Some blonde Ravenclaw." Alexis teasingly commented.

"She wasn't a first year!" Fred defended.

"Yeah, he's probably dated all of them already."

"Right. How foolish of me to think otherwise."

"Cut it out you two!" Fred flushed bright red. "I don't only date first years."

"Of course not." Alexis smirked. "There aren't enough around."

"You date a different girl every weekend."

"No I don't!"

"The map never lies, Fred."

"You mean…the two of you have been using the map to spy on me!"

OOOOOO

It wasn't until after their exams that Harry finally noticed the burning that was radiating from his scare. He knew what it had to mean too; danger was coming. It always seemed to ache when something bad was about to happen, and judging by just how much it hurt right now, he could tell it was no little danger. This was going to be big.

"It's alright, Harry. It's just the exams." Hermione tried to tell him, brushing it off. 'You get all scared and it makes your mind play tricks on you is all."

Harry was quite sure that the unsettling feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. Suddenly, a thought struck the-boy-who-lived and he darted towards Hagrid's hut. "I've just thought of something," He yelled back to his friends, turning white, "we've got to go and see Hagrid, now!"

"Why?" Hermione panted, trying to keep up with him.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," The boy with glasses started, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger comes along who just so happens to have an egg in his pocket?"

"Of course!" Ruthian said, snapping her fingers, "Why didn't we see it before!"

When they reached Hagrid, he was sitting outside his house in his lawn chair, apparently enjoying the summer sky. "Hullo," He waved with a smile on his face, "Finished your exams? Got time fer a drink?" He asked politely.

"Sorry, Hagrid. We're in a bit of a hurry. I've got a question though," Harry said, huffing from his run. "You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno. He wouldn' take his cloak off." After seeing their stunned looks and raised brows, he explained "It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in Hog's Head – that's one of the pubs down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face; he kept his hood up."

Harry sat next to Hagrid on the ground. "What did you talk about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?" He said, trying to sound casual.

"Mighta come up," Said the half-giant with a frown as he tried to remember, "Yeah…he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here. He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after and so I told him that after Fluffy, a dragon would be a piece of cake."

"And did he – did he seem interested in Fluffy?" This time it was Ruthian who spoke, trying to stay calm.

"Well – yeah – how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even in the wizarding world? So I told im, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down; jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep –" Hagrid suddenly looked horrified, "I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out, "Forget I said it!"

It was too late though, the four Gryffindors had already run away, back towards the school.

OOOOOO

"Hey Ami," Marcus whispered, shaking the sleeping girl awake.

"Huh?" Said girl yawned and sat up on the couch she was sleeping on. She had stayed up almost the entire night the night before studying for her finals. Needless to say, she was exhausted. "What's up Marcus?"

"Come on, I wanna show you something." He flashed her a smiled and added, "You're gonna love it, trust me!"

So, Ami followed the older Ravenclaw student down the deserted corridors and up staircase after staircase and around every corner imaginable until finally they stopped outside the entrance to the top of the astronomy tower.

"Close your eyes," Belby said, winking at her.

She blushed and complied.

After he was sure her eyes were closed and that she wasn't peaking, he led her into the room carefully and made her stand by one of the ledges. "Alright," he said, waiting until after she yawned loudly, "You can open your eyes."

She smiled and did so, then gasped at what she saw. The moon was beautiful tonight, though it was not plump and full. Instead, it was just a crescent, a sliver in the sky. But it shone as brightly as any full moon ever had. "Wow, it's beautiful!"

"Just like you," Marcus said before grabbing her and kissing her softly on the lips. After a few moments, he tried to deepen the kiss, licking her lips, asking for entrance into her mouth and she complied, very hesitantly though. A few more seconds went by before Marcus pressed Ami against the ledge roughly, his hands working their way under the t-shirt she was wearing.

Ami broke away from the kiss, a sinking feeling in her gut. "S-stop. What are you doing?"

He rolled his eyes, his hand still trying to get under her shirt, "It's the end of the year. I wanna have sex before you leave. Duh."

Ami pushed him away, "I'm 11! No way!"

He growled and grabbed her arm, "Don't be such a tease. What about the Halloween dance? You were wearing that tight ass blue dress that only barely covered your thighs," He pinned her against a wall. "And the way you look at me, you can't deny that you don't want me."

The younger Ravenclaw struggled against his hold as he started to take her shirt off, but it was no use. Her body was so wore down from the lack of sleep. She could feel the strain in her arms as she tried to push him away, and finally she did. Quickly, she pulled out her wand and, huffing, she growled out, "One step closer and I'll use the cruciatus curse, I swear it."

Before her groggy mind could react, however, Marcus pulled out his own wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus," before pouncing on her once again.

Ami knew it was no use to fight him. If she wasn't so damn tired, she could have beaten him easily, but as it was, she just didn't have the strength. Her limbs were starting to feel like lead as she fought and kicked and punched, but her violent movements had no strength behind them.

She could feel his hands on her chest, ripping apart her shirt apart as his lips attacked her neck, biting and sucking, causing tears to fall like a waterfall from her eyes. His fingers gripped and bruised her breasts and hips and he was just getting to her pants when he was violently thrown from her body to the other side of the room. Sobbing, Ami looked up and saw Liam standing over her.

He had been watching her every move on the map. He had known he didn't like Marcus; there was something off about the other boy. And when he saw their names on the map in the astronomy tower this late at night, he started to worry. He didn't want to barge in and have Ami hate him though so he waited until he saw Ami being chased around the room that he sprung into action. He ran as fast as he could, taking the stairs four at a time until he reached her.

"What the fuck!" Belby growled, rubbing his head as he stood. "This doesn't concern you, Liam."

Liam growled and lunged at Marcus, punching him in the face and kicking him in the gut, making him fall to the ground, coughing up what appeared to be blood. The older Ravenclaw then grabbed Belby and lifted him up before pointing his wand at his neck. "Listen here, Marcus," He spat out, digging his wand into the boy, "You go anywhere near her ever again, and I swear to god I'll torture you so bad, it'll make the cruciatus look like a walk in the part. I'm told I'm great with knives after all."

"Ok Liam," The abused boy stuttered out, "Whatever you say, Liam. Never again." After Belby scrabbled away, Liam turned to Ami, who was still half naked and sobbing on the floor. "Ami…are you…" He bit his lip and walked over to her. "Are you, …ok?"

Ami whimpered and moved to cover herself, not looking at him.

He sighed and took off his shirt, handing it to her. "Here, put this on."

She took it from him, looking to the ground in shame. "Thank you." Came her whimpering voice, hoarse from crying. "He…" She hiccupped. "He wanted me to have sex with him!"

Liam balled his hands into fist. "Did he make you?" He could barely contain his rage.

"He tried to…but I pulled out my wand and…and…he called me a tease…"

"Don't listen to him, Ami. You are one of the most amazing people I know, really. Marcus Belby is just an asshole who uses people. I should have never let him anywhere near you. I'm sorry."

Ami finally looked up at him. "It's not your fault, Liam…"

"Come on, I'll take you back to the dorm."

OOOOOO

"Go get the cloak, Harry," Ruthian whispered as she watched the last of the Gryffindors yawn and walk away from the common room to the dormitory. "We'll wait here. Hurry up."

Harry nodded and left as Ruthian went and got Hermione, leaving Ron there by himself. They then met back in the common room and turned to leave.

"What are you doing?" Said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," Said Harry, putting the cloak behind his back.

"You're going out again, aren't you! I can't let you, you'll lose Gryffindor more points…I'll…I'll fight you!" He said weakly, taking a frail stance.

"Neville!" Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot –"

"Don't you call me an idiot!" Said Neville, turning red in the face, "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people in the first place!"

"Yes, but not to us!" said Ron, exasperated, "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."

"Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists, "I'm ready!"

Harry turned to Hermione, "Do something," he said desperately.

"I'm really sorry about this, Neville," Hermione commented as she pulled her wand "Petrificus Totalus."

Neville's arms snapped to his sides as he whole body locked up and he fell backwards.  
"Sorry, Neville!"

"You know," Ron started, "you sure are scary sometimes…bloody brilliant really, but scary!"

"I'll take that as a complement!" Hermione replied with a smile, putting her wand away. "Sorry, Nev,"

"Sorry,"

"Sorry."

The four Gryffindors all huddled underneath Harry's invisibility cloak and headed out into the dark corridor. They walked together – though difficultly – as they headed towards the third floor, and, after narrowly escaping Peeves – Harry pretended to be the Bloody Baron, who is one of the only beings Peeves actually fears – they entered the room with the three headed dog, Fluffy. Once there, they took off the cloak and were surprised at what they found. Curled up sleeping by the dog's paws was Maye.

Fluffy growled once they entered, and Harry pulled out a flute but, before he could play, Maye awoke.

"Ruthian! Thank god! I was so afraid I was going to have to spend the night here!" The young werewolf exclaimed, then to Fluffy she said, "Oh, it's alright boy! I didn't mean any offense! Really!"

"Maye, what are you doing here?" Ruthian said, eyeing Fluffy nervously.

"I got lost and then Mrs. Norris was there and so I came into this room after unlocking the door." She patted the giant dog's paw which she stood by, "I sang the lemondrop song to him because he looked so scared! He really is a nice puppy."

"You should really get back," Harry said, "You're friends with Peeves right? He's not too far away; I'm sure he'll help you."

Maye looked relieve. "Take god! I was so scared…" She then paused, thinking over something before saying, "What are you doing here?"

At this, Ruthian turned to the giant dog and said, "A bad man is trying to steal something down there. We need to go stop him. Will you let us through?"

When Fluffy looked reluctant, Maye said, "Don't worry; their nice." And with that, Fluffy nodded his head and the foursome jumped down the trap door.

Ron went first, jumping down into the darkness. The fall wasn't short, but he was relieved when he landed on something that was soft and lumpy. "It's alright! There's something down here to break the fall."

Next came Ruthian, then Harry, and last Hermione.

"Lucky this…thing was here," Said Ruthian, feeling around her.

Hermione gasped in horror. "Lucky! Look at yourselves!" she gasped out.

It was a plant. It was winding up their bodies and constricting their limps. Immediately, they struggled against the plant, but to no avail. The more their struggled, the harder the plant gasped them.

"Wait, I know what this is! It's a Devil's Snare!" Hermione gasped out, trying to relax. "Oh, how did that poem go again?"

"Devil's snare, devil's snare, it's deadly fun…" Ruthian muttered as she, too, tried to remember. "I don't know…"

"But it will silk in the sun!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed. "We need to set it on fire! But I don't have any wood!" She wringed her hands in frustration.

"Well, are you a witch or aren't you!" Harry growled, "Use your wand for god's sake!"

"Oh of course." She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. Seconds later, blue flames erupted from its tip, landing on the deadly plant. A screeching sound was heard and then, the plant let go of everyone and they fell to the ground beneath.

"'I haven't got any wood!' really Hermione!" Ron growled, rubbing his sore bottom. "Glad Harry can keep his cool or we wouldn't been goners!"

Sorely, the four trudged on through the only passage way there was. After a long walk down the corridor, they came to a brilliantly lit chamber. On the opposite side of said chamber was a large wooden door. Above them there were hundreds of flying creatures, lying in wait, docile.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we try to cross the room?" Ron said, eyeing the creatures nervously.

Harry nodded his head. "I'll run." He said speaking braver then he felt. After a moments delay, he took off, sprinting across the room. Once he reached the other side, he pulled on the door, but it was locked, and the creatures, whatever they were, were not attacking him.

The others came over and tried to pull on the door as hard as they could; Hermione even tried the alohormora charm.

"Now what?" Ruthian said, tapping her foot as she concentrated.

"These birds…they can't just be here for decoration." Said Hermione.

They all watched the creatures flying overhead and that's when they noticed that they were glittering.

"They're not birds!" Harry suddenly exclaimed, "They're keys! Winged keys. That must mean,…" he looked around the chamber while the others squinted up at the flock. "…yes – look! A broomstick! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!" Groaned Ron.

Ruthian examined the lock on the door, "We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one – probably silver, like the handle."

"Who should go up?" Ron asked, though he already knew the answer. Harry was the youngest Seeker in a centenary; he would have to go up.

Harry nodded to them then stepped forward, towards the lone broomstick. Slowly, he reached out and grasped it firmly in his hands, and that's when it happened. All of the keys suddenly darted towards him, hitting him, ramming him. Quickly, he jumped on his broom and took off, trying to evade their attacks to no avail.

"How is he supposed to find the key if they're all attacking him?" Hermione exclaimed, looking up with worried eyes.

Ruthian looked up at him and said, "He can do it. Have faith."

And she was right. Harry spotted the key; it was just like the young elf predicted. One wing was torn and it flew slowly, though fast enough that Harry had a hard time catching it with the other keys pounded at him. He reached out with one hand, just as one of the magical keys struck him in the face, causing him to spin out of control. Still, he grasped at the key in front of him, grapping it's broken wing. Swooping down to the others, he threw it to Ron, who just managed to grab it before it could fly away again. "Unlock the door. I'll fly in a loop so the keys don't follow us!" He shouted.

The red head nodded and fumbled to unlock the door and, after the three went through, Harry dived towards it and just as he went through the doorway, his friends slammed it shut behind him.

"Great job Harry!" Hermione said, patting the heaving boy on the back.

But he didn't look at her; instead he was looking at the room they were now in. They were standing on the edge of a giant chess board. "What do we do now?" He said with a shiver; the white chess pieces across from them were towering with no faces.

This time, Ron smiled. "We play our way across." This was something the Weasley knew how to do; wizards chess. Him and Harry played often and the boy-who-lived could never beat him, no matter how hard he tried. Ron went up to one of the black knights and touched the horse. Instantly, the being came to life and the solder atop it turned to him, "Do we have to join you to get across?" After the night nodded, Ron turned to his friends. "No offense, but none of you are that good at chess so –"

"It's no offense. Tell us what to do." Harry said with a nod of his head.

The other boy nodded. "Harry, you take the place of that bishop, Hermione, you can be the rook." He paused to think, then smirked, "Ruthian, you can be the queen."

"What about you?" Hermione asked after everyone else had taken their places.

"Me?" His smirked widened as he looked at the chess piece he was touching, "I'm going to be a knight."

So, Ron told them where to move, what to do. He called out the commands and the pieces moved on their own accord where he needed them to go. The big surprise came with the white queen took the other knight. She smashed him to pieces before throwing it off the board. "I had to let it happen," The red head explained, "Now you're free to take the bishop, Hermione."

After what seemed like forever, Ron growled in frustration before snapping his fingers. "Almost there. I've got it now." He muttered to himself as the white faceless queen turned her eyes on him before saying to Harry. "I've got to be taken."

"No! Ron don't do it!" Said the boy with the glasses.

"Ron, please. You don't have to do this." Ruthian begged with tears in her eyes. "There has to be another way."

"No," he replied, his voice deadly calm. "I'll check the king and the queen will be forced to take me, leaving Harry open to check mate the king. If we don't do it now, there is no telling how much longer till we get another chance. Snape could have the stone already!" Before they could argue anymore, he moved himself and said defiantly, "Check," To the king.

The white queen moved towards him and, after a moment, she struck him as hard as she could before throwing him off the game board. Ruthian and Hermione both tried to move towards him, but Harry shouted,

"No! it's our turn. If either of you move, then we'll lose our chance." He took a deep breath and moved in an 'L' shape towards the king before saying, cautiously, "Check mate?" it took a full minute for the king to respond; he released his hold on his sword and it fell to the ground before Harry.

Instantly, both girls ran towards Ron, who was bleeding on the ground. "Ron, Ron can you hear me?" Ruthian said in-between sobs.

The red head nodded and spoke, "You have to go through the door. Leave me here."  
Without arguing, the three trudged on through the door. Once they opened it, a foul sent hit their noses and they were faced with a troll; the same troll that Harry and Ron had saved Hermione from. Instantly, Ruthian stepped forward, her eyes puffy and red and said to them, "Don't worry, I've got this one. You two get to that door."

"But –" Both Gryffindor tried to protest, but the red head cut them off,

"I need to do this!" Was her growled voice, broken from her tears. "Come here you ugly piece of crap!" She yelled as she charged the bull troll. It gave a roar of its own and reached for her, but she jumped swiftly, landing on its head, "Go!"

And the two did. They ran across the room as they heard the young elf struggle before finally reaching the door and throwing it open and shutting it behind them. They found that there was nothing very frightening in this room; just a table with seven different vials all sitting in a row. When they stepped over the threshold, however, purple flames sprang up behind them and black flames sprang up in front of the door before them; they were trapped.

"Look!" Hermione said, pointing at a note that sat besides the vials. Harry read the note aloud.

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead  
Two among our numbers hold only nettle wine.  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line  
Choose unless you wish to stay here forever more.  
To help you in your choice, we give you clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle's wine's left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But it you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.*

"Brilliant!" Hermione said with a smile on her face, "This isn't magic at all, it's simple logic! A lot of great wizards haven't got an ounce of logic; they'd be stuck in her forever!"

Harry groaned and said, "Yeah, and so will we!"

The girl rolled her eyes, "No we won't. Everything we need is right here on this piece of paper. Seven bottles, three are poison, two are wine, one will get us to the stone, and the other will get us through the purple flames." The girl placed her hands on the table and read the paper a few more times, muttering to herself all the while. It only took five minutes before she said, "I've got it. This one will get you to the stone."

Harry took the vial. "Alright. You go back and get Ruthian and Ron. I'll go on ahead. After you get back, you have to go straight to the owlery and owl for Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded and took the potion, shuddering. "It's like ice." She stuttered, "Better go before it where's off." She ran through the purple flames without another word.

Gulping, Harry raised the potion to his lips and gulped. Hermione was right. It felt like he was in an ice bath. Quickly, he braced himself as he walked through the black flames. They licked at his body, but he couldn't feel them at all. And just for a moment, he could see nothing but black fire – then he was through.

And there was someone there, and he knew right then that he had been wrong, that he should have listened to Ruthian when she said that Snape wasn't the one. Because on the other side of that room, it's wasn't Snape, or even Voldemort; it was Quirrell.

OOOOOO

*Some dialogue taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The-Boy-Who-Lived

A/N: Alright, this is the final chapter. Not that different from the book but I needed to write it in or everybody would be confused as hell. Anyway, here you go! I'll start hardcore working on the second now!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter fandom nor do I make any money from this.

OOOOOO

"Ruthian was right all along. It wasn't Snape." Harry said nervously with wide eyes as he stared at Professor Quirrell.

"Severus? Yes he does seem the type, doesn't he?" Said the Hogwarts professor calmly, not even stuttering. "Always snooping around, dark and dreary like. Very mysterious. Next to him, who would suspect, p-poor s-stuttering Professor Q-Q-Quirrell?" The man scoffed, taking a step towards Harry; the boy tried to step back, but fire sprung up behind him, hindering his options. "Now, you will help me find the stone. The Mirror is the key, I know that much. But how? I see me holding the stone, but how do I get it?" He growled, turning back to the mirror.

Harry stepped forward and gazed into the mirror before him; it was the same mirror that showed him his parents before, only this time the image was different. His face was not that of a scared little boy. It was confident, secure. The boy in the mirror reached into his pocket and pulled out a blood red stone and winked at Harry before putting it back again. And at that moment, he could feel the stone in his real pocket. Somehow, he had gotten the stone.

"Use the boy…use the boy…" Came a voice from nowhere.

Quirrell turned sharply towards Harry and growled out, "What do you see boy?"

"I…I see me shaking hands with Dumbledore." Harry lied, staring into the mirror and never looking at Quirrell. "I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

Quirrell pushed him to the side and Harry felt the stone grind into his leg. He wondered if he should run for it. Was the potion for the flames still in his system?

Before he could decided, a whispering voice called out, "He lies…he lies…"

"Get back here Potter. Tell me, what do you see?" Quirrell reached for him, but a voice stopped him.

"Let me speak with the boy, face-to-face."

At this, the professor quivered. "But you are not strong enough, master. Are you sure?"

"I am strong enough…for this…"

Harry watching in horror as Professor Quirrell started unwrapping his turban from his head. He would have screamed if he could, but he was frozen to his spot. The wrap to the floor and Quirrell slowly turned around. Fear gripped Harry at what he saw. Where there should have been a back to the professor's head, there was a face; the most terrible face the boy-who-lived had ever seen. Chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, just like a snake.

"Harry Potter," The face spit out with resentment and admiration combined. "She what I have become? A mere shadow of my former self. I am forced to seek refuge in other's bodies', sipping on unicorn blood to stay alive. Once I have the elixir of life, I will be able to have my own body again." The face smiled widely; a wicked smile it was. "Now, why don't you give to me that stone that lies in your pocket?"

Suddenly, Harry could feel his legs once again and stumbled backwards in his fear.

"Don't be a fool!" The twisted face snarled, "Save yourself and join me or you will meet the same fate as your beloved parents. They begged for me to not kill them, like the dogs that they were."

Fury rose up in the boy, and he suddenly felt very brave, "Liar!" He yelled with balled fists.

"How very…touching," The face said as Quirrell walked backwards towards him, "I always have had a soft spot for bravery; and your parents were very brave, if not foolish. Your father died first by my wand, though he put up a courageous fight. Your mother was protecting you when I ended her life. Don't make her have died in vain. Give me the stone and I'll spare your life."

"Never!" The words sprang from his mouth without him realizing he was even speaking. The boy-who-lived spirited towards the flaming doorway, but Voldemort yelled "Seize him!" and Harry felt Quirrell's hands ghost close to him before grabbing his wrist. At once, a searing pain shot across Harry's scar; his head felt like it would split into a million pieces; he yelled and struggled, gasping for breath and relief from the pain and, to his surprise, Quirrell let him go.

The professor shouted out and harry saw him hold in hand in pain; the entire thing blistering from burns.

"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" Snarled Voldemort once again, and Quirrell lunged forward, making Harry fall back from fear, landing on his bottom. Instantly, both Quirrell's hands wrapped around his neck. His scar lit afire with pain once again, yet it was the older man who cried out in agony.

"Master, I cannot hold him! My hands!" he cried out, holding Harry down with his knees. Harry could see his hands – they looked burned, raw, and red; smoke was rising from them.

"Kill him you fool and be done with it!"

Quirrell raised his wand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face tightly. The man tried to back off of him to get away from the burning touch, but Harry understood and followed him, pinning him to the ground. He felt the man push him away and he knew that all was lost and he fell into blackness, spiraling downward into its lightening embrace.

OOOOOO

"I wonder if he's really hurt?" George whispered as he glanced at Harry.

It had been less than a day since the four students had made their heroic journey. Though many could find their deeds noble, more could find the idea of going into trapdoor under the paw of the massively scary three headed dog, quite insane. Alexis, Fred, and George fell into the second category, especially since three of the four had been seriously injured. In the short time since this had happened, Alexis had taken to saying that Hermione was the only one with enough brains not to get hurt.

"Can't be too bad." Alexis shrugged. "I wonder if Ronny-poo will wake up soon. I have an idea for a prank to play on him."

"Be patient, he'll wake up soon enough" Fred sighed, "So what do you think happened down there?"

"Oh! I know!" Alexis exclaimed. "You see….Harry was all like 'I will avenge my parents!' and the other dude was like, 'Mwhahahahahaha, you shall never defeat me!' and so Harry was like. 'I will! I must!' and that's what happened!"

George gave her a look, "Right, I'm sure that's how Ron and Ruthian got hurt too."

Alexis mock gasped and pointed an accusing finger at the twin, "Why George, are you questioning my logic?"

"Hmm... maybe I am."

"Well, it's not like you can wake him up and ask him if I'm wrong." She said smugly, turning up her nose at the boy.

Fred sighed, "You're right, unconscious people are boring." He said with a roll of his eyes. "Come on, it's time for the end of the year prank on Snape."

OOOOOO

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully you heads are a little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts." He paused, looking around the room at the amused faces, "Now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand as thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with two hundred sixty-two points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin came in first with four hundred and seven-two points."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet against the table. It was a sickening sight to him.

"Alright! We won!" Myou cheered, sticking her tongue out at Ami, who gave her sister a weak smile in return.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done." Said Dumbledore, calming them down. "However, recent events must be taken in account." The room went stalk still. The Slytrherins' smiles faded a little. "Ahem. Yes, I have a few last minute points to award. First, to Ronald Weasley…" Ron went purple in the face. He looked like a radish with bad sunburn. "…For the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many, many years, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."

The cheers from the Gryffindor table nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other perfects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!" At last, there was silence.

"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves - they were a hundred points up.

"Third, to Miss Ruthian Abell, for taking down a full grown bull troll with her bare hands, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Ruthian smiled as the Gryffindors around her clapped her on the back. "It was nothing!" She boldly declared, though her face and arms were littered with bruises.

"And fourth to Mr. Harry Potter…" said Dumbledore. The room went deadly silent. "for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The din was deafening. Those who could add up knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred seventy-two points - exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied the house cup.  
Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," Dumbledore began. "it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but even more to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Someone outside the Great Hall might have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ruthian stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating over the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a change of decoration."

OOOOOO

*Some dialogue taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.


End file.
